The Eternal Curse
by Shadowed Dreamer
Summary: [Complete]For him it happened on the night of the new moon.For her it happened when the sun went down.They were two outcasts,two refusals for love,two loners. Through the angst,the feeling of betrayal,the adventure,the fun, the two learn of true love.
1. Princess Kagome

The Eternal Curse  
  
Chapter One:  
Princess Kagome  
  
Hey, I'm back with an all new fic! Hope you enjoy it like my other stories and don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: People say I don't have a firm grip on reality when I claim to own Inuyasha. My response? Shut the hell up.  
  
Summary: Kagome is a princess with a curse. Prince Inuyasha, that bastard from the Western Lands, thinks he's God. Though he's far from perfect. Onc a month his own curse burdens him. But fate has an odd way of twisting things around and it turns out that Kagome and Inuyasha must pull strength from themselves to help each other fight their curses. Slightly same story of Shrek and Cinderella with a twist, AU.  
  
~*~  
  
Young Kagome Higurashi stared out of the window, dully. Another boring Monday. Another night to live in terror. Another day to live with boredom. Would anything ever change? She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she didn't realize someone entering her room.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Oh, hi Mama," she said, slowly turning her head to face her.  
  
"Will you be alright, tonight?" she asked worriedly, sweeping across the room in her elegant burgundy dress, heels clicking softly against the hardwood floor.  
  
"Of course Mama. I am 17 after all."  
  
"But," her mother began, nibbling her lip nervously. "You know what happens every night. I have to go to a very important conference with the Yoshitomis, but. . ."  
  
"Mama!" Kagome said sternly. Her mother was very sweet, but sometimes she worried just too much! "I'll be fine. Besides, Sango will be here to help with the. . .erm. . ."  
  
"The pain," she finished sadly. "Well, if you're sure."  
  
"Hai, Mama," Kagome said wearily.  
  
"Okay, but if you change my mind, I'll be in Sato's chambers." She nodded and as soon as her mother left she sighed.  
  
"Will I ever be rid of this curse? Will I EVER be able to love night and not fear it?" Realizing it was almost time for her lessons, Kagome quickly dressed.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm here Lady Kaede! I'm sorry I'm late. Mother held me up. . ." The old woman put up a wrinkled hand to silence her.  
  
"I understand. Gather your supplies." Archery was Kagome's first lesson. Her older sister Kikyo used to teach her before she died. Not that she missed her or anything, after what she did. . . Shaking her head, she picked up her bow and a quiver of arrows.  
  
"Let's begin."  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome hated dresses. She often tripped running through the long corridors and up flights of worn, musty stairs. What she really needed was a good pair of cotton breeches and a short shirt, but her mother wouldn't stand for it. There was no way in heaven or hell that her daughter, heir to the thrown of the Northern Lands, Descendant of Kiimoto, the Great Priestess, Winner of a Beauty Pageant, and Daughter of the Mighty Warrior Noburo was going to wear peasant clothes! She sighed, hiking up the frills of her dress as she tripped up the stairs to her next class.  
  
She was late for penmanship, also. Yumiko wasn't very pleased. She was a strict, frigid woman, wearing her straight hair into a tight bun, lace up black boots, moth-bitten old dresses, and she had a tense, hollow face with yellow skin resembling a skeleton. Yumiko despised Kagome for her daily tardiness, but she didn't know how the teenager had struggled up a zillion flights of stairs, in a stuffy castle, in a DRESS to get to class only five minutes late.  
  
"TARDY AGAIN!" she screeched, shaking her head, taking out a quill and parchment to scribble down a few words. "Ms. Higurashi, what do you have to say for yourself this time?"  
  
"Ms. Yumiko, I fell on the way--"  
  
"CLUMSY AS WELL AS TARDY!" she yelled, pale face purpling in rage, as she scrawled a few more things onto parchment. "Now take your seat!" Grumbling, Kagome slid into her chair, picked up a battered quill, and bent over to write.  
  
~*~  
  
Thankfully, her next lesson was only a few doors down. With one of her favorite teachers. Tai. Tai was about her age, 19, thankfully, and understood Kagome, often letting her get away with tardiness(Yumiko almost always made her stay after class)  
  
"Today you're going to learn how to serve tea properly. You'll be needing it, soon." Tai winked.  
  
"What?" she asked. Tai shrugged her thin shoulders, while tucking a lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear, eyes still twinkling with mirth. ~What is mom planning?~ Kagome sat down, in front of the low table, covered with ancient china.  
  
"First, pour to the tea, and be careful not to burn yourself." She nodded, picking up the pot delicately, tipping the steaming hot brown liquid into her cup then Tai's.  
  
"No, no. Serve the guest first, then yourself."  
  
"But you're all the way down there!" Kagome pouted. Tai rolled her eyes.  
  
"There are croissants on that plate right there. Please distribute them." Kagome walked over to the silver platter and dumped a golden biscuit on her friends plate, then hers.  
  
"Wrong! You must gently place down the croissant, or else it means you really don't wish to be hostess," Tai corrected gently. "Maybe you can do this right. Sip the tea, pinky extended."  
  
"Why?" She shrugged again.  
  
"I dunno. It's just how I learned." But Kagome complied, delicately picking up the hot cup, putting it to her lips, and sipping it very softly, extending her pinky.  
  
"Mmm. . .Herbal tea." She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Anyway, now you must make polite conversation."  
  
"Tai, what did you mean earlier, about I'll be needing it soon?" Her young instructor looked guilty.  
  
"I really wasn't supposed to tell you anything, but. . ."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"You may be having a guest come over soon."  
  
"Huh? Who! What! When! Why!" Tai chuckled softly, taking a swig of her own tea before replying,  
  
"The details aren't clear yet, and I wasn't supposed to tell you so you wouldn't get your hopes up and it was going to be a surprise." Kagome nodded eagerly, ripping a chunk out of her biscuit.  
  
"Do you know anything else?" she asked thickly.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full." Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. Visitors wasn't something she could hope for everyday. She only had one friend, her servant and teacher, Sango, but she wasn't available all of the time, because of her duties. Tai was a great friend, but she also had her own jobs and couldn't be bothered with Kagome unless she was giving her lessons.  
  
"Well, do ya?" she questioned eagerly, almost spilling her tea in her anxious grab for it.  
  
"I don't know whether or not it's a boy or girl, but I'm guessing girl, though I could be wrong. I also don't know the reason why he or she is coming over, but I'll try and find out for you!" She winked, but then looked up at the grandfather clock. "Oh my! You're late. Chie won't be happy." Tai found a spare piece of parchment and lone quill, dipping it in ink, before writing a hurried note.  
  
"Give this to your next teacher! Now scat!"  
  
"Bye!" Kagome quickly got to her feet, grabbed the note, and dashed from the room. "Shoot! Chie's classes are on the next floor!" She groaned. Another flight of stairs to trip and fall down. Oh joy.  
  
Clutching the note tightly in her hand, holding up her skirts in the other, she made a mad dash down the stairs, and thought she was home free when she lost her footing and went thumping down the stairs.  
  
"Ow," she moaned, rubbing her butt as she swiftly stood up. Kagome ignored the stares of the confused servants, and ran into a small room to her left.  
  
"KAGOME HIGURASHI!" She winced. She had hoped Chie would be in a good mood, but that would be as likely as Yumiko being remotely attractive. Kagome gave her a quick, wobbly curtsy before looking Chie in the eye. She never understood why the woman was so bitter. Chie was in her earlier twenties, and very attractive, with waist length black hair, pale, creamy skin, rare blue eyes, and perfect teeth, and men ran after her. Maybe it was the fact that she was an orphan. Kagome felt a pang of pity but was quickly swallowed up when Chie didn't accept the late pass, and gave Kagome an after class detention, which would make her late for her next class. This just wasn't her day.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome hated her extra class. Because she was so clumsy, she had to attend it, to make her posture better and so she wouldn't trip and stumble every few seconds. It just wasn't proper for a queen-in-waiting. She wiped a loose strand of her ebony black hair from her face, and smiled. It was her last lesson of the day, with Sango.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oi, Kagome, you're late!" Sango cried, shaking her head while biting her lip painfully.  
  
"Gomen, Sango. I was late for all of my classes because of my talk with Mama, and Chie made me have an after-class detention because of it."  
  
"It's alright. We're friends, remember?" Kagome nodded eagerly.  
  
"What are we doing today?"  
  
"Zenshin and Rei need to be walked."  
  
"Yay!" Zenshin and Rei were stray dogs that Kagome found in the wild one year ago and begged her mom to take them in. It took a while to tame the dogs and make them suitable pets, but it was worth it.  
  
She followed Sango to her dogs' outside pens. Kagome pulled Rei, the small, yappy pup with thick black hair and floppy ears and attached a rope to her collar. Sango struggled with Zenshin, the gigantic, yet graceful huge, white, wolf-like dog with crystal blue eyes.  
  
"So, Sango," Kagome began slyly, as Rei trotted along, sniffing the trail, bushy black tail wagging furiously. "Do you know anything about a guest coming over anytime soon?" She gulped.  
  
"I don't think so Kagome-chan," she replied stiffly, while patting Zenshin distractedly.  
  
"But Tai said--"  
  
"Tai has a big mouth," Sango said simply. "And loves to gossip. Not that I don't like her or anything she's just. . ."  
  
"Perky," she finished, as the sun filtered through the leaves on the trail and dappled her hair. "But you know something's going on, right?" Sango shrugged again and Zenshin tried to drag her along.  
  
"No, Zen, stop!" she growled, completely ignoring the question.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome whined. "Pa-leeeeese!"  
  
"Well. . .you know about the Yoshitomis, right?"  
  
"Vaguely."  
  
"They're some big demons who rule the Western Lands, though recently, King Ikemoto married a human and she gave birth to a hanyou, but the father died a few years later."  
  
"That's so sad!"  
  
"Yeah," Sango nodded. "But that's not the worst of it. Their son, Inu. . .Inuyappa, or something like that is a real brat. He has tantrums and is really strong and snobby."  
  
"And Mama's going to have a conference with them!" Kagome squealed. "That's awful."  
  
"Plus, they're looking for a girl to marry him." She let out a stifled shriek.  
  
"Omigod! Mama better not--"  
  
"Did she say?. . ."  
  
"No! And if she wants me to marry. . ."  
  
"I would go and talk. . ." Kagome nodded.  
  
"Could you put Rei away for me? I gotta go talk to her!" She quickly shoved Sango the leash and dashed away, waving over her shoulder. "Thanks! I owe you one!"  
  
***  
  
"Damn! Why does it have to be so hot!" Kagome panted, wiping sweat from her face. Her shoes, which used to be white, were now brown, scuffed with mud. She ran up the steps, through open the palace doors, sprinted up another flight up steps, rounded the corner, and fled into Sato's room.  
  
As expected, her mom was still there, in a very elegant gown, as Sato—her mom's lady in waiting—combed her jet black locks.  
  
"M-M-Mama!" Kagome huffed, clutching a stitch in her side.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked rather calmly.  
  
"You know how you're going to the Yoshitomis?"  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"And you know how they have a son, right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then, are you gonna try and make me marry that brat, like you did that other guy, Hobo?"  
  
"Hojo was a very nice, well mannered, well behaved, sweet young man. Why did you decline his offer?"  
  
"Because he was BORING! All he did was talk about his lint collection. . ." She ushered Sato away, and stood up to face Kagome.  
  
"I have been thinking about it."  
  
"But you haven't asked me!" she screeched, face reddening in anger, hands balling into small fists.  
  
"Then, I decided, you should be allowed to choose who you marry, so I declined Shioko's, Inuyasha's mother's offer." Kagome broke out into a smile, and threw her arms around her mom.  
  
"Thank you Mama. I'm sorry for accusing you." (Kagome's mom's name is Koi, so that's what I'm going to call her from now on) Koi patted her hair. "Are we going to have a guest over soon?"  
  
"Maybe. Ooh, Kagome, have you been exercising the dog's again?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Maybe you should freshen up before dinner."  
  
"Hai. Arigato, Mama."  
  
~*~  
  
As Kagome sat in her tub, she thought about all that was going on. This would be her first night, alone without Koi, when the curse would take affect. She shivered. It was the most painful thing she ever had to endure. Worse than skinning your knee. Falling down the stairs(which she did frequently). Or even cramps. Sighing, she picked up a sponge, put on some soap, and lathered, then washed her now pink skin.  
  
"I hate having early dinners," she groaned softly. Kagome snuck an early breakfast, as the sun rose, and skipped lunch because she never head the time, sadly. They always had dinner at 4 o'clock sharp, because when the first splotches of black spotted the horizon, she would have to be ushered to her chambers, so the horrible screams wouldn't be heard throughout the halls.  
  
She got up and dried herself off, picking out a nice, deep blue dress to wear with a matching headband.  
  
Dinner was always a royal affair. Everyone, the servants, the cooks, the cleaners, the ladies-in-waiting, the instructors, the stable hands, and of course, the queen and princess would sit at an enormous table, in the dining hall, with a clean, white tablecloth, with expensive china, glass cups, and silver or gold utensils. And above, hung a huge, crystal chandelier.  
  
Gasping for breath, Kagome made a dive(figuratively)for the table, earning a sharp glare from everyone else, including her mom. Blushing, she quickly took her place next to Koi, and waited for the cooks to arrive the meal before they to took their places at the table.  
  
"Kagome, you're late," she hissed under her breath.  
  
"Sorry Mama."  
  
"And, I heard from all of your instructors that you were late, also." She bowed her head in shame. Didn't her mother realize that tramping around a huge, ancient Japanese palace was no picnic? She was always tired at the end of her day, but due to certain circumstances, she really never got much rest. Only on the weekends was she able to relax and sleep as much as she pleased.  
  
"It's hard for me to run all around the castle so fast. Every class is five minutes apart and they are spread all around. It takes me forever."  
  
"Then you must try to wake up earlier. Kikyo was never late." How DARE she bring up KIKYO! It was her fault that Kagome had to live under this curse, live every night in pain and shame, and it was all over jealousy. For what?!  
  
"Mama, Kikyo is a. . ." She was about to say something rather rude, which started with a b and ended in itch, but decided that she didn't feel like getting punished.  
  
"Ahhh. . ." The delightful cries echoed through the Great Hall. The cooks had finally arrived along with the waiters with platters of food.  
  
***  
  
"Bye, Kagome. Please behave yourself and stay in your chambers. I will arrive early in the morning. Sango will be with you momentarily. Now are you SURE you are comfortable with me leaving?" She nodded.  
  
"Yes, I don't want you to miss an important conference because of me." She squirmed uncomfortably. Of course she wanted her mom to stay, but she was 17 and she didn't want to act like a sniveling baby.  
  
Kagome watched as Koi elegantly swept from the castle, and was escorted into a carriage. As soon as she sped off into the darkening light, she obediently trotted upstairs into her room. Sango was there.  
  
"Kagome-chan, would you like to sit down?" She shook her head and began peering out of the window. Sango paced around anxiously.  
  
"I hate night," Kagome rumbled as soon as the sun sank below the horizon pain began to overcome her body. 


	2. Prince Inuyasha

The Eternal Curse  
(Title changed)  
  
Chapter Two:  
Prince Inuyasha  
  
Disclaimer: People say I don't have a firm grip on reality when I claim to own Inuyasha. My response? Shut the hell up.  
  
This is taking place during the same time Kagome gets up in the morning, and the day after.  
  
~*~  
  
"MIROKU!" A loud, angry voice filtered through the empty corridors. A young man, in his late teens, with jet black hair tied into a small ponytail at the base of his neck with midnight blue eyes looked up from his book and sighed.  
  
"Oh great, he's up." Before he could move a muscle, a boy, around his own age, with streaming white-silver hair, kawaii, fluffy white doggy ears, and slightly slitted, mysterious amber eyes came busting into the room.  
  
"Get off your ass you lazy houshi!" he yelled. Miroku casually stood up.  
  
"Why must you yell, Inuyasha? I am but, two feet from you," he said casually. Inuyasha chose to ignore him, and continued his nerve-crushing glare.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Ma had to go to a conference?"  
  
"You didn't ask."  
  
"It's your responsibility."  
  
"Must have slipped my mind." Inuyasha growled, Miroku rose an eyebrow, unfazed.  
  
"You know what tonight is?"  
  
"Monday night."  
  
"No, BAKA! It's the new moon."  
  
"And. . ."  
  
"You know what happens!"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well then. . .?"  
  
"Don't get so ruffled. You're old enough to handle yourself. No one has been able to hack into our security system for hundreds of years."  
  
"It's only freaking guards!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
"But it has worked, am I correct?" He opened his mouth to protest, closed it, thought, then blushed.  
  
"Well, I guess so."  
  
"My point well proven. You're going to be late for your lessons."  
  
"Whatever. It's only swordsmanship. Totusai will give me a break."  
  
~*~  
  
"Inuyasha, you're half an hour late! Where were you?" the short old man with scruffy white hair pulled into a ponytail asked. His eyes - which were enormous - bulged out of their socket even more, as he stroked his black bull.  
  
"Around," he mumbled, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Inuyasha practiced his swordsmanship in an open field, connected to the castle, rimmed with tall, concrete walls. Everyone feared that some enemy would come and kidnap him, but he never worried. He was a hanyou, he could take care of himself, though he always wondered what was on the outside.  
  
Totusai sighed creakily, mopping his sweaty brow, as he pulled out a small, thin sword from the pack on Bull's back, then handed it to him.  
  
"What's this old stick?" Inuyasha asked, swinging it around.  
  
"That of course is the Azure Mist."  
  
"Looks like a heap of junk to me," he mumbled, twirling the blade expertly in his hand.  
  
"I know it doesn't seem like much, but it holds mystical power," the old man barked gruffly, then pointed to a large, cubed chunk of concrete five feet away.  
  
"So. . .?"  
  
"Cut it."  
  
"That's easy, old man!"  
  
"Totusai," he corrected, scratching his ear. "And you have to do it without moving."  
  
"Oh." His arrogant grin faltered.  
  
Inuyasha tightened his grip of the Azure Mist, hoping to be able to throw it at an angle, with enough strength to slice it. He braced him self, aimed, then hurled the sword at the stone, though it only got itself stuck. No slice made.  
  
"Damn!" he growled, claws cutting into his palms.  
  
"Don't get upset now! We still have what? An hour left to practice." Inuyasha groaned.  
  
~*~  
  
"Inuyasha my patience is wearing thin! If you don't at least try to succeed in this class, I am afraid that I will have to fail you, and furthermore. . .blah. . .blah. . .blah. . .blah. . .punishment. . .blah. . .blah. . .attempt to. . .blah. . .blah. . ." His attention faded out at he practiced balancing a quill on the tip of his claw. Mr. Anzu's lectures never failed to bore him to no end. He was in speech, his special class. No slang was accepted when you were a king-in-waiting, or so they called it. It was all a load of bull to him. Of course, you were allowed to do it occasionally, when you weren't in political meetings, but since he did it frequently, he was trapped in a speech class until he improved. He hadn't. Not for five years. It wasn't that he wasn't intelligent enough to do it - Inuyasha outsmarted everyone in the castle, except Miroku - it was just that he was too stubborn to even try.  
  
"Now, Inuyasha, recite the sentences that we worked on earlier. In your textbook, chapter 5." Yawning, he opened up the ancient relic(the book) and flipped the pages. The sentences read: We all have to work hard to succeed. Everyone must do their parts. If you want something nothing else is going to do it for you, except yourself. ~What a corny sentence!~ he thought, and decided to have a little fun with Mr. Anzu, who was a short, balding man with wispy white hair and a body like a barrel.  
  
"We all hafta work hard ta succeed. Everyone got ta do their parts. If you want something nothin' else is gonna do it fer you, except yourself." Okay, he admitted it. He was laying it on pretty thick, and even he had better speech, it was just funny to watch Anzu's face go from white, to blue, to red, and mouth wordlessly, while his eyes bulged out of his head.  
  
"INUYASHA YOU WILL RECITE THIS SETENCE CORRECTLY IF IT TAKES ALL DAY LONG!" He winced, covering his sensitive ears with his hands.  
  
"Alright, I know what I gotta do, you don't hafta yell so loud." Inuyasha smirked as the cycle went on. Changing colors, blubbering like a fish, popping eyes.  
  
By the end of the lesson, Anzu was so tired and frustrated he retired from his job for a week. Inuyasha: 1 Anzu: 0. He made sure to swagger from the room, just to wither the poor man's nerves even further as he packed his bags.  
  
Now it was time for gym with Maya. She was a petite woman with neck length light brown hair and round hazel eyes. Inuyasha thought she was cute, and he knew she thought he was also, but she was very dense so he just gave up on flirting. (Think of Hojo in short girl form)  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha," she giggled, smiling as she waved at him. He had changed from his usual red kimono into a short sleeved shirt and tattered breeches.  
  
"Uh. . .hi Maya." He used to be infatuated with her, but she couldn't pick up on the hints he gave her and there was really nothing behind that pretty face, as in a BRAIN.  
  
"How are you doing?" Little dimples appeared on her face. Didn't she realize that he wasn't interested? Mentally shaking his head, brushing it off, he put on a fake smile.  
  
"Fine. And you?" All this small talk was boring. He yawned.  
  
"Great."  
  
"How were your other classes?"  
  
"Fine," he rumbled. When were they going to get on with the jog?  
  
"Hey would you like do, you know. . .DO something this Saturday?"  
  
"Oh look! A thingy!" She turned excitedly.  
  
"WHERE?" While she was gazing off into the distance, looking for the thingy that never really existed, Inuyasha snuck away. "Where are you Inu- kun?" she wailed.  
  
~*~  
  
Lunch. His favorite period. Ripping into the chicken like a starved dog, he considered what he would do tonight. His mom was hosting a conference in one of the elegant spare rooms that no one ever went into, though it was decorated. That meant he wouldn't be able to see her all night. Now that he thought about it, he had been pretty childish this morning, like Miroku had pointed out. Stupid houshi. He gulped down some water and wiped it off with the back of his hand, then on his breeches. If he just stayed, locked up in his room all night, nothing would harm him, right? And no enemies knew when his time of the month was, right?  
  
Nodding to himself, his ears flicked forwards. Someone was running towards him. Maya. He groaned.  
  
"Inu-kun!" she squealed. "I found you! I found the thingy!" She held up a leaf in her hand. He sweat-dropped. How retarded. . .  
  
"Uh, that's cute, Maya."  
  
"And guess what?"  
  
"What?" he asked dully, eyeing his dessert greedily.  
  
"You get to miss your next period."  
  
"WHAT!" He hopped up from his chair and Maya giggled at him.  
  
"You're mom wants to talk with you, silly." Was she five or what? Cute, she was real, real, REAL cute, but a rock had more brains. ^_^*  
  
"Okay."  
  
"By Inu-sama!" Where did she get all of these pet names from? Sighing, he gobbled his entire hunk of cake in the space of about five seconds and trotted obediently to his mom's chambers.  
  
~*~  
  
"Aw, hi Inu-chan," she cooed. He always loved his mother's voice. Sweet as honey, smooth like silk. Sure, he could be a hell of a brat to everyone else, everyone else but his mom.  
  
"Hello Ma." She was sitting on her bed, sunlight spilling from the window, glimmering on her black hair, and she was smiling at him. That smile always melted his heart.  
  
"Sit." She pointed to a small cushion from a sofa by her feet and he sat, like a little puppy, as she put her hands to his totally kawaii ears and began to rub them. If she said that she was going to give over the whole kingdom to Sesshomaru, he wouldn't have cared, or heard, he was in pure bliss. "Inuyasha." His reply was a soft, rumbling purr.  
  
"I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you about my meeting with Queen Higurashi of the Northern Lands. Does that upset you?" He shook his head.  
  
"I will be in a spare room tonight. And it is the new moon. Do you want me to postpone it?"  
  
"No. . ." he growled, a rare smiling gracing his features.  
  
"I know you are vulnerable on this day, but when you're a strong hanyou-" He smirked. "-no one would dare bother you. Are you sure, I value you more than anything else in the world."  
  
"I know mother, don't. . ." His eyes began to drift shut. When anyone ever touched his ears lovingly it was always giving a warm feeling-like you would have if you slipped in a hot bath-all over his scalp and it ran down his entire body.  
  
"Now you're sure, Inu-chan? I don't want you getting hurt." He nodded and growled softly when she removed her hand.  
  
"You can go finish the last five minutes of math before you have free time."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~*~  
  
He was stuffed with food, and now was feeling very sleeping. Raking a hand over his amber eyes, he yawned and shuffled up to his chambers, to be greeted by Miroku, who was looking eagerly out of the window.  
  
"It's almost time."  
  
"I know, idiot."  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"It's alright, houshi."  
  
"Are you going to stay up tonight?"  
  
"Duh. I'm not really in the mood to get murdered in my sleep," Inuyasha answered truthfully with the smallest hint of sarcasm. As soon as the sun set he began to feel tingly all over. First, his hair, originally white- silver was getting streaked with black identical to his mother's and was shortening, along with his height. Then, his claws and doggy ears shrank and regular human ones replaced them. Next, his fangs disappeared and finally, his eyes turned into a deep blue-purple.  
  
He growled, though it was no where as impressive.  
  
"I feel so weak."  
  
"It's alright. It's only for one night."  
  
"Do you know how many enemies my father and mother have?" he barked. Miroku nodded.  
  
"Yes, I am two years older than you."  
  
"Feh! Like that really makes a difference."  
  
"Are you upset that your father is dead?"  
  
"Hell no! I didn't even know the guy. That's the problem. Always off in the wild or fighting in petty battles, I didn't even know what he looked like much less what he WAS like." Miroku shook his head sympathetically, squeezing Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"I don't need your pity, Miroku. I don't need anyone's."  
  
"So, do you think Queen Higurashi is here?"  
  
"Don't change the subject."  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"How the heck do you expect me to know?" Inuyasha cried, throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
"I didn't. I just wanted to change the mood, geez, do you think?" he asked.  
  
"If you weren't my friend--"  
  
"Anyway, did you hear that one of her daughter's died?"  
  
"Yeah. Kikyo was it? I saw her once. Tried to beat the crap outta me though."  
  
"When did that happen?"  
  
"You remember. Some stupid business trip."  
  
"Ah, yes. How old were you at the time?"  
  
"I dunno, 12 maybe."  
  
"Does she have any other daughters?" Now a mischievous glint was in the eyes.  
  
"Hell, I don't know what yer scheming but I don't wanna be any part of it."  
  
"Inuyasha. . ."  
  
"Fine! Her name's Kami or Kaphome or something like that." He crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Have you ever seen her?" Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Nope, all I know is that she looks just like Kikyo, the creepy b*tich! Something happened to both of them right after we left but mother never told me." He shrugged his shoulders. "Not like I care of nothing. That whole family is screwed in my opinion."  
  
~*~  
  
"Good morning Inuyasha. Did you sleep well?" Shioko(his mom) asked politely as she sipped her tea. He took his place next to her at the seemingly mile long table, grabbing a glass of water.  
  
"No, Ma, I never sleep well on the new moon," he muttered, shoveling some rice in his mouth with his chopsticks. "How was your conference wit that Higurashi?"  
  
"Fine. We really wanted to get to know each other better and clear up our borders so trade will be easier. Then we got to talking about you." His face turned bright red.  
  
"W-what. MA!" he yelled. Everyone turned to looked at him, including Miroku who was at his right, blinked, then went back to their food.  
  
"No, no. It wasn't anything embarrassing. But she has a daughter, and well--" He cut her off.  
  
"YOU TRIED TO MARRY ME TO HER?" Pressing silence filled the room once more. He blushed again.  
  
"No! No!" She merrily waved her hands in front of her face. "I told her about your little problems-"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Inuyasha, PLEASE people are starting to stare." He nodded, directing his gaze back to his bowl of rice.  
  
"Gomen, but what about enemies--"  
  
"Anyway, Queen Higurashi is single and she is a very wonderful woman, so I don't believe she'll spill the secret. Her daughter, Kagome, has a problem, too."  
  
"It's not the same!" he rumbled, almost choking on his food.  
  
"You're right. Very, very different, but closer than you think. So, we thought you'd like to meet." He dropped his chopsticks.  
  
"Ma! I don't care about meeting some snobby little girl, all I wanna do is live here in peace!"  
  
"I thought it would be good for you to mingle with females your own age."  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Inuyasha, please don't be difficult. You'll only be spending a month or so with her, and then you can leave."  
  
"Ma! How could you do that?"  
  
"Mother know's best!" she replied casually, returning to tea. "Besides, from what I heard, Kagome is beautiful."  
  
"Like hell that matters to me." But, it did, in fact, spark his interest.  
  
"Oh please, Inuyasha try, I'm sure that you'll enjoy it, and I am allowing Miroku to join you!"  
  
"That's a relief." When his mother screwed up those big puppy eyes he couldn't shove her off.  
  
"It'll be good to make some new friends, and I'm sure you'll like it there. Kagome, is also in need of a friend."  
  
"No catch?"  
  
"No catch." He nodded, but from the a feeling of dread settled at the pit of his stomach, he was sure it was a bad omen of things to come.  
  
~*Whew, that was the longest chapter I've ever written! Please tell me if it makes sense and remember to review! Later Days!*~ 


	3. OH LORD!

The Eternal Curse  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
OH LORD!  
  
~*Thanks for all of your reviews guys, I really appreciate it!*~  
  
There are a lot of breaks ( *** or ~*~ or *~*) in this story to show a large passage of time, change in position, or different characters.  
  
This is the first time I've used these tags. I apologize if they are messy.  
  
Disclaimer: People say I don't have a firm grip on reality when I claim to own Inuyasha. My response? Shut the hell up.  
  
***  
  
You know how those days turn from bad to worse? Everything seems to go wrong. Either, everyone hates you and spends a gruesome amount of time loathing you OR you don't get enough attention in the first place. You seem to have no friends. You're frustrated, and everyone keeps pestering you about some person that you have to meet in less that a week that you haven't even caught a glimpse of. Why can't you choose your own friends? Live your own life? Everything is perfectly planned, perfectly arranged. Life sucks huh? Welcome to the lives of Princess Kagome and Prince Inuyasha.  
  
***  
  
Kagome had somehow survived last night, but her whimpers and screams soon turned vicious, and her room the next day, was catastrophic. Her mattress was ripped, bookcases were turned over and the fine glass of the window was shattered. Last night had been worse than usual, and when she came out of her room, in a slightly ruffled dress with tussled hair, with a pounding headache, the maids scurried to clean her chambers.  
  
She was in a rush to grab a quick breakfast before her classes started, but she winded up running into someone.  
  
"Oh, gomen, Mama," she mumbled.  
  
"It's alright Kagome, are you hurting? How was last night?" she asked urgently, voice laced with tight concern. Kagome tried to suppress a smile.  
  
"Fine," she replied, stifling a yawn.  
  
"You don't look fine. You have bags under you eyes and your hair is a mess!"  
  
"Thanks for noticing," she snapped, trying to run her fingers through her messy hair but they only got snared. She groaned. "Last night was rougher than usual. I barely slept!"  
  
"I wish I could have been there for it, it is my job, after all . Gomen, gomen."  
  
"Arigato, Mama, but it wasn't your fault. That meeting must've been important, how was it," she said, yawning, rubbing sleep from her tired eyes.  
  
"The journey was easy as we were on our fastest steeds. You should have seen Queen Shioko's castle! Marvelous!" she added, with an envious tone. "Anyway, we chatted and planned about opening up our borders to increase trade, And we got to talking about her son and you--"  
  
"NANI! MAMA!" Kagome screamed, making her head pound even more. She moaned.  
  
"Gomen," she answered, still smiling.  
  
"You didn't tell them about. . ." Her voice trailed off. She couldn't bare to think about what would happen if she had. . .  
  
"Hai, I did, We decided it would be best if you met." Kagome couldn't help it, her mouth hung open.  
  
"Nani! Why?" she screeched.  
  
"He is having some of the same problems as you are."  
  
"Yeah, and you're probably blaming it on puberty. Mama, Kikyo did it!"  
  
"Enough!" Koi raged, eyes narrowing into slits, her mouth forming a straight line. Kagome gulped. "I will not have you talking about your poor sister like that Kagome! You know she wasn't the one!"  
  
"Mama, I was there!" she whined. Of course, her darling, favorite, beautiful, perfect daughter could never do anything like that! HA! Yeah right. Behind that mask Kikyo was a selfish, petty, disloyal, envious person. "KIKYO IS MEAN!"  
  
"KAGOME!" Koi shouted, just as loud, brown eyes now burning with fury.  
  
"GOMEN!" she practically shouted, still not wanting to make eye contact.  
  
"Go to your room," her voice was quiet and lethal. Kagome hated that tone. It was intimidating as well as unnerving.  
  
"I can't, it's messed up, as usual."  
  
"Then just get out of my sight. I don't want to see hide or hair or hair of you until dinner AND you will go and apologize to all of your teachers and explain why you cannot attend their classes."  
  
"Fine, it's not like you loved me anyway! Kikyo was your favorite!" And she fled to Yumiko's room before her mother could respond.  
  
~*~  
  
As usual, her room was dark, with the musty smell of books and old ink. A stray beam of sunlight filtered through a cracked, grubby window.  
  
"Ms. Yumiko. . ." Kagome murmured.  
  
"Kagome, tardy, again?" She appeared to emerge from the shadows, and put a clawed, bony hand on her shoulder. Kagome sprung from her reach clutching her chest in horror. "Scared, now aren't we?" She wasn't yelling for once, deciding to take a chance, Kagome cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Ms. Yumiko, are you alright?"  
  
"I just got great news!" Kagome prayed that it was that she was going to quit her job, but of course, she got no such favor.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"That little hanyou brat from the Western Lands is coming to visit, right? He's a spoiled, selfish, destructive, defiant, idiotic boy and my bet is that he is going to ruin your life." There was an odd, eerie twinkle in her beetle black eyes that made Kagome shudder. So, that was it!  
  
"I did not hear that from Mama. So, I will take my chances, maybe we'll be the best of friends. Anyway, Ms. Yumiko, I won't be able to attend your classes today, which is a shame, because I talked back to mother." There was a whispery cackle and she showed her yellow, jagged teeth.  
  
"For once, your mother is heeding my word. You will come to a nasty end if that curse doesn't finish you off first." (Does this remind you of someone from Harry Potter?) Kagome narrowed her eyes, and huffed gently, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Arigato for that, MS. Yumiko. Now I must depart." With that, she angrily stomped from the room.  
  
Was everyone out to ruin her day? It sure seemed so. Sighing, she walked to Tai's classroom. It was the beginning of a long day.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oi, Sango-chan!" Kagome called, quickly rushing up to her friend who was struggling with Rei and Zenshin.  
  
"Kagome-chan! Take Rei, arigato!" She grabbed the rope and trailed after her.  
  
"Your welcome. I'm punished. Mama is such a--"  
  
"Don't say it," Sango warned.  
  
"But she can be real hot headed sometimes! All I did was say that it was Kikyo's fault," Kagome explained hurriedly, her grip on the leash tightening.  
  
"You don't honestly believe that do you?" Sango asked, shaking her head. "I mean Kikyo was--"  
  
"Perfect, I know, you don't have to rub it in," she mumbled. "And I don't feel like explaining." They scrambled over a log in their way while the dogs yipped happily. Of course, no one is going to believe me. Perfect, beautiful, kind, wonderful, intelligent, wise, helpful Kikyo would never do something like that She pouted, poking out her lip.  
  
"Aw, don't get upset Kagome! I'm sure she'll be alright at dinner. That guest of yours will be coming over shortly, I assume." She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want a snobby boy coming over and I bet Mama is trying to hook me up with him, like Hobo."  
  
"You mean Hojo?"  
  
"Oh whatever. That dude was dull, I mean come on! After he finished boring me to death with his lint collection, he explained the personalities of every ant in his farm!" Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Big yawn."  
  
"I know! And I bet this guy will be ugly and dumb, as usual!" How very wrong she was.  
  
~*~  
  
"And she's smart, funny, beautiful. . ." he drawled, prodding the hanyou with his finger. "Hey, are you listening?"  
  
"Why should I?" Inuyasha growled, throwing up a small brass ball, catching it easily. "I know Ma made you do that, so I'd somehow fall in love with her!"  
  
"Ooh, you're quick."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment. Anyways, I'm not falling for it, so you can stop. It's not like I wanna go anyway, it's just that Ma wants it so much that I'll put up with the little b*tch for a while," he explained heatedly, twirling the ball in his fingers. He was in the library - his entire lesson plan for Tuesday. Of course, Miroku and Inuyasha was defying rules because they were just talking. Oh man. How do I get myself into these situations? What am I gonna do for a month? Annoying the b*tch seems to be my only option, right?  
  
"And besides, I heard that that castle is know for it's beautiful woman," Miroku added thoughtfully. Inuyasha turned bored amber eyes towards him before rolling them.  
  
"Is that all you think about you perverted houshi?" he mumbled, throwing the ball up into the air again. He had it since it was little and never wanted to give it up like his building blocks or figurines.  
  
"What else is there to think about when I only have you to tend to?" He never saw the ball whizzing towards him but he did feel it when it connected with his skull.  
  
"Watch what you say, I'm going outside, don't follow," he ordered to deaf ears, for the poor houshi was unconscious.  
  
Inuyasha found his favorite perch - the tree farthest from the castle, practically into the open, but guards always prevented him from going any further. How he longed to escape the confinement of the castle, go on a glorious hunt, smell the fresh air, to be free. Sighing, ear twitching in obvious annoyance, he slumped on his branch.  
  
~*~  
  
". . .and handsome and--"  
  
"TAI SHUT UP!" she screeched, body trembling in rage. Her teacher/friend looked in with obvious hurt.  
  
"Gomen for displeasing you, miss," Tai said stiffly. Kagome quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Since when did you start calling me miss?" she asked.  
  
"Since you stopped being my friend." And before Kagome could protest, she walked off. This just isn't my day  
  
~*~  
  
What did I do to deserve this? she thought, stomping through the halls, trying to find someplace that wasn't swarming with servants. Last night was awful. Then Mama and I get into a fight! Yumiko is being her usual b*tchy self, Sango doesn't believe me. Tai follows me around, trying to put in a good word about Inutrasha even though she hasn't even SEEN the guy! Plus, I HAVE NO FRIENDS!  
  
***  
  
He knew it wouldn't last long. The temporary, fake freedom that is. And, just like he expected, Miroku came trotting up to him. Inuyasha only half listened to the employed monk's talks.  
  
"Inuyasha, you must pack your bags and prepare tonight. Your mother wants to set out earlier. You will arrive there in less that a day, as the castles are close, and our horses are fast. I am to help you pick out clothes and anything else you would like to bring and you are supposed to wear a nice outfit, because there will be a banquet in your honor where you meet the princess, but you won't see her during the night." He paused, drawing in a quick breath, as that mischievous glint took over his eyes. Inuyasha sweat-dropped.  
  
"DON'T get any ideas," he hissed.  
  
"Anyway," he cleared his throat as he continued. "You are going to have to devote all of your time and energy towards the girl and everyone expects you to be friends and fast so I would loose the whole high-and-mighty thing you having going on for a while. See to it that you are polite and not a slob at the table, thank you very much." He checked his notes and scribbled on a scrap of torn parchment, making sure that he didn't miss anything. "Well, that's all."  
  
"What's that for? It's not like I'm going out today or tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Wrong," he snickered. "In fact, you're going out tonight. Besides, I get to go with you, to see to it that you behave yourself. Then I will be showered with beautiful women!" *WHACK*  
  
"Get a grip," Inuyasha growled, sensing a major headache was on the way. Why had he agreed to this?  
  
~*~  
  
Somehow she had gotten lost. How that was even possible in her own castle, she didn't know. All she knew was that she was in a large, spacious room without any furniture. Some pale light struggled to pass through the window. The wooden floor was blanketed with two inch thick dust and it clung to her shoes as she walked across it.  
  
"Hmm. . .with a little cleaning up and a mattress, this might be my perfect night time chambers!" she cried. "Now, all I need is a broom. I want to do it myself. It'll be my own, my own secret room and no one will be the wiser. That way my other room can stay in once piece!"  
  
A while later, she found herself back up there, a broom, dustpan, mop, brush, pails, and cleaning sprays in hand. She had stolen them from the maid's closets and prayed that her memory knew where it was leading her, and she found that same, shiny wooden door with the less impressive space behind.  
  
She hitched up her robes, tying them into a knot so they wouldn't brush against the floor, and grabbed the broom.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was proud of her work. The floor was sparkling and dust free, the air was fresh - since she opened the window. Now the room looked more vast and all she needed was a bed of shorts. A bundle of sheets would have to make do, and when she took them from the linen closet and piled them on the floor, it was done.  
  
"But I have to leave soon. Someone may be looking for me, though I doubt it."  
  
***  
  
A zillion good byes later, he was in a carriage, though he'd much rather follow directions and bound from tree to tree, but Miroku protested, saying that he'd be sweaty and unable to take a bath before the banquet, then the princess would see him. It wasn't like it really mattered to him.  
  
"When are we going to get there?" he asked, as he jounced along in his cushioned seat.  
  
"In about an hour or so, why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason," came his ever so innocent reply as he stared out the window. He's planning something, I'm sure of it  
  
*~*  
  
"KAGOME-CHAN!" Sango squealed, gasping for breath, leaning on Kagome for support. "I-I-I've g-g-got something to t-tell you!"  
  
"What?" Whatever it was, it was important.  
  
"You know that guy you were supposed to meet?" she asked, gulping in a mouthful of air.  
  
"Yeah, what about him?. . ."  
  
"He's coming!"  
  
"What, next week?" she questioned lazily, hoping Sango wouldn't notice the large amount of dust that stuck to her dress.  
  
"No, tonight."  
  
"NANI!"  
  
***  
  
How could she do this to me! she screeched, fuming. It was only TODAY that Mama told me he was coming over. Only YESTERDAY that she met Queen Shioko. And a DAY later he COMES! OH MY GOD!  
  
"Kagome?" a very timid voice asked.  
  
"Mama?" She spun on her heel to see Koi, looking very sober.  
  
"Gomen, Kagome-chan. Gomen. I am sorry to get mad at you. . .and punished you."  
  
"Arigato, Mama. I shouldn't have yelled."  
  
"Truce?"  
  
"Truce." The pair exchanged a soft hug.  
  
"But, honey, I've got some news."  
  
"Yeah why is Inuyasha coming here tonight! I mean, you only met Queen Shioko yesterday, came and told me today, and now he's coming tonight! It doesn't make any sense."  
  
"We are old friends, from childhood, I had only forgotten, seeing that I have extraordinary memory loss. But, since we met last night, I remembered. I know she also recalled our friendship, but she wouldn't tell her son, because he would assume a pre-planned marriage. Also, she said that he would most likely be coming the next day, but he could be stalled to up to a week--" Her sentence broke when she paused to sniff. "Kagome, you are very dirty! Please wash up and meet me in approximately half an hour, make sure that Sato sees to your hair. Tonight's banquet will be very important indeed!"  
  
Grumbling, Kagome stomped up the stairs. This just isn't my day, this just isn't my day  
  
***  
  
Before he knew it, he was outside the castle guards, being thoroughly scanned by guards. With a grunt of approval, they let them in. The actual castle was wondrous. (Bear with me people, I don't know what Japanese castles are like) It was almost as high as it was long with a green roof and a seemingly mile long wooden patio. Little ponds and streams dotted the landscape along with some shrubs and beautiful trees.  
  
He swung open the door, and groaned and Miroku told him to smooth some of the wrinkles in his clothing. But, he did, and followed him up the endless marble stairs. Miroku knocked twice on the door and a man, surly with hooded eyes and a big, broad chest opened the door.  
  
"Ah, you must be Prince Inuyasha. Please enter." Another man, almost identical to the first swung open another door and he stepped inside. The floor was marble and there seemed to be a zillion, crystal or gold chandeliers hanging on the ceiling. There were some regular stair cases, but they met with twirling ones that ascended to a higher area.  
  
"I think the Great Hall will be that way," Miroku said quietly, also in awe. Inuyasha nodded, and almost hesitantly swung open the doors. There was a deep, blood red carpet underneath their feet and on top of it was a stretched out table with a sparkling white table cloth laden with expensive looking china and silver/gold eating utensils.  
  
Before he could make a move, a woman, with long black hair cascading down her back and big brown eyes rushed up to him.  
  
"You must be Prince Inuyasha! I'm Queen Higurashi. Please, come in. Someone will take your bags for you," she said quickly and excitedly. He merely nodded. Now where was that girl he was supposed to hang out with. . .? The Great Hall was completely filled, people sat chattering in their seats, there was only one empty one. "I apologize. Kagome is late, but she will not be able to stay with you for long, because she has to depart to her chambers around 5 or 6 o'clock. Hopefully she will be here any minute." She plastered a fake grin over her face. Inuyasha just shrugged, hoping that she wouldn't detect how sloppily dressed he was.  
  
"Ah, and here's Kagome!" Koi cried. His eyes swept the Hall until they settled upon a pair of chocolate brown ones and in a few seconds they locked on his.  
  
~*Sorry to leave with a cliffy! Does this make any sense? Please review! Is it possible to work the tags like b and i from Microsoft Word? Does anyone know how? I would be EXTREMELY grateful if you explained how in an e-mail! Arigato. Later Days!*~ 


	4. Ah, So We Meet At Last

The Eternal Curse  
  
Chapter Four:  
Ah, So We Meet At Last  
  
A/N: Got nothing to say! O.o  
  
Disclaimer: People say I don't have a firm grip on reality when I claim to own Inuyasha. My response? Shut the hell up!  
  
I really don't like putting curses in my story, but it is slightly called for, so if you are offended by mild cursing, please don't continue.  
  
Pointers for this chapter:  
  
Will be told in POVS, so you must pay attention.  
  
I may start putting in second person views in the beginning of the story  
  
Pay close attention to dialogue  
  
***  
  
* Okay, so you realize that you are going to meet that person your mother and your peers keep yapping about. But, what you don't realize is that they were secretly plotting on putting you two together sooner. The mere thought makes you retch! GREAT! Now you in the Great Hall, and your eyes have just met *  
  
*.*.*KAG POV*.*.*  
  
I just come rushing from my room. I don't care that my hair was slightly messy. I don't care that my dress is very wrinkly. All I do know is that I am hungry, and hope to grab a quick bite before I have to look "him" in the eye, but when I charge into the Great Hall, I can't feel the hundreds of eyes on me, it is just one pair and I turn to look. It was him. The first thing I notice is his long, silver-white hair tumbling past his shoulders to his waist. Then, when I squint, I see bright amber depths. I feel as if I am drowning in those eyes and I think I start to drool, but when two, small, white triangles twitch on top of his head, my gaze adverts to them. They are KAWAII PUPPY EARS! I draw in a sharp intake of breath as I watch them.  
  
Fine, I have to admit, he was cuter than Homo, WAY cuter, more like heart- stoppingly gorgeous, but I can only ponder on that in my subconscious. He seems to be staring at me, too, and I suddenly feel self-conscious and ugly. I want to turn away, but when my eyes catch Mama's glare, I gulp, hoping that I won't trip on the way towards him. Gulping again, I begin to walk.  
  
~.~.~INU POV~.~.~  
  
When she first rushed into the room, I thought she was a Goddess. All I can really make out at that distance is long jet black hair pulled smartly into a sloppy bun, a few loose wisps brushing her face. Her eyes, identical to her mother's, are a deep and soft chocolate brown, but she seems to be practically scowling at me. I all of the sudden felt like crap. Hey, what I am I worry about her for? I mean, I'm INUYASHA for crying out loud. No b*tch is gonna make me feel bad. She looks stupid, I wonder if I can "play" with her. That should be fun.  
  
Even though my cocky thoughts seem to be getting the better of me, when she starts to progress down the steps, my heart skips a beat, and I feel heat flooding to my cheeks. Oh no! Am I blushing? I haven't blushed over a girl since. . .ever! I scowl, hoping to look menacing, but when she comes closer, my eyes can't help travel to her curves and long legs and nice, soft, tender lips. I feel my cheeks flush for a second time. Can she notice? I hope not.  
  
"Hi, Kagome Higurashi," she says, in a soft, yet confident voice. I reluctantly, stick out one of my own.  
  
"Inuyasha Yoshitomi," I reply, as I see her gaze move to my ears. I hope she won't screech or call me a freak. No, her mother's here. She won't do that at least with her around, and I try to brush away a small smile that crosses her face. As I peer closer into her eyes, I see sorrow briefly masked by a fake wave of excitement and happiness. I choose to ignore it, and hurriedly release her hand which seemed to stay in mines longer than it should.  
  
"Welcome to my home. I hope you find your stay enjoyable here," she mutters, gaze traveling to the ground. I know it was forced, but what's so interesting about a carpet? "Are you hungry?" I nod fiercely, only just then realizing my own intense hunger. Maybe it was her beauty, but food seemed to be the farthest thing from my mind a few moments before. She's staring at me. Oh great! And hard, too. Is this just a front? I hope not, then she'll be easier to ignore.  
  
"Follow me," the princess says in a barely audible voice, but my ultra- sensitive ears pick it up. I follow her.  
  
*.*.*KAG POV*.*.*  
  
I can feel him glaring or staring - take your pick - at the back of my neck. His eyes are so beautiful as well as his hair and I can't help but be jealous and I love his ears a heck of a lot more than my own. He reminds me of a dog. Not a dirty, rotten, mutt, but a kawaii, white, snuggly one that I want to cuddle with. Whoa! Where did THAT come from? With that glare he gave me, I'm sure he wouldn't like that very much. So much for a teddy bear. A sigh escapes my lips. Of course Mama had someone pull up an extra chair and place it next to mines. Small talk. All part of being a princess, but that doesn't mean I have to be good at it. In fact, I suck. Horribly. I either talk to fast or too slow, and pick the most boring of subjects to talk about. Maybe Hobo would have suited me better after all.  
  
The food is not here yet, and the way Mama is glowering at me, while pasting that annoyingly perfect, but fake smile on her face, I know she's begging me to make small talk. I can't help but sigh as I look at Inuyasha from the corner of my eye. Of course he's not looking at me, but. . .still, his proximity. . . GRR! Snap out of it girl! I don't even know this guy, what he's like, or ANYTHING!  
  
"How was your trip?" I ask rather loudly. Great, perfect thing to say. . .  
  
"Boring," he mumbles, twirled a spoon between his fingers. His eyes still don't meet mines.  
  
"Oh. And uh. . .I hope you like spending time here." Didn't I say that already?  
  
"Didn't you already say that?" he mirrors, one eyebrow furrowing. I can feel my own temper rising. Look, I was trying to be NICE! My attraction to this guy drops to about -25. I grumble under my breath and brighten when the food comes.  
  
As soon as Inuyasha's place is filled, he dives into it like an animal. He doesn't use his hands, and bits of food and drink are dribbling down his chin. I wrinkle my nose, suddenly loosing my appetite.  
  
"Uh. . .we have chopsticks you know." (Sorry if I put forks earlier, I'm dumb) I hear a growl coming from his throat and I gulp, and try to look at my oden. Even my favorite dish seems disgusting with Inuyasha pigging out right next to me. "Well, Mama, Inuyasha, I'm going to turn in early, I'm not real hungry."  
  
"Honey, you sure?" she asks after she finishes slurping her noodles.  
  
"Mm-hm." I nod to assure her, and advert my attention to Inuyasha.  
  
"Good night." He shrugs, and continues to shovel food into his hungry mouth. WHAT A PIG! Growling, I angrily get up, the legs of the chair scraping against the floor, and stamp to my room. I need to cool off or else tonight will be even more painful.  
  
***NORMAL POV***  
  
Inuyasha groaned. Was it morning already? He rubbed some sleep from his eyes, stretched, and yawned loudly. At first, he believed that everything was a dream and last night's banquet never happened, but then he realized that the navy blue curtains weren't his own, and last night wasn't a dream. Inuyasha sighed. That girl, Ka-go-me was it? She was beautiful and seemed to be nice, but she didn't seem to like him very much.  
  
"So what?" he yawned, shuffling to the bathroom to take a quick rinse. "Then my plan will proceed."  
  
***  
  
He didn't expect to see her gobbling food down almost god-like at the table. It was still early, he could tell by the sun's position, and the place was devoid of even servants. ~Perfect!~ he thought. Kagome suddenly noticed him and put on a cheery smile.  
  
"Oi, Inuyasha!" she said, waving, then pointing to the seat next to her. "Want some left over rolls?" He nodded, then took his place by her side, and licked his lips when she pilled some bread onto his plate.  
  
"No one knows that I can cook, but keep that a secret between you and me, okay?"  
  
"Oi, bitch, you think we're friends?" he asked, as he tore into the biscuit with his fangs. Kagome huffed.  
  
"I am NOT a bitch. Besides, we have to spend the next month or so together, so I thought we might as well call it a truce," she growled, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Don't get any ideas," he said.  
  
"What's THAT suppose to mean?" He shrugged, trying to prevent a grin from spreading across his face. This girl would be fun.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
***  
  
"You know, it would be easier for you just to ask for help!"  
  
"Shut up! I don't need you!"  
  
"Whatever. Feh, stupid weakling. Give it here." He extended his hand.  
  
"No!" she cried, clutching the jar fiercely.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No! I can do it myself!" He allowed a small grin of amusement to cross his face as he watched the girl struggle to open a jar of peaches for them to share.  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha turned his back, waiting for her to whimper and whine, begging for help, but it never came. He turned to see her glaring at him. Ouch. Major blow to his male ego.  
  
"You don't have to be such a jerk about it!" With that she stormed away. Once he was sure she couldn't see him anymore, he snuck over to the counter, to open the jar, but found it was loose.  
  
"She did it herself?" He pouted. (AW!) This was turning out to be harder than he anticipated.  
  
***  
  
"I knew he was going to be a jerk!" she huffed, stomping down the stars. "It's just day one and he's already frying my nerves!" Kagome blew her bangs out of her eyes and sighed. Then, a sinister look came over her face. "I guess I'll a play little game with him." *cackles* "That'll be fun."  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha was annoyed. Where could she have gone? He followed her scent. She was sitting out on the steps and he trudged up to her and plopped down.  
  
"Some hostess you are," he muttered, voice laced with obvious boredom.  
  
"Some guest you are!" she retorted, eyes not meeting his. A few loose strands of her hair blew against her cheek. She watched them with mild interest.  
  
"You need to learn some respect," Inuyasha informed her angrily. "We are demons. Demons are superior to humans." Kagome growled. He smirked arrogantly.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, what happens if you have some ~human~ in you?" she asked in a deadpan voice, while emphasizing human, trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
"W-what?" He murmured, faint blush crossing his cheeks.  
  
"You heard," Kagome replied as she got up, brushing off her dress. "You're a hanyou."  
  
"How did you know that. . .wench?" he added for good flavor.  
  
"Ears," she through over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
***  
  
Miroku was irritated. He had swept aimlessly through the halls, hoping to catch a glimpse of a woman's backside, or of her beautiful face, but no, all he had seen were grumpy, wart-faced maids who shoved him away when he stopped them to chat, only to recoil from their appearance when they turned to face him.  
  
"Maybe Inuyasha is having better luck with Lady Kagome," he said, then pouted(kawaii!). "How come he gets luck with all the girls!" Then he saw something! A GIRL! His pulse quickened. A girl, about 18 in age with flowing black hair, and a short servant dress. He combed some loose locks from his face, and cleared his throat. The girl turned, and smiled cheerily at him.  
  
"Well, hello there. You are Master Miroku, right?" she asked, extending a hand. He nodded eagerly, taking her hands in his, relishing the soft feel of them.  
  
"Yes! And you may be. . ." His voice trailed off as his eyes ran up and down the girl's body. Pretty tall for a girl, nice face, topaz brown eyes, and a good body.  
  
"Sango," she answered, unsurely. This guy was way too touchy feely. She closed her eyes, but jolted when she felt a soft, yet firm caress on her butt. As her lips formed the words and her hand flew up into the air, she saw a lazy, satisfied smile on his face.  
  
"HENTAI!" she finally screeched, hand making contact with his cheek. A throbbing red mark appeared.  
  
"My beautiful Sango. . ." he muttered, his own hand rubbing vigorously at the tender spot on his face. "I was only admiring your nice as--"  
  
"Save it," she growled, stomping away, hiding her blush. Another goofy grin appeared on his face.  
  
"She wants me."  
  
***  
  
Kagome was puzzled when she saw a silently fuming, red faced Sango stomp by her, but she knew better than to interrupt her and face her wrath. She sighed.  
  
"It's so boring. The new guy is a jerk so spending time with him is out. That guy that Inuyasha brought with him seems slightly on the perverted side. Sango would whack me into a coma if I asked her what was wrong. Mama is probably flouncing around, doing nothing in those expensive dresses. . .I need a hobby. And I know just were to start."  
  
***  
  
"Is she on to me? Does she know my intentions? Of course not, I mean, I outsmart everyone, this girl will be no different. Nonetheless, she is really fun to pick on. She's probably gloating around somewhere just cause she figured out what I am. Well that has to stop!" He balled up a fist and slammed it into his other hand. "I wonder if she knows what TFCs are. I bet not. This'll be fun!"  
  
***  
  
Kagome aimed at a nearby tree, bow poised elegantly. She had always been crappy at archery, but she wanted to get better, mainly to show her mom that Kikyo WAS NOT better at everything than she was. Actually, to show everyone.  
  
She released the feather of the arrow, watching in fly quickly, but she missed the target and it landed uselessly on the ground. Kagome pouted, her grip on the bow loosening.  
  
"Nice shot," came a voice. She whipped around to find it's owner and scowled. Inuyasha stood, shoulder propped up against the tree, eyes closed, obvious grin touching the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Shut up, baka," Kagome grumbled, shakily pulling another arrow from her quiver.  
  
"Why bother if you can't hit?" he asked haughtily, eyes never opening.  
  
"You got a problem with it, LEAVE!" she practically shouted.  
  
"Ooh, we have quite a temper, don't we?" Inuyasha snickered, watching her face go five shades of red. But, she suddenly, calmed, and closed her eyes, sucking in a deep breath.  
  
"I've been stupid. Why get upset over you?" Kagome inquired, shrugging her shoulders lightly. She wanted to get another shot in before she was called in for her daily library exercises. Even though she was off from her lessons because of her guest, she was required to read for at least 20 minutes in the library. Kagome decided against shooting an arrow, though. She was not in the mood to get ridiculed by an immature hanyou. Sighing, she put it back and walked off, just as Sango called from the castle.  
  
"Hey. . .get back here! I wasn't finished!"  
  
~*~  
  
"You might as well get used to it," Sango replied surely, as she pulled a thick black volume from itself, running a hesitant hand over the cover. "He will be here for a month."  
  
"Duh, I know that, it's just, I can't stand him and it's only the first day!" Kagome cried, standing on tip-toe, trying to grasp a book that looked interesting. She was too short and scurried off to find a stool.  
  
"Patience. He'll teach you something at least!" Sango said.  
  
"Whatever," she mumbled, returning with the stool. Kagome arranged it and climbed up.  
  
"At least try to befriend him. I bet he's lonely, also," Sango pointed out, nose in her book.  
  
"Sure," Kagome snapped, grabbing the book and hopping down from the stool. "Ah, perfect. 'Demons and Hanyous: A Complete Guide.'"  
  
"Hey, that may be helpful in more way than one," she said happily. Kagome nodded, smiling.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
***  
  
"Late again, I see," Koi sniffed vainly. Kagome ignored her and glared at Inuyasha who was silently jeering her. Again, a red Sango and a really light-headed Miroku ambled to the table and plopped down. Inuyasha suddenly was immersed in deep conversation with his friend.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Miroku over there is a hentai!" she hissed from across the table. Kagome grinned as the food came, eagerly grabbing some chopsticks to dig into her specially made oden.  
  
"Too bad," she said, mouth full.  
  
"Ew, Kagome, don't talk like that," Sango cried, wrinkling her nose, all the same shoveling rice into her mouth.  
  
"Hypocrite!"  
  
"Whatever." Kagome stuck her tongue out, while taking a glass, delicately sipping some wine. Inuyasha "accidentally" bumped her elbow, making some of it dribble down her chin onto her dress. Her eyes widened in shock as she grabbed a napkin to try and wipe off herself.  
  
"Idiot, what you do that for!" she growled venomously.  
  
"Shut up." Kagome had the sudden urge to slap him upside the head, but decided on tugging a little white triangle instead.  
  
"Ow, ow, OW! LET GO!" he whined, whimpering, eyes growing large.  
  
"Jerk, apologize."  
  
"No." Kagome tightened her grip and he winced.  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!" Another painful tug.  
  
"Kagome! Stop playing with the guest! Save that for later!" Koi yelled. Everyone turned and Inuyasha and Kagome instantly turned a vivid shade of red and she let go of his ear at once.  
  
"Apologize."  
  
"But Mama he--"  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"Gomen," she screeched, getting up from the table, ignoring Inuyasha's arrogant smirk. Kagome clenched her hands into fists and stomped off.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Miroku asked after everything went back to normal.  
  
"Stupid wenches and their PMS."  
  
~*Yeah! I finished the 4th chapter! Did you like it? I hope so. Did it make sense? Maybe. . .Sorry if the grammar is messed up! Anyway, remember to review. Aloha*~ 


	5. Education and a Victory

**The Eternal Curse**

**Chapter Five:**

**Education and a Victory **

**A/N:** Nothing to say really, gomen. O_o

**Disclaimer:** Me no own.  You no sue.

~*~

He knew he annoyed her.  He knew he made her blood boil.  He knew she hated his guts.  And yet, it made him happy.  Even after only one day of knowing her, she already despised him, which meant that she would stay out of his way and would be easy to torture.  The only thing left was to challenge her with the TFCs and he would be left completed satisfied.

Almost grinning happily, he went to round up his friend, who was probably spying on some bathing girls, to help him find Kagome and maybe even that other dark-haired girl who was her friend.  Miroku seemed to have taken a shine to her, and, it would make it a hell of a lot more interesting.

"AH!  HENTAI!"

"Speak of the devil," Inuyasha snickered, as Miroku was thrown from on open door only to skid on the deep red carpets.  Shaking his head, he gripped his arm, and yanked him to his feet.  "Dang man, what did you do this time?"

"I only wanted to--"  He stuttered, rubbing a large pink lump rising from his hair.

"Look, save it.  Know where Kagome might be?  I gotta ask her something."

"What so you can get a piece of--"  *******WHACK***  

"DON"T BE SUCH A HENTAI!" Inuyasha seethed, hand twitching.  "No seriously man, where is she?"

Miroku shrugged. 

"Why ask me?"

"You are the only one who keeps personal tabs on all the women in the castle, even after only one day," Inuyasha protested.  Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"True, but no, I haven't really got the pleasure to get better acquainted to her.  That'll be today's highlight!"

"Geez, when will you learn that the world doesn't revolve around women?" he asked irritably, dragging his friend through the hallways.  "She's gotta be somewhere.  It's late."

"Mm."  His friend seemed to have slipped off again, into lala land.

"What's the hell is wrong with you now?" Inuyasha growled with obvious disgust.

"Pretty girl!"  His eyes followed Miroku and landed on a girl, smiling and giggling with Sango in a light, short, green dress, her still damp hair hanging in strips like black silk down her shoulders.

"Kagome," he muttered.

"Who's the lech now?" Miroku sneered, jabbing Inuyasha in the ribs.  He blushed a deep shade of red, swatting away Miroku's hand, swallowing, and stomped up to her.

"Oh great," she mumbled, turning her back to him.

"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded.

"Here," Kagome answered huffily, spinning to face him, eyes narrowed.  "What do you want anyway?"

"I wanted to ask you something."  She rolled her eyes, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, like what?"

"If you wanted a little challenge.  Something to pass the time."  Kagome struggled to hide the spark of interest that came up in her eyes.

"Yeah, like what," she said in a monotone voice.

"The TFCs."

"Nani?"  He snickered at her priceless, clueless expression.

"Miroku had better explain it."  Inuyasha carelessly jabbed a thumb in the direction of his friend who had literally turned into a useless puddle.

"He looks a little. . ."

"Uh. . ."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He melts when he sees pretty girls," Inuyasha explained, shrugging, noticing at once the hopeful shine Kagome got.  "Not that you are or anything.  He thinks any female is beautiful, as long as she can produce children."  Kagome blushed instantly, and tugged at his ear again.  She loved the thin, soft, furry, velvety feeling of them and she could caress them all day long, but with the glare Inuyasha was directing towards her, she doubted it, though she hated inflicting punishment through something so cute.

"OW!  LET GO!" he whimpered so pitifully, she almost released him.

"Only if you promise not to insult me anymore."

"No.  OW!"

"Yes."

"No!. . .OW!"

"YES!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" he hollered.  "OW!"  He felt as if Kagome was going to permanently detach his ear from his head when her cheeks suddenly heated up again.  "W-what?"

"HENTAI!" Sango screeched behind her, whacking Miroku for all he was worth.  He moaned, rubbing the throbbing hotspot on his face.  Kagome dropped her hand to watch as Sango leapt on him with a battle cry.

"Oh Sango, I didn't know you wanted it like this.  Out in the halls. . .with people watching. . ."

"HENTAI!"  ***SLAP***  Kagome winced, as Sango hurriedly got off of him, brushing at her clothes, trying to wipe the furious, bright red blush from her face.

"I guess he won't be coming around till this afternoon."  Everyone nodded in unison.

***

Kagome sat in the knee high, grass, distractedly plucking up a blade, watching it flicker away in the wind.  She sighed.  Whatever the TFCs were she hoped they would be interesting and would cure her boredom.

"Finally."  Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice and turned dumbly to see both he and Miroku plop down on the steps.

"So?"

"Oh, yeah right, ahem," he cleared his throat.  "The TFCs, more commonly known as The Five Challenges are like a tradition at the Yoshitomi Castle.  They are usually a battle between the sexes to determine who is better.  There are five different genres.  Education, endurance, stealth, weaponry, and temptation.  Each is worth a separate amount of points, 10, 10, 10, 10, and 20 which adds up to 60, so you have to win four of the challenges to beat your opponent or win the ones with the most points."  He paused to gather his breath, as Sango and Kagome listened raptly. 

"The challenges will be further explained if you accept them, and, for fun, and to spice up the competition, we make a bet.  So, do you girls accept?"  Both looked at each other and nodded happily.  Something to cure the horrible, slow-killing disease of boredom.

"Of course!"

"Good, now who do you want to compete against?"  His question was directed towards Kagome.

"Inuyasha, of course," she replied, choosing to ignore his arrogant smirk.

"Then I guess I'll go with Miroku."

"And, bets?"

"Miroku, if I win, then you have to stop touching me!" Sango exclaimed, grinning like a maniac.  He face-faulted.

"NO FAIR!" he whined, then a totally lecherous look came over his eyes.  "And if I win, you have to kiss me!"  The color slowly drained from her face.

"K-k-kiss you?" she sputtered.  Miroku nodded.  Sango gulped.  "Then I d-don't intend to loose."

"And if I win," Inuyasha began.  "You have to tell me your secret."

"Likewise."

"Now, we all shake."  Miroku clung to Sango like a magnet, though Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to have the reverse affect.  She just slapped his hand quickly.  "Okay, the education is a simple task.  Get your parchment and quills ready and write up a quiz to challenge your partner."

Kagome nodded, then grinned at Inuyasha.

"You ready?"

"You bet."

***

There was the furious scribbling of quills in the library and once everyone was finished their quiz, they handed them back to their creators to be graded.

Miroku was done first, then Sango, then Kagome, and finally Inuyasha.

"Okay, scores."  Everyone handed him their papers.  "Everything reads as follows – I got an 80, Sango an 85, Inuyasha a. . .HAHA!. . .70, and Kagome a. . .100!"  Kagome put her hands up defensively as the three glared at her.

"SORRY!  His test was too easy!"  She got a prompt glare from her male counterpart, but she shrugged him off.  "That means, Sango and I WIN!  In your face Inuyasha!"  He scowled, baring his little fangs at her.  For a split second, Kagome thought that was totally kawaii, but dismissed it.  

"That means Sango and Kagome get 10 points.  Man, we suck."

"So what?  Just cause a little wench is smarter than me don't mean that she's gonna win the next contests.  You just got lucky!"

"Riii~iiiight," she said slyly.  His face turned a couple shades of red and he was clenching his fists in obvious irritation.  ~Ha, Inuyasha, that's what you get for teasing me!~

"Break it up people," Miroku butted in, crumpling up their tests and disposing them in the nearest waste basket.  "The next test – stealth, will take place tomorrow at noon.  The rules will be explained then."

***

"You know Kagome. . .I think he likes you!" Sango added thoughtfully, while running a comb through her hair.  Her friend sighed.

"Yeah right! That jerk!  I hate him and he hates me, end of story!"

"But, he gives you so much attention!" she protested.

"So does Miroku!" Kagome replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.  She knew Sango blushed at this comment.

"He's just a stupid lech!" Sango cried, hitting a snag in her hair.

"OW!" Kagome moaned, yanking one abused lock from her friend's unsteady hands.  "Besides, he wants to make my life living hell.  You can tell when you look at his retarded smirk!"

"Oh, it's probably just some front.  Guys our age haven't come to the castle since Hojo, and that was a few years back.  A shame that didn't work out."

"The whole pre-marriage crap!" she cried, snatching the comb from Sango and guiding it over her glistening black hair.  "I want to pick out my own guy!  I want to actually fall in love!  Then we'll have a beautiful wedding and a romantic honeymoon and then Mama wouldn't bug me so much!"  

"You have a point.  Love is a much better bases for a marriage."  Kagome nodded.

"At first I thought Mama wanted me to marry Inuyasha but she just said that she wanted us to be close friends since we are more alike that we think!  I still think she wants us to get 'closer'."

"Oh, don't be so depressed Kagome!" Sango said cheerily, patting her on the shoulder.  "You guys could be good friends, you know."

"Thanks Sango.  It's getting late.  I want to turn it.  You are welcomed to sleep in here as well."

"Gomen, but I'll have to decline.  Miroku sleeps awfully close to my room and I want to guard it."

"But won't you be further away if you stay here?" she questioned.

"I don't want that hentai popping out of the shadows to cop a feel of--"  Her friend blushed again.  "Well, g'night Kagome!  I wish you the best of luck with your. . .erm. . .problem."

"Arigato!"

"Good night."

"Good night."

***

It had been a few hours since Miroku had left and the little screams that Kagome made were keeping him wide awake.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Inuyasha screamed, banging against the wall.  She growled and he backed off, returning to his bed and slipping under the covers.  "Well, once I win the TFCs, I'm gonna find out what she's doing in there.  Princesses don't normally trash their rooms and stuff like that."  With a smug grin on his face, he fell asleep.

~*Sorry, this chapter is much shorter than the other ones but I've got a sequel I'm working on plus a few other chapters to different stories.  So, if you can, try to read the other ones, I'd be really grateful and it would help me a lot.  Remember to review.  Arigato!  Aloha*~

s


	6. Stealth

**The Eternal Curse**

**Chapter Six:**

**Stealth**

**A/N: I decided to write another chapter today.  Man, I have been busy!  I just released Silver Firelight, the sequel to Decisions of the Heart and I have been writing chapters for my other three stories non stop.  So, please, if I take a while to update, understand why.**

**Disclaimer: ****The usual.  Me no own.  So you no sue.**

**Notes for the story: **** Inuyasha and Kagome will not be falling in love super fast like all of my other stories, and neither will Miroku or Sango.  So don't expect IMMEDIATE MAJOR FLUFF, but there will be a little bit in this chapter.  Also, when Inuyasha says "bitch" think of female dog not the HUMAN kind.**

**Warning: ****Short chapter ahead.  **

~*~

Kagome woke early, still tired for last night, and not yet fully awake.  She yawned, rubbed the sleep from her eyes and hopped from her bed.  Scrounging for a brush she flopped out of bed and fell on her stomach.

"OW! Something tells me that today isn't going to be a very good one."

***

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were already at the table, eating breakfast.  Kagome slipped next to her friend and sighed.

"Rough night?"

"Uh-huh."

"Here, have some rice."

"Arigato!" she cried, picking up some chopsticks.  "So, when are we going to start out next challenge?"

"Right after breakfast," Miroku replied, patting his face with a cloth napkin.  

"What is it?"

"Stealth."

"Okay, here are the rules.  Each of us will choose an item, set it up, and make a trap, so it is triggered if someone makes the wrong move.  You win if you can successfully hoodwink your partner."

"And if you don't?"

"You lose.  So what will everyone's items be? Mines will be my quill."

"My brush."

"Hey I was gonna do that Sango!  Okay…uh…my library book."

"My gold ball."

"Alright, let's go!"

***  
**MIROKU**

He found something to stack his quill on and found one of his old toys.  A small bell that if you step on it, it would _ring_ loudly and placed it by the quill.

"And when Sango jumps, she'll fall right into my arms!" Miroku cackled.

***

**SANGO**

She put her brush on her bed.

"Oh man!  I _suck _at traps!  Miroku is bound it win for sure!  It sure wish Kagome-chan was here!  She's great at this stuff!"

Deciding that a sucky trap was better than no trap, she put a pail at the foot of her bed and filled it with sticky honey.

"So if he steps on it, he'll get stuck!"

***  
**KAGOME**

"That jerk is gonna pay!  When I put up this trap he won't know what hit him!"  Cackling, she wrapped some string around the book, and tied the other end to a bucket directly over top.  She filled it with some light things…mainly rocks.

"It's payback time."

***

**INUYASHA**

"Kagome is so clumsy.  It just needs to be something simple, primitive.  Aha!"  He tied some string between two pedestals right in front of his ball.  It was thin twine of course, so it was nearly invisible.  "That little bitch will fall so fast she won't even know what hit her!"

~*~

Sango was finished and was sure that she wouldn't fall for Miroku's trap.  So, she snuck into his room, and saw the quill, in mint-condition on a pile of pillows.  Cautiously, she tip-toed, but jumped ten feet in the air, trembling when a few, high-pitched rings sounded from under her.  She latched onto the closest thing, which happened to be Miroku who had came out of hiding.

"Uh…"

"Ah, Sango my love, this means I win!"

"W-what the h-hell was t-that?" she managed to splutter.

"My bell of course.  But calm down."  He patted her arm.

"Now we're even in points."

"I guess so."

~*~

Miroku had given her a chance to go and hide when he decided to try out her trap.  He found it and chuckled lightly, merely kicking the bucket aside and grabbing the prize.

~*~

Kagome tip-toed into Inuyasha's room.  _Just get in and get out!  I have to do is find his ball…ah there it is!  And LEAVE!  Then rub it in his face_.  She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the twine and winded up running into it and started to fall.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh!"  But, before she could hit the ground painfully, she landed in two, strong arms.  She looked up and blushed.  "I-Inuyasha?"

"Who else would it be, bitch?" he grumbled, failing to hide his smirk.  Of course he liked his bitches submissive, but when Kagome struggled from his grasp, he got disappointed.

She brushed off her skirts and glared at him.

"Thanks…I guess."

"Aha!  I win!  Stupid wench!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"NO!"

"YES!

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Fine, just go hide so I can beat your stupid trap."

~*~

When Inuyasha snuck into Kagome's room, he sighed.  It smelled wonderful to him…jasmine and honey, but he quickly shook off the thought.  He could see the little string that was connected to the book.  He knew the rules of the TFCs.  If the trap hurt you or scared you in any way _then _you lost.  So, bringing up a skilled hand, he snapped the string and dodged the rocks that fell from the bucket.

Kagome came from her hiding place, face red with anger, crossing her arms over her chest, pouting.

"Hey, that's no fair!"  He smirked again, eyes filled with gentle laughter.

"What did you expect, wench?  I'm a hanyou."

"But-"

"Ha!  That means I _win_!" he sneered arrogantly, just to pick her off.

"That's no fair!"

"Didn't you already say that?"

"_OUT!_"  

"Fine, be that way…bitch!"

"OUT!"  She chucked a pillow at him, he dodged, and coolly slipped from the room.

Kagome sighed loudly, blowing up some loose strands of hair.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," she mumbled, massaging her temples.

**Sorry, this chapter is only 987 words, much less than usual, but I really couldn't think of anything better to write.  Anyway, remember to review, god knows this story needs them, and…stay tuned for the next chapter, _Weapons_ or something like that.  Aloha!**


	7. Weapons, an Embarrassing Loss, and JEALO...

**The Eternal Curse**

****

**Chapter Seven:**

**Weapons, Embarrassing Losses, and _Jealousy_?**

**A/N:**** HAPPY THANKSGIVING!  My family is coming over so I thought I'd rush and cram in a chapter before that happens.**

**Disclaimer:**** The usual.  Me no own.  So you no sue.**

~*~

          "I wonder how long this'll last," Miroku comments lazily.

          "Oh no!  They're at it again!" Sango moaned, but sat next to him to watch the big show.  Inuyasha and Kagome were engrossed in another pointless fight and it seemed as if she was winning.

          "IDIOT!"  Their fights always started with that.

          "WENCH!" Ended with that.

          "BAKA!"

          "BITCH!"  And then they tacked on some new lines at the end.

          "YOU DON'T ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO MEAN!"

          "WELL YOU DON'T ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO SENSITIVE!"

          "SHUT UP!"

          "NO!"

          "YES!"

          "WHY?"

          "BECAUSE I TOLD YOU SO!"

          "Now, I know you guys like to spend as much time as you can together," Miroku interrupted, grinning.  "But we really must get on with the tasks.  We have already participated in education and stealth, and the stats so far are that we are all tied.  We now must participate in the weapons challenge.  Gather your weapons, whether they be arrows, swords, anything.  Then we will compete at our skill.  Now let's break and we will gather at Kagome-sama's training grounds."

          "Kagome…sama?" she wondered as she trotted off.

***

          She grinned when she saw Sango appear with her Hiraikotsu, a giant boomerang made of the bones of youkai.  She used to use it regularly, before she became part of the palace, though she still practiced.  Kagome had equipped herself with a bow and arrow.  She was nervous.  _Kikyo_ was the one who could outshoot their troops that went into battle, Kagome was the one who had almost killed a nearby deer because of her skills.  She heard footsteps.  She turned to see Miroku come out with a golden staff and Inuyasha at his side with a large sword.

          "Hmm…Sango, nice boomerang.  What's it called?"

          "Hiraikotsu."

          "Inuyasha!" Kagome called.  "That sword sucks.  What do you call it!"

          "Azure Mist and it's gonna whoop your ass!"

          "NANI?"

          "WELL YOU CAN'T EVEN SHOOT!"  
  
          "CAN TO!"  
  
          "CAN NOOOOOOT!"

          "CAN TOOOOOOO INFINITY!"

          "GUYS!" Sango yelled.  "Break it up!  Let's just get these challenges over with.  Okay, Miroku, now explain the rules."  The monk cleared his throat.

          "We were originally just going to show off her skills, but we thought head to head combat would be much more interesting.  So, just try to disarm your opponent, and if you do, you receive ten more points to your score."

          "Alright, houshi, me and you first, okay?" Sango asked with a dangerous grin.  Kagome gulped.  She was a very skilled warrior, she was a Slayer before she first came to the palace!

          "As you wish, Sango-chan."

          "Sango-**chan**!" she screeched, blushing.

          "Now, let's begin.  Remember, disarm _only_!  I don't feel like having my head taken off!"

          Miroku made a stab at her with his staff and she dodged, twirling her boomerang over her and threw it aiming at him.  He whimpered, before his weapon was easily knocked from his grasp and Hiraikotsu obediently returned to its master.  Miroku immediately blushed, for being beaten so easily by a girl.

          "Looks like I win!" she said, slapping Kagome a high five.

          "Man," Inuyasha whispered in his ear.  "You suck."

          "Hey!  You're supposed to be helping me!" he whined.

          "Sorry, but I just gotta beat her little prissy ass before I'm done!"

          Inuyasha whipped his blade expertly from its sheathe.  Kagome gulped and steadied her shaking bow.  _How am I supposed to beat him!  I mean, I  thought he was just all talk, but this guy looks like a REAL warrior!_  She swallowed again, and slipped an arrow from her quiver.  _Just aim at his hands.  If it just slices him, maybe he'll drop it!_  Smiling, regaining some of her composure, she let her arrow fly.  But, sadly, it just scraped the ground and arrived uselessly at his feet.

          "Huh?  Omigod, and I actually thought I should have been to be _worried!" he laughed sarcastically._

          "What!  Lemme try again!"  She knocked in another arrow.  _Okay, just aim a little higher.  C'mon, I just gotta win this, if not, Inuyasha will be beating me!  Another boost for his already swelling ego._  Kagome released her arrow and he dodged it, for it was aimed at his thighs.

          "Now it's my turn!  This is over."  He targeted at her, then tossed it.  Whimpering, she put the bow up in front her face, closing her eyes, but then there was the sickening _crack of wood as she felt the blade slice her cheek and the blade clattered against the packed dirt.  She let go of her ruined bow, and her hand instantly reached for her face, tears welling up in her eyes.  He obviously didn't notice, or maybe he did and didn't care, because he turned and started talking animatedly to Sango._

          She felt something rip at her heart.  Hey he _struck her and she was __bleeding!  He had to know, with that good nose of his.  But no, he just grinned at her, turning to talk with her best friend.  She felt a twinge of shame and was it…no…it couldn't be…__jealousy?  __NO!  NO! NOOOOOOOOO!  I'M NOT JEALOUS!  NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I mean, I guess I'm just hurt cause he doesn't even care that he hit me and I'm beginning to bleed really badly.  This cut is deep.  Or maybe it's cause it's kinda fun arguing wit him…NO! NO! NO! NOO!  Shouldn't he apologize or at least acknowledge the fact that she was hurt and it was his fault?  But no, he just smirked and turned his back towards her.  _

          Suddenly, her cheek gave a painful lurch and more tears rimmed her eyes.

          "I gotta go," she said in a voice, sounding like a choked sob, as she ran from the training arena.

          "You jerk!" Sango screeched.  "Didn't you see Kagome?  She _bleeding!" _

          "What?"

          "Shut up!" she growled, and ran to race off after her friend.

          "Oh man.  If you didn't see it at_ least you could of smelt it!" Miroku said, eyes narrowing.  "I know you knew.  You've ultimately reached a new low."_

          "Yeah…but-"

          "You disgust me!" Miroku growled, shaking his head.  "Sango!  Wait up Sango!"  He ran after her.

          "WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled after him.  "Now that bitch is gonna cry all day long.  Geez, what did I do now?"

**Nothing really to say besides…REVIEW!  Aloha.**


	8. Endurance and One BIG Adventure!

**The Eternal Curse**

****

**Chapter Eight:**

**Endurance and One _BIG_ Adventure!**

**A/N:**** Nothing to say. O_o**

**Disclaimer****: The usual.  Me no own.  So you no sue.**

**WARNING: ****Miroku is especially perverted in this chapter.**

~*~

          "Kagome-chan?" Sango whispered, sneaking into her friend's dark room.  "Kagome-chan?"

          "Sango-chan," she murmured, looking up from her spot on the bed.  She mopped her watery eyes with the back of her sleeve.  "I'm sorry I'm crying!"  Sango scrounged for the matchbox that always sat on her nightstand and lit a candle.  From the flickering light of it, she saw Kagome's bedraggled face and a large, deep, bloody gnash on the side of her face.

          "Oi, _Inuyasha_ did this?" she cried angrily, eyes scanning her cheek over and over.  Kagome nodded miserably.

          "Yeah, and he didn't even _care_!" she sobbed.  "I mean, I know we don't like each other, but _this_!"  

          "Sssssh, don't cry.  Everything is going to be alright," she murmured, cradling the younger girl against her.  "I have to go get some disinfectant and bandages, okay?"  She nodded again and gulped, swiping some of her tussled hair from her face. 

          "But hurry Sango-chan, it **hurts**!" she whined as her friend dashed away.  "Badly."  Kagome gently ran her hand down her cheek, coating her fingers in her own blood.  It stung.  She winced.  "It's not like I'm emotionally attached, but…_ow_!  The only thing that hurts worse is at night when I-"  Kagome was interrupted by Sango coming back, face red, panting, carrying the supplies.  She sat next to her on the bed, dipped a cloth in disinfectant and grimaced.

          "Look, this is going to hurt a little bit," she said apologetically, as she wiped the cut.

          "OW!" she yelped, more tears collecting in her eyes.  "**OW!**"

          "Sssssh, it'll all be over soon and you'll be pretty again."

          "With this big _patch _on my face!" she moaned, wincing once more, a few stray tears sliding down her cheeks.  

          "You should get Inuyasha to apologize," Sango interrupted, as she unrolled some white bandages.

          "He won't.  He hates me.  Everyone hates me."

          "I don't, Kagome-chan," she whispered and she finished.  Okay, she wasn't a Healer, because the patch was sloppily done and was still stained with her blood.  "Look, it's not the best but…"

          "That's okay, arigato, Sango-chan," she muttered as she gingerly touched her wrap._  Does he hate me this much!?  I know I was kinda almost romantically interested in him at first, and we didn't even get off to a good start!  Looks sure can be deceiving.  He always hated me.  Everyone boy who comes in contact hates me.  I am bound to die a long, slow death from old age, hunched and alone._

          She sighed loudly again, looking at her walls hard, as if she wished she had x-ray vision, because she knew, if her calculations where correct, that he was on the other side, listening intently.  _You know what, Inuyasha?  You can go to hell.  I hate you._

***

          That night at dinner was a close call.

          "Oh my Kagome!" Koi cried, jabbing a finger at her scraped cheek in horror.  "What happened?  Who did this to you!  _WHY_?  My baby!  Pain!  My baby. PAI-"

          "Mom, onegai," Kagome muttered, shaking her head, hiding her blush.  

          "Gomen, but who did this to you?"  Inuyasha instantly looked up at her, from his place at her side and she turned to looked at him coolly, lividly.  Her eyes portrayed nothing of her intense anger, but his were desperate, pleading, begging: _PLEASE DON'T TELL!_  "Kagome?"

          "Nothing Mama.  I uh…tripped when I was walking the dogs.  You know how clumsy I am!" she replied cheerily, smiling at her, growling when she heard Inuyasha exhale(he had been holding his breath).  "Now, if you don't mind, I have to go prepare for tonight."  As she quickly walked by him, she gave her him a quick glare before she stomped away.  Koi leaned over the table.

          "You know Inuyasha," she whispered to her dog-eared guest.  "I think she likes you."

***

          Miroku had insisted that they wait a while before they continue the TFCs because of Kagome's little incident, but she would hear none of it, and she insisted that they continue. 

          "Okay, this is one of the more complicated tasks, but we are saving the best for last.  In this, we just have to hike all the way up to Mt. Fuji – only a few miles away, and whoever is the best off receives ten points."

          "Shouldn't we make it 20?" Kagome asked.  "That's a lot of work!"

          "Ah, but that is for the last task – temptation."

          "And what's temptation?"

          "That," Miroku began mysteriously.  "you fill find out later, but you have my word, it is my favorite challenge."  Sango and Kagome blushed, thinking the same thing: _If he likes it, this CANNOT be good!_

          Their bags were packed in a matter of hours, Queen Higurashi kept bawling at the top of her lungs, and Miroku was having problems the map.

          "Sssssh Mama!  It'll only take a few days at most if we travel fast and we'll be back before you even miss us!"

          "But who will protect you?" Koi screamed, trying to blot away her tears with a dripping wet handkerchief.

          "_We_ will, my Queen!" Miroku butted in, grinning at Sango.  Kagome just turned her back to Inuyasha who had a huge question mark popping over his head.

***

          The plan was simple.  They would stay on the main roads, camp out in the woods, defeat any perils that came their way, and arrive at Mt. Fuji before going back again.  Whoever wasn't moaning or groaning in pain was the winner.  

          "Oi, Sango-chan.  This isn't good!" Kagome whispered.  "I mean, they're _guys_ and Inuyasha is a hanyou."

          "Don't worry, Kagome-chan.  I plan on losing."

          "NANI?"

          "Be quiet!" she hissed, covering her mouth quickly.  "I am already beating Miroku and I know for a fact that I am going to win.  Because, I won at weapons and education plus, I know I am going to be good with temptation, that that gives me forty points, if I gain fifty, Miroku will have to scrounge any ounce of dignity that he has left from the ground.  I don't want to be that cruel."  Kagome elbowed Sango in the ribs.

          "Ohhhh, I get it now, Sango-chan.  You _like_ Miroku!"

          "DO NOT!"

          "Do to."

          "DO NOT!"

          "Do to."

          "DO NOOOOOOOOOOT!"

          "Do to."

          "THEN WHAT ABOUT INUYASHA?"  At her loud comment, both boys turned around and their gazes flew to the ground as they both blushed.

          "Shut up!" Kagome hissed until the guys finally continued to talk about who knows what.

          "But I thought you liked him!  You seemed a little jeal-"

          "I was _not_ jealous!" she growled as she pointed forcefully at her bandages.  "If he cared so much he wouldn't have done this or at least he would have apologized!"

          "Kagome-chan, you know you are healed."

          "Yeah, I know, but…but…" she stuttered.  "I was hoping that if I kept it on long enough he may feel remorse-OW!"  Sango had ripped off the patch, to reveal the smooth, creamy skin underneath.

          "See?  He won't fall for it, gomen, Kagome-chan."

          "Damn!  Sango-chan, that _hurt_!"

          "Your mother would die to hear that!"

          "But you ripped it off!" she protested.

          "Anyway," Sango started, completely ignoring her.  "When are you going to let him know?"

          "Know what?"  Maybe she played the clueless gag Sango would-

          "Oh, don't play dumb, Kagome-chan!" she cried sarcastically.  "I can see where your relationship is going.  You need to tell him.  He has a right."

          "_What_ right!  _What_ **relationship**!" she screeched, causing the boys to turn around again and stare.  She lowered her voice.  "Gomen, Sango-chan, but nothing is going on between us, _nothing_!  I mean, every time you try to talk to the guy, he starts a fight!"

          "Not with me."

          "So that proves it!  He hates me with every inch of his soul and I hate him back!  And I didn't even _do_ anything to him!  Hey, maybe a week ago, I would have practically pounced on a chance to get a guy like him, but now…"  Her sentence hung in the air.  "I don't.  We never had a chance with each other.  Plus, once I win, I am gonna find out one of his best secrets, then maybe we can call on a truce."

          "And if he wins?"

          "I'll lie," she answered truthfully.  "He hasn't a right."

          "But you agreed to it!  You're not the Kagome I know."

          "But Sango-chan!" she protested.  "Why should I tell him?  So that he can laugh and scorn and hate me even more?  I'll just tell him I got my period early or something."  Sango blushed.

          "But that's…that's _personal_!" she yelled.

          "Better than what I was gonna tell him."

***

          It was dark.  They had just finished dinner under the stars and everything was peaceful.

          "You know, we made amazing progress today, everyone.  I am beginning to think that this trip won't take as long as we anticipated."  Kagome nodded dumbly as she squinted at the crackling flames by her feet.

          "Alright."  She could feeling Inuyasha's eyes burning holes into her, but she only squirmed uncomfortably.  _He probably heard every bit of what I said _she thought sadly, cupping her cheek with her hand as she sighed.  

          "Well, I guess it is time to turn in," Inuyasha murmured, breaking Kagome from her daze.  She started at him, his eyes were illuminated by the firelight, his hair glinting as it was washed with silver from the moon.  _He's so cute.  KYAAAAA!  WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!  Look, I'm tired.  That's it.  Tired, so tired that I am delusional._  Kagome and Sango bid the boys goodnight and went to bed.

***

          "Another boring day out on the road," Inuyasha yawned as he stretched, though he failed to notice a certain someone was watching him critically.  "Why can't we take shortcuts in the forest."

          "Because it's _dangerous_!" came her sharp reply.  She was glaring at him, _again_, growling, _again_, fuming, _again._  He sighed.  _What did I do this time?  It's only morning.  Maybe she's still mad about the whole sword-cut thing.  Naw.  The bitch seems to heal over well, and speaking of that…when I looked at her earlier, her cheek was healed!  I've never seen anyone, well _human_ at least heal like that.  Probably cause she's got royal blood.  Keh!  Why am I worrying about her so much?  Time to get started._

          The girls were in front this time, giggling about stupid stuff and Miroku's gaze seemed to be permanently attached to Sango's ass.  ***WHAM***

        "You're such a perv!" Inuyasha muttered, shaking his head.

          "But it's my hobby!" he moaned, massaging the lump sprouting from his hair.  "Besides, I did see you staring at Kagome earlier."  He blushed.

          "Did not!"  ***WHAM***

"But-"

          "Save it!  At least I didn't peek on the girls when they were bathing this morning!"

          "Yeah, they were like angels-"

          "Shut up!"

          "With their wet hair flowing down their backs."

          "STOP!  I'M NOT LISTENING!"

          "Sango's a little thicker than Kagome but…Kagome has better ti-"  (Naughty, Naughty.  -_-*  That's why I rated it PG-13)  Inuyasha's face had turned beat red and a sickening ***SLAM* ** was heard and a minor earthquake.  A blushing, fuming hanyou stood over top on an unconscious monk, with swirly eyes. 

          The day was nice.  The sun shimmered overhead, the breeze was cool and rustled the grass.  She was aware he was staring at her again and in some kind of way, it felt good.  _Hey, maybe I can forgive him!_

***

          A few days later, everything seemed to be going downhill.  Kagome and Sango missed their beds, the gargantuan castle, the marble baths, civil food.  Inuyasha was fed up with their complaining, though Miroku was off somewhere as he continued to stare at the older girl.

          "Why don't you just go and ask her out man?" Inuyasha asked, shaking his head.

          "Because she would say no!" Miroku cried defensively.

          "You'll never know if you don't ask," he pointed out, shoving him up to her.  Miroku stumbled, and his hands immediately gripped her ass to break his fall.  They both fell and he landed on top of her.  Sango blushed.

          "Nice position, eh Sango?"

          "HUH?" she yelled, and suddenly… ***SLAP*  "**HENTAI!"  He fell into a crumpled heap at her feet.  "Let's go Kagome."

          "Geez man, I said ask her out, not _grope_ her!" Inuyasha growled, prodding the lump at his feet.  Before Miroku could mumble a complaint he heard Kagome shriek.

          "LOOK IT'S FUJI MOUNTAIN!"  Miroku and Inuyasha were up there in a flash, as they looked at the tall mountain out shadowing the trees.  "Sugoi!  It's beautiful!"

          "Then we shall rest here for tonight."

***

          Kagome had insisted that they find a small cave for her, though would not tell why(*hint* *hint*  And if you get what I'm talking about, e-mail me instead, I don't want you to ruin the stories for others!)  Sango shoved the boys outside and made a door out of the bark from a tree.

          During the night, he smelled blood, Kagome's blood and little screams that made his ears flatten against his skull.

          "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?" Inuyasha yelled.

          "N-Nothing, go back to sleep Inuyasha," came her voice, but it seemed different more…seductive.  It made him shiver.  Her scent had changed slightly.  Was she in heat?  No, though, instead of her scent being mild, it saturated the air, and made him growl in confusion.  _What in the hell is wrong with her?  I gotta win to find out why she smells so good…_  (Insert blush here)

***

          It was the next day, they picking their way back up to the castle.  It was obvious who was going to win, because Kagome and Sango looked tired and frazzled, though Inuyasha and Miroku were perfectly fine.

          "I guess that's ten more points for me!"

          "SHUT UP!"  Her voice had went back to normal, and it had gained its usual irritation, though it made him smile.  Getting under her skin always brightened his day.

          After a few more sleepless hours of walking through the dirt path, the castle came back in view.

          "MY HOME!" Kagome cried, tears in her eyes.  "HURRAY!"

          They had a royal banquet in their honor but Kagome, who was tired, wanted to turn in early, began to get up from the table, when suddenly Inuyasha caught her arm.  She blushed.

          "What do _you_ want?"  His eyes twinkled, making her gulp again.

          "You're tired.  So is Sango.  Looks like we win."  Kagome scowled, snatching herself away from him, trying to calm her beating heart.

          "Whatever," she grumbled and walked off huffily.  "At this rate, I'm going to have to win temptation to tie and I don't like the sound of that!  To me it sounds more like seduction!"

**            Well it's not _really_ a cliffy, but hey, it just turned out that way.  *shudders*  I HATE rhyming.  Anyway, I am off to work on my other stories.  Sorry for Miroku's perverted comments.  Aloha!**


	9. Temptation or Seduction, Is It Love or I...

**The Eternal Curse**

****

**Chapter Nine:**

**Temptation or Seduction, Is It Love or Infatuation? **

**A.N.: 0_o  If you are confused about Kagome's transformations, then please reread the last chapter over again.  This chapter is in Kagome's POV.**

**Disclaimer: The usual.  Me no own.  So you no sue.**

**Warning: THIS CHAPTER IS FLUFFY and get a little…steamy *cough*.  Geez, I shouldn't even be writing this stuff!  -_-*  I feel so guilty!**

**But I know you readers like a little citrus, right?**

**Well, there goes my innocence…**

~*~

          "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  Our screeches joined in unison as the last few words fell from Miroku's  lips.

          "BUT-"

          "MIROKU!"

          "HOW!"

          "WHEN?"

          "_WHY_?"

          "MIROKU!"

          "HENTAI!"      

          "NOOOOOOO!"

I went back to my room.  If the situation wasn't so serious I would have burst out laughing.  But, now I break into sobs.  _The last, and final challenge is temptation.  You have to successfully seduce your partner to earn 20 points._  Those words echo over and over again in my head.  **Me **_seduce_ **Inuyasha**?  Ha!  No way in life or death would I do that! 

          "And, even if I wanted, he wouldn't let me," I told myself, shrugging, wiping away a few extra tears.  But the urge to win is consuming all logic.  "But I have to, to defend my pride and secret.  But I don't know if he has any weak spots and _oh_ what if he catches me off guard and I lose and-"  I shake my head.  "I have to start thinking positive!  Alright, take a deep breath, relax….relax…ew seducing Inuyasha is gonna be disgusting!"  Finally, after fighting with myself for more than an hour, I slip out her room and bump into Sango in the hall.  My friend's face is bright and happy.

          "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Guess?"

"I dunno."

"Guess."

"I DUNNO!"

"Alright, sheesh, anyways, I WON THE CHALLENGE!" she cries, clasping her hands with mines, dancing on her toes.

"Whoa!  That's great!  How did you do it?"

"Well, Miroku's idea of "seduction" was groping, and after he became conscious again, I just hugged him and kissed him!"

"Where?"  Sango turns as red as a tomato and starts wringing her hands.

"Well you see-"

"Sango-chan…"

"It all happened like-"

"Sango-chan!"

"I wasn't my fault, just-"

"SANGO-CHAN!"

"Huh?"

"It's okay," I reply slyly, patting Sango on the shoulder.  "I know that you kissed Miroku on the lips, how was it?"

"Well, at first it was disgusting and then I really got into it and his lips are really soft-HEY! KAGOME YOU TRICKED ME!"  I grin.

"Oh no I didn't, you could have chose to deny the whole thing, but you went right on, how good he tasted and how wonderful his lips were-GAH!"  With a battle cry, Sango launches onto me.  "OW!  SANGO STOP PLEASE!"  Panting, she gets up, mouth twisted in a nasty grin.

"How _dare_ you!"

"What did I do?" 

"You made it sound like I like Miroku."  I rub my sore cheek, and blinked away the tears that threatened to come.  Another bruise.  It hurts like hell.

"Aw, Kagome-chan, I'm sorry," she mumbles, sitting next to me.  "I get a little defensive over Miroku when you think about us like that.  Gomen.  I really didn't mean to hit you that hard, want some ice?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure!" I screech.  "Why wouldn't I be?"

"What's wrong Kagome, why are you upset?" she asks me, voice filled with concern.

"Nothing, it's only, that I gotta seduce Inuyasha, and I know I can't, I've never did anything like that before in my _life_, and I wanted to do it with someone I like **a lot**, now to win, I have to waste it on _him._  He won't let me, he'll just shove me away like a little bug, and I'll lose."  The tears are now burning my eyes.

"Kagome-chan, does winning matter that much to you?"

"Yes!" I cry.  "I don't wanna lose to a jerk like him, I mean, I'll never live it down."

"Well, I think he likes you."  I blush.

"Huh?  What do you mean?"

"You never see the way he looks at you, it's like he admirers you or something, but hey, it could just be infatuation, nothing more than a crush."

"But I have a feeling that you're w_rong_, Sango-chan.  He's hates me so much!"  I lower my head to my knees, tears soaking my dress.  "I have to do this you know, but I think it will be hard."

"What do _you_ feel for him, Kagome-chan?  Do you like him?"

"That JERK?  Of course not, he makes every day of my life a living hell!"  She shrugs, and pats my shoulder.

"If you say so, Kagome-chan, but last time I looked…you seemed to be head over heels.  You mumble his name in your sleep you know."

"NO I DON'T!"

"Sure," she says, grinning.  I am now the reddest I have every been.

"Now, the last time I saw him, he went down the third corridor."  Sango gives me a small push.  "Go get him."

"Arigato, Sango-chan."

***  
  


          _Do I love Inuyasha?  That son of a…dog!  I HATE HIS GUTS!  What was Sango-chan _thinking_ I mean, she likes Miroku, and hey, that's a totally different thing, but me and Inuyasha?  No way in hell I am in love with or infatuated with him.  And no way he feels those things for me.  I'm only 17, I guess I can find another guy before Mama really wants me to settle down._  My thoughts are interrupted when I see a certain someone with silvery hair before me, leaning against a wall.  I try to turn back the way I came.

          "Where do you think you're going?" he asks, never opening his eyes. I gulp.

          "Somewhere away from you-"  Before I can manage to slip away from him, he grabs my wrist and pins me up against a wall.  My heart is beating too fast for comfort and I let out a small whimper.  It's really dark down here, with no windows, so I can only see the spark in his amber eyes and the vibrancy of his white hair.  So, I can't tell if he has a really twisted look on his face.

          All my thoughts come screeching to a halt, when I feel soft, warm lips against my jaw.  I stifle that moan that threatens to escape my throat when I feel his lips replaced with his tongue as he travels down to my neck.  I whimper again, struggling to get away from his touch, or suffer the consequences of getting lost into the sensation.  He continues his ministrations, alternating between nips and sucks.  My chest is heaving uncontrollably, and my eyes are squeezed shut so I don't have see his arrogant smirk.  My body feels as if it is on fire, and he suddenly lifts his head a little so his eyes are even with mines.  I gulp as I get lost into sparkling pools of gold, and a rash thought crosses my mind: _What if he's going to kiss me!_  'Not that you'd mind,' came small voice in my head.  _NO!  I WOULD MIND!_  But, he doesn't, and just nuzzles my cheek and licks it almost happily.  I know my face is the color of a cherry.  Can he see in the dark?  I hope not.  I whimper again, squirming against him, to receive a feral growl.  _I WILL NOT LOSE!_  But it just feels soooo good!  Damn, Miroku is rubbing off on me!  What are his weak spots?  When I see his little kawaii ear twitching madly on his head, I grin, and reach up to tug it.  He yelps like a little puppy and I feel bad for him only for a second until –

          "BITCH!"  Before I can think of a quip, I begin to run back to my room.  When I finally make it, I still feel my heart battering furiously in my ribcage, and my cheeks are burning hot.  "What did he do to me?"

***

          I can tell Inuyasha is thoroughly embarrassed, because he's avoiding me, taking my insults without spitting out his own, blushing every time I get within a twenty mile radius, and when I come into a room, he races out. 

          "Okay, desperate times call for desperate measures."  

          Inuyasha finishes his dinner extra early today, to avoid sitting next to me, and I wolf down my oden as well, and follow him to his room.  Once I'm sure he is thoroughly absorbed in his thoughts, and he is sitting Indian style on the floor, I come in and close the door.  He immediately notices my presence, and blushes deep red.

          "H-Hey, _bitch_," he growls, knowing that that little comment irritates the hell out of me.  "What are you doing in here?"  A little idea pops up into my head, and even after all I've been through today, it still makes me blush.  I walk over to him, swaying my hips gently, and sit in his lap, draping my arms around his neck.  Since when have I become so comfortable?  "W-What are y-you d-doing?" he manages to splutter, blush deepening.

          "You're right Inuyasha," I say in a low voice, very close to his ear.  It flicks back cutely.  "I am a bitch.  Your bitch.  All yours."  As expected, he turns fifty shades deeper and begins to sweat.  "What's wrong Inuyasha," I say in a pouting voice.  "You don't like me?"  I nuzzle his cheek, and lick is jaw.  I hear a cute, little, puppy-like yelp come from his throat.  I press myself firmer against his chest.  "Cause I like you!"  I immediately blush.  Why the HELL did I say _that_?  I just confessed something that I didn't even know!  Okay, I'll just play it safe and say I was caught up in the moment if he asks.  I nip lightly at his neck, earning a whimper that raises into a squeak.  I grin mentally.  My hand travels up to his ear, and he draws away, because I, as you should know, love to tug those cute little triangles.  But that's not my intention tonight.  I begin to rub it tenderly, while I lick at his cheek, getting a low, rumbling purr deep in his chest.  I giggle and rub faster, and his eyes roll back his head.  "Aw, Inuyasha, you are so cute!" I squeal.  He blushes again.  I then reach up, and say, "Now you're my little puppy," breath grazing his ear.  I hear him stifle a moan and I can hear his chest heaving up as he pants, heart racing considerably fast.

          "Aw, you afraid Inuyasha?" I ask in a mock baby voice.  I hear him growl.  Finally, once I am sure I will die from embarrassment, excitement, fright, _pleasure!(_what the hell?), or a combination of the four, I reach up, and gently lick the tip of his ear.  He lets out a groan.  _YEA!  I WIN! I WIN! I WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!_  Then, I get up off his lap, pat him on the head, and leave one hot, confused hanyou on the floor.  Oh, I'm so bad.

***

          Tomorrow it will be time for the announcement.  As I brush my hair, I look hard at my wall, imagining what Inuyasha is doing now.  I still can't believe that I was so bold!  And I don't even like him!  I was close to losing there earlier, and that really had me scared, but I can't believe I won temptation!  I hope I didn't hurt him though, but, given the chance, I think I'd do it again.  It wasn't so bad, and it was kinda fun.  I wonder what Inuyasha feels about it.  Probably disgusted once he realizes that it was me who did that, not some beautiful, graceful girl who he likes.  I sigh.  Maybe I do feel a little bit of something for him, I can tell the way my heart suddenly pumps faster when I see him.  But that _jerk_!  He's SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO confusing.  One minute he's all arrogant, the next his like some cornered puppy.  I sigh.  I don't think it's love, just infatuation, maybe I am obsessed with him.  Maybe not.  But, something that really is upsetting, is since it's a tie, what if Miroku makes _both_ of us tell our secrets?  Will he hate me?  Will I hate him?  I don't think I can stand that.  Sighing again, I slide under the covers and go into a fitful sleep.

**            OH MAN I feel so dirty and nasty(damn you Miroku!), but hey, you got your fluff and you _ahem_ 'unmentionables' *cough* *cough* *choke*  Well review, no flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome.  Hey this is my first citrus! Give me a break!  Aloha! **


	10. Secrets of a Hanyou

**The Eternal Curse**

****

**Chapter Ten:**

**Secrets of a Hanyou**

**            A.N.: **  I have decided that this story will be sixteen chapters.  It's shorter than all of my other ones, but as I continue to write, that may change.

          **Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha so shut up and leave me alone!

          **Warning:**  There are a few short chappies ahead!

~*~

          Kagome was scared when she went into Miroku's chambers.  Sango was already there on the floor, looking nervous as Houshi sat on the bed, that perverted smile on his lips.  Inuyasha was sitting next to him while she took her seat next to Sango.  Miroku cleared his throat.

          "Well, the points have been added.  Sango has won against me," he said, practically blushing with embarrassment.  "And Kagome and Inuyasha have a tie."

"We already know that Miroku," Kagome said logically.  "But who wins the bet, I mean…"

"Both of you."

"Nani?"

"Since there is a tie, you are even in points, therefore…" he allowed his sentence to trail off lazily.  "You both win and you both lose."

"But…But…" Inuyasha couldn't piece together any words to express how he felt.

"I mean _really_.  Sango…" Kagome whined.  The older girl shrugged.       

"You can decide who goes first by a coin toss."  Sango delved in her pocket, and handed Kagome a shiny golden coin, one side with a fish on it, the other with a dragon. 

"I'll flip it."

"It's probably two headed," Inuyasha growled, sulking.  His curtain of thick while bangs shielded his expression so Kagome couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"It's not, see?" she asked, brandishing it before his nose.  "Now I'm going to flip it."  Kagome steadied it on her thumb, and used her middle finger for leverage and released, making the coin fly up in the air.

"DRAGON!"

"FISH!"  They both said the words at the same time.  Everything seemed to go by in slow motion as the coin did a little twirl on the hardwood floor before falling to one side.  Miroku walked over and picked it up, shaking his head, inspecting it five times over.

"It's dragon," he informed them.

"SHOOT!"

***

          "Inuyasha…" she purred seductively.  "_Please_."  The hanyou snarled viciously, glaring at the whining girl with livid amber eyes.  Kagome recoiled.  "Geez…"

          "Will you just shut the hell up and leave me alone?" he cried with rage.  Inuyasha flexed his claws, and they suddenly looked very sharp…sharper than usual.  Kagome gulped, and wiped away some sweat that had began crawling down her face.  _Inuyasha wouldn't kill me, a princess, right?_ she thought reasonably.  But still…

          "But you promised!  We shook on it!" Kagome cried, hoping that he wouldn't suddenly lunge on her.  

          "I have no intention of telling you anything, bitch…"

          "OH! BACK TO THE NAME CALLING!" she sniffled, holding back the urge to give him a good slap upside the head.  

          "Yeah!  You know why?  Because I don't like you! Not one bit!"

          "Not…at all…?"

          "What did you think I had _feelings_? You aren't exactly what I would call nice."

          "So what are you?  A good Samaritan?"

          "Feh!  Better than you…stuck up _bitch_."

          "So you're saying you hate me.  After all…"

          "After _what_?  I couldn't have been here more than two weeks, and guess what!  I have three more weeks left of torture with you!"

          "Am I that bad?" she mumbled, discreetly rubbing away some tears.

          "Yes! You are! When I first saw you, you looked like you hated me."

          "Likewise! I don't hate anyone! How could you at a first glance?"  Inuyasha choked on the retort that was on the tip of his tongue.  _She didn't hate me at first sight?  But…_

          "Kagome…"

          "You know why I was looking at you like that?  BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE HANDSOME!" she screeched.  There was no hint of a blush creeping up her cheeks, she just stood there, glaring at him, hands on her hips, lips pursed in annoyance.

          "You mean…you thought…" He couldn't form words.  Kagome…this beautiful Goddess, thought he, an infamous hanyou was **attractive**?  Of course, people had to treat him nice, he was a Prince, but it wasn't like he couldn't hear them talking behind his back and sneering and snickering when things went wrong!

          "Yeah! But I guess that doesn't matter to you, does it?" Kagome hollered, tracks of hot tears rolling down her face.  Inuyasha instantly felt guilty, and went up to comfort her.  She shoved him away.  "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

          "NO!"  Kagome shoved him more forcefully, causing him to stumble backwards a few steps.

          "Don't touch me, because obviously I'm not good enough for you."

~*~

          He didn't know why the hell he was doing this.  Barging into Kagome's room after her odd display of emotions and physical strength was leaning on the reckless side.  Inuyasha nibbled his lip, and held his head up high as he came up from the Great Hall and knocked on her door.

          "Who is it?"

          "Me."

          "Me who?"

          "Stop being stupid! It's me!"  Inuyasha wanted to smack himself for that comment.  It would be worth a good knock on the head for sure.  But, the door creaked open much to his satisfaction, as Kagome looked up at him with a tearstained face, still wet from crying.

          "What do you want?" she said, spitting out the words as if they were poison.

          "I've decided to call a truce.  If you let me in, I'll tell you the damn secret."  Kagome rose an eyebrow.

          "Will you bite my head off?"

          "No."

          "Will you lie to me?"

          "Nope!"

          "Do you promise to leave once the sun starts setting?"

          "Maybe…"  Kagome opened the door, allowing him enough space to wriggle through.

          "Good enough for me."

~*~

          "So, Inuyasha…" Kagome began, as she brushed her long hair.  It flowed like silk below her shoulders.  He found himself lost in a trace.  She was beautiful and her exhilarating scent was doing things to him.  He squirmed around, trying to escape the gaze of her thoughtful brown eyes.

          "Once a month something happens."

          "When?"

          "On the full moon."

          "What?" Now her voice was riddled with curiosity.

          "Every full moon, I turn…full demon."  He excepted shrieks, death threats, _something_.  But Kagome just sat on her bed, looking at him, her brush still running over her hair.  "Doesn't that affect you at **all**?"  She shrugged.

          "I guess.  But it's not so different from me in a way."  Inuyasha grinned mischievously, allowed a cute little fang to poke out over his lip.

          "So…what's your secret?"

          "I guess it's time to tell-"  She stopped short, and a glazed look of pain came over her face.  Inuyasha suddenly got worried and jumped up to her.

          "What's wrong?"

          "The sun…it's setting!"

          **A cliffe.****  I'm sorry it took so long for the update, but I'm glad because three of my fics have been completed ****J****  I just got some new ideas for this story, so it should be longer than I anticipated.  Nothing much to say besides review.  Aloha.**


	11. Kagome's Transformations

**The Eternal Curse**

****

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Kagome's Transformations**

**            A.N.: Ooh, the chapter we've all been waiting for!**

**            Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I can only dare to dream! *_***

**            Warning:  This chapter is filled with Inu/Kag fluff but is really short. **

~*~

          "Kagome…it'll be alright!"

          "No it won't! You have to leave!" she cried, shoving him.  It nearly sent him sprawling into a wall.  _Shoot! When did she get so strong?_  He rushed back up to her, cupping her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.  Inuyasha gasped.  Her eyes had changed!  The normal chocolaty brown that he was so accustomed to, had now turned to a warm caramel.  She bit her lip, forcing herself away from him.  "It's no use denying it now, huh?"

          Her hair started to lengthen, and it grew past her butt, as silver streaks lit it up.  Her normal human ears changed to ones of a dog, black, tipped with white, twitching slightly, just like Inuyasha's ears.  Kagome's nails grew into lethal looking claws, and two, small fangs emerged from her quivering mouth.  He could practically see her grow taller, her body get fuller.  Kagome let out a deep breath; holding it had helped her deal with the painful sensations rising in her body.  She was no longer scrawny human Kagome.  She was a sexy female hanyou.  

          Now Inuyasha was very much attracted to her.

          "Y-You're a hanyou?" he managed to stutter.  Her scent was now permeating the air – it was the same jasmine-honey fragrance, but it was now much stronger.  A single tear slipped down her cheek and soaked into the carpet as the last few rays of the sun disappeared from the horizon, making them falling into utter and complete darkness.  Inuyasha's pupils *dilated even more, as he tried to find her in the darkness.  She had curled up into a ball on the floor and was sobbing softly.

          "I'm sorry!" she cried, voice muffled.  "I thought you would hate me, and then…"  Her ear flicked back as Inuyasha softly crept up to her.  She had thought her recent attraction to the hanyou couldn't heighten, but now she could smell his intoxicating scent – sweet like the crisp pines of the forest, mixed with something distinctly male, distinctly Inuyasha.  His proximity was driving her crazy.

          "I don't hate you."  He rubbed her shoulder softly, eliciting a soft gasp from her.  She didn't think he would be as bold as to touch her.  "Right now…I think you're hot."  Thankful that it was dark, he blushed ardently.

          "Really?" she asked, now favoring a cherry.

          "Duh."  Kagome slowly uncurled herself, and latched her arms around her neck, pressing herself against his chest.

          "Arigato!" she cried, nuzzling him softly.

          "Is that what you were afraid of?"

          "I thought you would hate me! All of my other boyfriends did."

          "But I don't. They're fools. I like you this way."  He licked her cheek, rubbing her furry ear softly, getting her purring.  "Besides, now we can do fun stuff that we couldn't do when you were human."

          "Like what? It's always so boring locked up in a castle all alone."  

          "Play," he said sheepishly.  Kagome gave him a small nip on his neck, showing her approval.

          "Alright."

          (IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK, PERVS! -_-*)

~*~

          They were outside.  The cool night air felt good against their sweaty, heated skin.  Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other with uncertainty, before she pounced on him, yelling, "YOU'RE IT! Catch me if you can!"  Then, she darted away laughing.  A deep chuckle rose from his throat as he pursed her.  Kagome leapt on a tree branch, feeling the rough bark beneath her bare feet, but sprung again, as Inuyasha hopped up to get her.

          "Slowpoke!" she cried from the base of the trunk.  Inuyasha growled, and jumped down from the tree.  Kagome took off at lightening speed, her feet barely touching the tall, feathery grass.  _Inuyasha will never catch me now!_  But, she turned just in time to see a flash of white hair, and she dodged out of harm's way.  

          "Shoot!"  Kagome flexed her claws, and grinned, playfully swiped at him.  He moved out of the way, and lunged for her.  With a cry, he landed on top of her and they rolled down the grassy hill, tumbling over and over each other again and again.  Then, the hill ended quickly.  Inuyasha was poised over Kagome, and his eyes, deep, wavering pools of gold, were now brimming with happiness.  He ran his claws through her hair and she sighed, eye lids fluttering.  She murmured his name before she fell asleep.

*~*

          Inuyasha woke to find a human Kagome sleeping next to him on the grass.  He was slightly disappointed.  He liked hanyou Kagome.  She was fun, more understanding, stronger, with that alluring scent and seductive voice.  

          "Inuyasha?" she murmured, raising from her position on her back, while rubbing the last few remnants of sleep from her foggy vision.

          "Sleep well?" Inuyasha asked.  Kagome was skeptical.  Why was he being so sweet?  Was it because she turned into a hanyou at night?

          "Yeah. I've been thinking…"

          "About what?"

          "If there was a way we could stop you from becoming a full youkai on the full moon."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

          *= It is believed that when someone likes/loves someone or thinks they are attractive, their pupils dilate.  So, in addition to be attracted to Kagome even more, he had to accustom his eyes to the dark.

**Not really a cliffie or anything.  I have the strange feeling I'm going to get unnecessary flames.  REVIEW.  Aloha.**


	12. That's Why

**The Eternal Curse**

****

**Chapter Twelve:**

**That's Why**

**            A.N.: O.o= nothing to say**

**            Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  I can only dare to dream.**

**            Warnings: Hmmm…this chapter is kind of confusing, so place close attention to dialogue.**

^_-

          Inuyasha stared at the girl as if she was a raving lunatic.  He cocked his head to the side, eyes wide with confusion.

          "You crazy?" he asked.  "No one has been able to stop that…ever.  I mean…not Totusai, not even my Dad – but if he was around more then maybe-"  Inuyasha stopped when he met Kagome's irritated gaze.

          "You shouldn't talk about the dead like that," she said sternly.  "He was your Dad after all.  Look – my Dad went away to war when I was five, he came back, broke up with my mom, and got killed by his new fiancé – which was a demon in disguise, and you don't hear me talking trash about him, even though he deserves it."  He scowled deeply, pouting.

          "Shut up."

          "Look, you can want my help or not.  It's your decision," Kagome told him logically, as she got up and stretched.  When she was about to walk off, he suddenly grabbed her arm, claws digging into her skin.  Kagome winced.

          "Wait," he said in a low voice.  She looked deep into those sad eyes and blushed.

          "So you want my help?" Kagome asked.

          "Who said that?"  He tossed her arm, and drew back if she were something foul.  "Did I ever tell you that you stink?"  Kagome glared at him, and growled.  "Not nearly as impressive as last night."

          "So that's it?" she screeched.  "You only like me as a hanyou – last night you were all nice to me and as soon as I turn back…you're being a bastard."

          "Kagome..."  She shook her head, shielding her face from him with her trembling hands.

          "Fine, I thought we could have been friends, or something along that line, but if you don't that then it's fine with me!"

          "Kagome…stop…I was only kidding…" *WHAM*  "OWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Inuyasha furiously rubbed the rising lump that sprouted from his tangle of white hair.  "That's the thanks I get?"

          "You're so rude!" Kagome cried, grinning.  _I've wanted to do that forever!_  "Now, let's stop fighting and think logically about it."

          "YOU STARTED IT!" *WHAM*  

          "Shut up and listen."

          "Why you…" *WHAM*

          "Shut up!"

          "NO!"

          "YES!"

          "NO!"

          "YES!"

          "OHHHHHH…ALRIGHT…." 

          "Now usually when someone has a curse, they have something that turns them back to normal…like…err a talisman or something like that."  She waved her hands vaguely, as if she were brushing off a fly.

          "You're cursed, and I don't see you with no talisman," Inuyasha pointed out.  Kagome froze and her expression suddenly became sad.

          "That's because it's not normal.  My sister…my sister did it, then she…she died."  She rubbed her eyes and turned her back to him, gaze pointed towards her feet.  "No one believes me.  Not Mama, or Sango…Tai…_no one_.  Kikyo was always the perfect one, the smart one, the helpful one, the graceful one…It's not fair!"  Kagome buried her face in her hands, large sobs rocking her body.  She felt Inuyasha's tentative touch on her shoulder.  

          "Kagome…"  She shrugged him off.

          "I wouldn't expect you to understand, Inuyasha! You have it easy."

          "EASY!" he roared, grabbed her shoulders, and whirling her around to face him.  Kagome felt a wave of fear sweep across her body.  He looked murderous.

          "…"

          "You think that _me_…a hanyou ruling over the whole kingdom of Inu Youkai is _easy_? I have to protect my mother and myself from assassinations without my bastard of a father there to defend us.  Of course, they'll listen to me when I take the throne, but they'll secretly be plotting my death behind the scenes.  Snickering, and insulting Ma and me when nobody is there. No one likes me."  Kagome chewed her lip, and shyly touched his cheek.  Inuyasha turned his attention to her, eyes softening at her scared, but determined expression.

          "Don't worry Inuyasha, I like you."  His amber eyes showed nothing but shock. 

          "Really?"

          "Mm-hm."  She nodded, stroking his cheek.  "And I promise I'll find a way to help you."

          "Thanks.  I'll help you, too."  And they walked back to the castle, smiling, hand in hand.

***

          When they got back, Koi came up to them, her eyes a little frightened.

          "Kagome…Inuyasha! Something has happened. There is a demon! A demon who claims to know you."  She gazed at him warily, brown eyes identical to her daughter's.  

          "A demon?"

          "Follow me."  They swept soundlessly through the halls, hurrying to catch up with Koi, who was walking fervently.  Everyone stopped.  Miroku stood in the foyer, animatedly talking to himself.  "Up there."  Inuyasha and Kagome rushed passed her.

          "Miroku? You idiot.  You've finally gone delusional," Inuyasha muttered, shaking his head.       

          "No man, look."  The monk pointed to a small bug on his shoulder with a bald head surrounded by a patch of white hair with multiple arms.  Inuyasha stared in shock.

          "Myoga…you came all this way? Hmpf, must be important.  It's dangerous round these parts-"  He cut himself short, and slapped at his face where the little bloodsucker had latched on to him.  The flattened flea fell into his palm muttering something about "irritable hanyous."

          "It is indeed important, Lord Inuyasha," Myoga said, hopping excitedly in Inuyasha's hand.  "Your mother, Shioko told me to do some research on the nights of the full moon."  Kagome smiled, her earlier distrust for the disgusting little flea diminishing.

          "That's so sweet!"

          "Yes," he said slowly, completely ignoring her.  "And I dished up some information on your father."

          "Why would _I _care about him anyway? I mean he was never around."  Inuyasha stopped when Kagome's jabbed him in the ribs.

          "Go on Myoga."

          "I have also gotten some leads from your swordsmith, Totusai about how to control your demon blood.  He said that he made two swords for you and your older brother, Sesshomaru."  Inuyasha's hackles raised at that name; he bared his fangs, eyes narrowing dangerously.  Kagome and Miroku looked at him oddly, before returning their attention to the flea.  "Ahem, anyway, the swords…Tensusaiga and Tetsusaiga were made for two very different reasons.  To heal and to destroy.  Rumor has it that you, Lord Inuyasha, are to inherit Tetsusaiga, the Phantom Sword, able to kill 100 demons in one sweep.  While Sesshomaru is granted the sword to heal 100 hundred humans with one swing."  Inuyasha spat out a bark of laughter.

          "That prick! He's probably totally jealous that _I_ got the better sword!" he chuckled, but stopped when he looked at everyone's stern gazes.  He crossed his arms over his chest.  "What are you looking at me like that for? It's true!"  Myoga shook his head.

          "I have also been able to figure out the sword's whereabouts.  It is fabled, that deep inside the remains of your father lies Tetsusaiga."  Inuyasha grinned manically.

          "So when can I go?" he asked eagerly.  Myoga stood up and fixed his master with a stern gaze.

          "No where.  I said I know _where_ the sword is located, not _where_ the remains are hidden, Lord Inuyasha.  So, regrettably, you won't be going any where."  Inuyasha looked crestfallen.

          "B-But…you said…"  The little flea youkai looked at the hanyou sadly, shaking his head.

          "I will be going out shortly, to gain more information on Tetsusaiga, and I will return to you after a few days rest."  There was large clapping sound, and he was flattened by Inuyasha's twitching hands.

          "DO IT NOW!"

          "Y-Yes sire," Myoga managed to sputter, before hopping out of the castle.

          "Inuyasha that was totally rude! Old Myoga _was_ trying to help you know."

          "Stop bitching about it…I mean all he did was get me hyped up.  I wanna get outta this castle. I'll just find Tetsusaiga on my own."  Miroku tisked softly.

          "So you are going out in the Outside World to search recklessly for the whereabouts of a sword fabled to be able to control your demon blood? It sounds to risky, and your mom's strict orders were to stay here."

          "Then why did she send Myoga? If anything, I think Mom is planning something…"  Inuyasha leaned against the wall to contemplate his situation.  Things were definitely not looking up.    

***

          He was certain no one was following him.  Inuyasha's ear flicked backwards, following Kagome's rustling in her room.  The loud snores of Miroku were heard from down the hall, and Sango was seemingly quiet.  He was sure that he could find Tetsusaiga on his own, without the help of Myoga or his mother.  Inuyasha crept through the halls and sailed through an open window, landing lightly on the soft grass.

          He was just about to escape when he felt five razor sharp claws digging into his back as they turned him around.

          "Eh…heh…heh…hey Kagome…"

          "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" she screeched.  Inuyasha put a finger to her lips.

          "Shut up!" he hissed.  "I'm going to find Tetsusaiga.  Alone.  I don't need your help or pity."  The claws embedded in his shirt released him and Kagome looked at him hard, hands on her hips.

          "And that's precisely why I'm going with you."

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

* That chapter was slightly longer than the last one.  I did it to be fair.  Nothing much else to say besides review! J


	13. Old Habits Die Hard, A New Foe Introduce...

**The Eternal Curse**

****

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Old Habits Die Hard, A New Foe Introduced**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Inuyasha. I can only dare to dream. *_***

~*~

          The young man ran his hand through his short black hair, stormy blue eyes narrowed with slight annoyance.  His staff jingled lightly as he picked his way through the hallways.  It seemed deserted.  Miroku sighed.  

          "How will I ever be able to find Sango at this rate?" he murmured, scanning the room one last time, in hopes that he would find something the second time around.  He bit his lip.  Inuyasha and Kagome had left earlier that morning, after telling Queen Higurashi.  It had not been a pretty affair.  He still winced at the thought of the loud shrieks and breaking china.  Earlier he had wanted to trot downstairs for a midnight snack of some left over dinner, or fruit of some kind, but the thought was quickly abandoned once he heard the string of muffled curses from the throne room, and he quickly turned back the way he came.

          But right now his thoughts were plagued by Sango.  Where was the beautiful girl now?  He just loved to watch the way her body moved rhythmically as she walked through the long corridors, or after she came in from her morning run, when her clothes clung to every curve of her body, lightly coated with new sweat.  Her personality was what set him off.  Miroku liked fiery girls – too many of the village women(unattractive ones at that) had melted willingly in his arms, and were not in the best of shape.  But, the strong, muscular demon exterminator was exactly what he lusted for.

          Miroku almost licked his lips in anticipation.  It wasn't that he enjoyed the pain of the slaps, it was just that she took the time to touch him was what really mattered. 

          "Okay, I admit it, I'm obsessed," he said, as he stealthily slid through the hallways.  _And I often get lost in her eyes.  They're like freshly picked cinnamon…_Miroku's thoughts came to an abrupt end when he ran into someone.  With a stifled "oof" he toppled to the ground and landed on none other than Sango.  He grinned lecherously, and his hand – which was currently rested on the curve of her hip – twitched.  Sango's face heated up, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

          "Remember the bet…you promised…we shook," she mumbled softly.  "If so much as touch me, I'll knock you to kingdom come!"  Miroku flinched, and reluctantly pulled himself off of her, brushing off his robes, reaching out to tug her from the floor.  Sango hesitantly took his hand, and quickly dropped it once she could balance on her own.  "Thanks…I never thought that you'd actually stick to the bet."  She smiled a small, yet significant smile.  A light bulb danced over Miroku's head.  _Ah…I see, the trick to scoring points with Sango isn't feeling her up…it's being nice._  He almost shuddered at the thought of not being able to caress her, but then again, love came with a price.  "Well, I should be going now."

          "Let me accompany you," he mumbled, flashing her a charming smile.  Sango fixed him with a scrutinizing glare, before nodding dumbly, letting him trail after her.

***

          "You really are an idiot you know," Kagome drawled lazily, trailing behind Inuyasha, arms over her chest.

          "And what does that make you for following me?" Inuyasha asked, growling softly.  They were walking under the thick, leafy canopy of the pine trees, where light struggled to break through.  The thick underbrush was hard to climb through, and Inuyasha and Kagome often got tangled up in it.  All in all, they were lost, tired, hungry, and aggravated.

          "Oops," Kagome giggled, sticking her foot out, tripping the hanyou.  There was a loud thump.

          "OW!" he cried.  "Bitch what did you do that for?"  She extended a hand, pulling him up, then began to pick the stubborn burs from his thick white hair.  He grumbled.

          "Because you need to lighten up. I just _knew_ we should have waited for Myoga to come back! Then we would know where we are going at least. Walking around aimlessly and lost I might add is _not_ the way to be able to control your demon blood."  Kagome smiled as she finished picking off the last traces of forest residue from Inuyasha's hair.  "There all done!"

          "Well wench, you got a better plan?" he inquired, shoving her off him.

          "Yeah! Wait for Myoga…punk." (A.N.: I LOVE SAYING THAT WORD!)

          "Punk? Who are you calling a punk?"

          "You!" she said, sticking out her tongue at him.  Inuyasha distractedly ran a hand through his silky locks and shook his head.

          "We're not getting anywhere," he mumbled.  Kagome chewed her lip.

          "We could go back…and just wait for Myoga…"

          "Idiot! You can't trust that flea!"

          "He seemed trustworthy to me!"

          "What do you know? If you want to go back…fine."

          "If you haven't noticed, Inuyasha," she spat, glaring at him through heavily hooded brown eyes.  "I'M NOT A HANYOU YET!"  He shielded his face with his hands.

          "Geez…calm down!"

          "I AM CALM! YOU ARE JUST SOOOOOOOOO IRRITATING."

          "Will you shut up. Fine, we'll camp out tonight, and go back to the castle tomorrow. Is that okay with you…you're **highness**?"  Kagome shoved him, fuming silently.  He stumbled forwards a few feet in the dirt.

          "In case you didn't notice, numb skull, you're a prince!"  Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth soundlessly, before growling at her, sticking out his tongue.

          "Of course I knew that!"

          "Oh no you didn't!"

          "Oh yes I did!"

          "Oh no you didn't!"

          "Oh yes I did."

          "Oh no you didn't!"

          "OH YES I DID!"

          "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"  Kagome sighed, blowing her thick, black bangs from her face.  _It's going to be a loooong day._

***

          "You know Miroku, I didn't think you could be so…civilized," Sango admitted, bending over to gather some more herbs to put in her basket.  Kaede was the Healer, and she always needed more.   She plucked a green, leafy plant from the ground and added it to her growing pile.  Miroku didn't respond, however.  He was still struggling eternally.

          _I mustn't look at Sango…_

_Ooh, but she's so beautiful!_

_But we're actually communicating!_

_Her nice curves…and butt…_

_She'll whack me again!_

_She'll never know!_

_Sango won't believe me, she'll think I'm a liar._

_LOOK!_

Finally, the monk gave in, and as soon as his eyes started wandering, his hands followed the suit…

"Miroku you okay…you look-"  She was quickly caught off, when an all too familiar, but unpleasant hand rub her backside.  A blush covered her face, and she quickly dropped her basket and… *WHACK*

"Sango…I'm sorry…really I am…it's just that you're so pretty."  The young girl looked at him, and narrowed her eyes.

"Humph! Save you lies for someone else, houshi, because I ain't buying it. You're nothing but a liar and a pervert. Goodbye."  Miroku furiously rubbed the throbbing red mark on his face, wincing in pain.

"WAIT SANGO!"  But he was rewarded with silence as she made her way back to the castle.  _Shoot, just when things were looking up…_

***

          "Inuyasha I am NOT sleeping here!" Kagome cried shrilly.  Her eyes were round with fear as she look into the dark depths of the cold, dreary cave.

          "Stop being prissy.  Besides, you'll be a hanyou soon," Inuyasha said, gaze settling on the golden horizon as if to prove his point.  Kagome placed her hands on her hips.

          "So what! I'm a princess nonetheless and there are probably scorpions and monsters and grime…"  She counted off the list on her fingers.  "There are a bunch of reasons why we shouldn't go in there! Can't we just go home now _please_!"

          "And spend all night running, no way!" he barked stubbornly.  "I want to actually _rest_ for a bit, Kagome."

          "NO!"  He shrugged.

          "Oh well."  Inuyasha effortlessly lifted up the shrieking teenager, hoisted her over his shoulders, and hopped into the cave.

          "WHY YOU!" she screamed, as he dumped her off of him.  A shiver ran up her spine.  It was cold and wet, making goosebumps rise on her small arms.  "Grrr…"  Her scent began to change, and Inuyasha smirked.

          "Oh well…"  Then she started to transform.  

          Inuyasha could never get over how she changed, the way her body would change shape, the way her hair would streak with silver, the way claws grew from her finger tips, the way her eyes would change to a warm caramel, the way dog ears would appear on her head.  The way she would turn into an intriguing vixen…He bit his lip bloody, sucking away the tender drops of blood, and turned away from her.

          "What the hell is your problem?" she asked, as she felt an indescribable amount of power surge through her body.  "You scared or something?"  Inuyasha shook his head, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks.

          "N-No."

          "Man, you get weirder and weirder every day."

***

          The little toad ran after his white-haired master, bulging eyes holding a sheen that suggested unshed tears.

          "Lord Sesshomaru, Master…why did you leave behind your faithful servant?" it squealed, tightly clutching a wooden staff with two heads attached to the top, its little feet padding against the dirt.  Its "master", a man with long, bleached white hair, cold, piercing yellow eyes, and purple stripes lining his face looked down, as if the little creature was a disgrace – and it probably was.

          "You are useless."

          "But Lord Sesshomaru, I serve you faithfully every day!" it choked, vigorously rubbing its eyes, a startled sob escaping his tightly clenched throat.

          "You are nothing but a weak toad," he murmured in a monotone voice.  A loose wind blew his hair, whipping silver strands of silk across his pale, expressionless face.  A clawed hand gracefully swept them away.

          "Aye, you may be right, but Lord Sesshomaru, I…with this staff am your only hope at finding Tetsusaiga."  The man stopped his diligent steps to glare at the green, wart-skinned youkai.  Its pointed lips were parted slightly, as a few ragged breaths escaped him – he was nervous.

          "I hope you are not suggesting that I am useless without you," the Demon Lord said in a quiet, yet lethal voice.  The toad gulped, a few beads of perspiration crawling down his face.  A shudder rolled down his body.

          "No Master! Never would I say such rubbish! Please spare me!"  It threw itself, a sobbing heap at Sesshomaru's shoes.  He kicked him away, making the little youkai squeak and roll a few feet in the dirt.

          "Get up, Jaken. I have no intention of killing you up."  Jaken turned a tearstained face to his Master, and gave a creepy grin of appreciation.  "For I know that another also seeks Tetsusaiga."

          "W-Who me Lord?" he sputtered apprehensively.  

          "Why none other than Inuyasha."

********************************************************************************

**            This is slightly longer than the last chapter, and I know some are you are glad that I stuck Sesshomaru in here somewhere.  ****J**** I'm actually being generous because I am in a good mood since I'm listening to the cool Spirit, Stallion of the ****Cimarron**** soundtrack.  Aloha.**  


	14. Family Feuds

**The Eternal Curse**

****

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Family Feuds**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Inuyasha. I can only dare to dream. *_***

~*~

          The ugly toad youkai looked at his Master with wide eyes and his staff ripped itself from his hands, hovering a few inches from the ground, and pointing itself south.

          "I-Is it because of your filthy half breed brother?" he asked, wide eyed.  Sesshomaru gave the merest of nods.

          "There is no doubt he is looking for a way to control his demon blood. Father's youki always inundated his puny body anyway. I shudder to think what would have to such a glorious sword should it fall into the hands of Inuyasha," he replied slowly, amber eyes shining dully.  Jaken nodded vigorously in a agreement, wiping a few beads of sweat from his round head with the back of his sleeve.

          "So, where will our next stop be, me Lord?" he asked, skittering alongside the great Taiyoukai.  Sesshomaru paused, and tilted his head to the purplish-black sky dotted with bright, twinkling stars, as the first few patches of light pink streaked the sky, signaling morning was approaching.  He brought his claws in front of his face; they were incased in some sort of glowing green light.

          "Right to my half-brother, of course."

***

          Kagome found it hard to sleep.  The cave floor was cold and hard beneath her, the cool night air chilled her to the bone.  Her caramel eyes locked on the grumbling hanyou only a few feet away from her.  By squinting she could see his shape – surrounded by his long, flowing white hair – and the glint of his bright amber eyes.  Unconsciously, she edged closer to him.

          "What do you want?" he snapped.  "You should be sleeping."

          "But it's cold!" Kagome whined, rubbing her arms in a futile attempt to keep herself warm as her teeth chattered, top row of teeth bumping against the bottom.  His ear swiveled to her, a small hint of pity rising deep within his chest.  Kagome scooted closer to him, nestling herself under his chin.

          "Huh?" he muttered.  

          "I was cold. You're warm," she purred in a voice that melted him into a pile of fluff at her feet.  He ran his clawed hands through her cold hair, relishing the silky, softness of it.  Kagome licked his neck in appreciation.  Inuyasha shuddered.

          "I'm that warm, huh?" he mumbled, unsure of himself.  Kagome brought herself up to look at him, cinnamon-honey eyes connecting with confused golden ones.  She tipped her head back, so her breath tickled his lips.  Inuyasha swallowed.  Hard.

          "Yes very."  Kagome rose herself, lips skimming lightly against his, sending an electric jolt up his spine.  But, before they could continue, he jerked back and hopped to his feet.  A tall figure loomed in the mouth of the cave.

          "How very touching.  The hanyou and his new bitch are getting more comfortable," came a familiar, chilling voice. Inuyasha's ear flattened against his skull, as a growl rose in his throat, trying to cover the blush that settled permanently on his cheeks.

          "Sesshomaru," he whispered.  

          "I thought you were into human bitches," the demon continued, Inuyasha's comment unnoticed.  "Like that last one, Kikyo was it? You met her on a business trip…you got infatuated…she tried to blow you up, and the delicious hate that rose from that occurrence."  Kagome's ears flicked back.  _So Inuyasha **did** know Kikyo…and he never told me!  He might know more about the curse… Was there a chance, that he _loved_ her? Figures. Everyone is too good for stupid Kagome._

          "Shut up, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha roared, eyes narrowing.  His claws twitched dangerously.  "Kikyo isn't a part of this!"  The older demon smirked.  "What do _you_ want anyway?"  

          "Ah, little brother, still as dim-witted as you were five years ago."  Kagome allowed a small gasp to escape her parted lips.  _That **guy** is his brother? All I can sense among them is hatred…and blood lust! Yeah, they do look alike but…don't tell me they have the same parents!_

          "Half-brother," Inuyasha corrected.

          "It seems that everyone gets pulled into things, one way or another. How your mother met our father. How my mother met our father. How we were born many years apart."  Sesshomaru paused, letting his words sink it. "How we are both looking for Tetsusaiga."  Inuyasha growled, looking dangerous, shoving Kagome behind his form.  She sniffed.  This "Sesshomaru" smelled of nothing but pure evil; he was dangerous, full demon no doubt.

          "What would _you know about it?" Inuyasha growled, lashing out with his claws.  His older brother quickly grabbed his wrist, flinging him in the wall.  There was a nauseating thud.  Part of the wall crumbled, and specks of dust surrounded him as his boneless body slid to the floor._

          "INUYASHA!" Kagome screeched, and began running towards him.

          "Don't come!" he yelled, struggling to raise himself from the ground.  She stopped abruptly.

          "But…"

          "I would suggest you listen to him," came Sesshomaru's cold voice.  He pointedly showed her two claws, some type of golden light emanated from them, and a long whip emerged.  Sesshomaru tossed it in her direction, and she sprung just in time to avoid it by an inch.  

          "Kagome! Leave her alone, bastard!"  Then, Inuyasha swung his claws, sending golden blades flying towards his brother, who just swerved to the side to avoid them.  They smashed into another wall of the cave.

          "I thought with me leaving for five years, as an exile, you would improve as a fighter," Sesshomaru hissed.  "But obviously I overestimated you."

          "Keep talking and you just might start believing it!"  Inuyasha hurled himself at Sesshomaru, aiming his claws from his throat.  Before Kagome had time to scream out, he wrapped his hands around his neck, lifting him two feet from the ground.  Inuyasha made gasping, choking sounds, clawing at the fingers that bound him.

          "LEAVE INUYASHA ALONE!"

          "Seeing but never seen. Protected but never known to it's protector. Old Myoga never told you that did he?"  His grip increased and Inuyasha continued to make weak, whimpering sounds.

          _I never wished I had a bow as much as I do know!  And, Kagome started to feeling crackling energy race in her palms.  It was like her feeble miko energy…but stronger.  She stared at her hands in shock, as some sort of figure seemed to appear in them.  Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned to face her, Sesshomaru's own hands slipping a little from Inuyasha's neck to watch.  __WAH?__ What's happening…The smell of strong pine burned her nostrils…but the only thing that ever smelt like that was…_

          "A bow?"  But, low and behold, in her grasp, a polished bow already laced with an arrow were resting in her palms.

          "Holy…" Inuyasha murmured, effectively making little welts in Sesshomaru's hands.  His ears perked when he heard the stretching of a string.  "WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! LET ME GET DOWN BEFORE YOU SHOOT!"  Kagome glared at him, as she pointed her metal-tipped arrow at Sesshomaru.

          "So you don't think that I can aim?" she growled.  "C'mon I'm trying to save your life here!"  There was a heavy thump as Inuyasha was flung to the ground harshly.  With lightening speed, Sesshomaru was on top of her, overwhelming her with his strong scent and height.  She dropped her bow; it clattered uselessly on the stone floor.  

          "You are more trouble than you are worth…" he muttered.  He rose his claws again to show off the greenish glow coming from them.  He cracked his fingers, releasing some of the stored tension in them.  This girl would be an easy kill, no doubt.  And a painful jab to Inuyasha's heart when he saw her mangled, melting body.  Sesshomaru charged, and she rolled out of the way just in time.

          "KAGOME! GET OUT OF THERE!"

          "Don't you see me trying?" she hissed.  Sesshomaru was breathing down her neck again, and she felt his claws dig in her skin, drawing drops of crimson blood.  She yelped and put out her hands to protect herself.  He let out a chuckle, before blue light engulfed him, and he felt…could it be true?...pain!?  Sesshomaru backed down, and Kagome looked at her hands in shock, seeing small bits of flickering light still remaining on them.

          "So it is true you have the power of a miko…but…that will not save you from me."  He allowed himself to smirk again but his confidence level was lowering drastically.  She was powerful – very powerful.  So, Sesshomaru rounded on Inuyasha, who was still gaping at Kagome's feat.  He grabbed his younger brother by the scruff of his neck. 

          "LET HIM GO!" Kagome screeched.  She stooped down to grab her fallen bow.  Inuyasha swung his arms wildly, letting out streams of curses. How demeaning!

          "Or else what?"  He let his whip crawl from his long, pale fingers, and slashed it heavily at her skin.  Inuyasha let out a scream as Kagome crumbled to her knees, whimpering, bow still tightly in her grasp.

          "B…Bast…Bastard," he managed to sputter, turning Sesshomaru's attention back to him.  He held Inuyasha eye level, and let a small smirk cross his face.  Sesshomaru then bought two claws close to the half demon's eye.  Inuyasha started squirming more forcefully.

          "Are you afraid, dear brother?" he asked.  "You should be."  He slowly let his claws cross his face, making blood splatter from the welt and dribble down his face.  "Do you know where Tetsusaiga is?"  Sesshomaru loosened his grasp, allowing his brother to swallow some well needed air.  But he would not utter a word.  "Useless."  The older demon let his brother slide to the floor, and he ran over to cradle Kagome's head in his arms.

          "I won't tell you anything bastard," Inuyasha growled, looking at the thick slash that disturbed the smoothness of her pale skin.  "You injured Kagome."

          "In love with another women, eh?"  He blushed furiously.

          "Who said that?" Inuyasha asked.  Kagome stirred, and looked up at him, blinking, and smiled.  Inuyasha exhaled loudly.  "You scared me for a while there."  She murmured a hurried apology, and scrambled to her feet.  Sesshomaru still stood at the mouth of the cave, as bands of merging soft pink and gold from the horizon striped his face.  His expression was dull and bored.  
  


"LORD SESSHOMARU!" came a high pitched, squeaky voice.  A small, squat, green toad youkai came rushing in, panting, scrubbing sweat off his face with a grubby sleeve, while juggling a wooden staff of heads between his hands.  His large, pale, yellow eyes were filled with nothing but pure adoration as they locked on his master.  "Why did you leave me behind?"  The Demon Lord looked at his henchman, sharp nose almost betraying his bland face by wrinkling in disgust.

"You are slow," came is quiet reply.  "Can't you see if I am in the middle of something, Jaken?"  The toad/lizard creature slowly digested the fact that there were others in the large cave, and it let out a gasp of horror, pointed pink tongue poking from between his parted lips.

"My apologies me Lord…W-Who are they?"  The staff of heads yet again tugged itself from Jaken's hands, floating in midair, pointing at Inuyasha.  "Me Lord…the Staff of the Skulls…um…is it _in_ your filthy half breed brother?"  Inuyasha growled, balling his hands into a fist.  Kagome let out a small whimper.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently as a pained expression filled her eyes.  Her hair was losing some of its silver streaks and her eyes were slowly turning brown once again.

"I'm changing back…"  Inuyasha stroked her cheek just as Jaken cleared his throat in the background. 

"So, the bitch is human," Sesshomaru observed, cringing as her sharp, pain-filled shrieks damaged his sensitive ears; he also found, with mild amusement, Inuyasha's own were flattening against his skull in a weak attempt to blot out the sound.  "How interesting." 

"Leave her alone!" Inuyasha grumbled, gnawing at his lip with sharp fangs.  Sesshomaru looked down at his younger brother, as if he were some sort of disgusting roach.  He let out a barely audible sigh.

"Then face me."  He looked at from his brother's lethal claws and Jaken's staff, then he looked at Kagome, who was now human after the first faint streaks of light hit her face.

"You bet I will!"  With an outrageous battle cry, he raced towards Sesshomaru, who stuck out one clawed hand, and slashed at his side.  Inuyasha stumbled backwards a few steps, clutching his bloody wound.  Kagome shrieked in horror, dancing on her toes.  

"Inuyasha!"

"Shut up Kagome, I'll be fine," he managed to gasp.  He started to run for his big brother again, and swiped, sending yellow blades racing for him.  Sesshomaru twisted out of the way elegantly, and used his fluffy boa – which  was currently hanging on his shoulder – to wrap around Inuyasha's body, and pull him close to him.  He brandished his long, sharp talons before his face, making all the air rush out of Inuyasha's lungs.

"Now, now.  The more struggling, the more this will _hurt_."  As those last words fell from his lips, he sent his claws to pierce through Inuyasha's left eye.  His hollered in pain as Kagome began trembling, a tear coursing down her face.

"LEAVE INUYASHA ALONE SESSHOMARU!"  The Demon Lord ignored the girl's outcry, and smirked, as he quickly pulled a black pearl from Inuyasha's eye and let him fall to the ground. 

"Ah, the left black pearl. To think it was hiding in there this whole time. A shame really."  Sesshomaru shook the last few remaining drops of blood from the pearl and examined it.  He smirked.

"AND ALL FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Inuyasha yelled, pressing a hand to his eye.  Kagome rushed over to him, and hugged him from behind.

"Oh…are you okay?" she murmured.  

"I'll be fine."  He removed his hand, showing his eye…which was now glazed over with pain.  She winced.  "But more importantly…Sesshomaru what do you want that for anyway?"

"Ah yes, father's treasure should be hidden inside.  Jaken, the staff."  The toad youkai tittered over to the dog demon, eagerly handed him the Staff of the Skulls, and stood back to watch.  Sesshomaru threw the pearl on the ground, and rammed the staff into it.  There was a blinding flash of white light and the wind began blowing furiously as a portal emerged from midair.  He quickly went inside, followed by Jaken.

"Me lord, you must go in after him!" a tiny voice called from his shoulder.  Inuyasha looked down to see an exuberant Myoga hopping on him.  "Or else he will have your father's treasure all for himself!"

"Where did you come from?" he inquired.  "I don't give a damn about any treasure…"

"But_ sire!" the flea protested with exasperation._

"I never said I wasn't going. Kagome you stay here, it's too dangerous," he began, but sweat-dropped when he saw here already climbing into the portal, bow in hand.  "Huh? You can't come!"

"Well I can't do much here all by myself! Besides, if I'm gonna pound Sesshomaru up I have to be there, don't I?" she cried furiously, eyes narrowing in frustration.  "Now hurry up!"  Then, she jumped in and disappeared.

"There's no knowing what's gonna be there, is there?" Inuyasha asked, sighing heavily.

"No. Not really."

"Then I guess I gotta go and protect the idiot."

"Right."

"Okay."  He sighed, and hopped into the portal just as it was swallowed up by the early morning light.

**Whoa!  That chapter was one of the longest ones I've did in a while! I'm so proud of myself. But I'm not so proud about how it turned out, but I'm too lazy to change it.  Remember to review and have a nice day ****J**** Aloha.**


	15. The Fang

**The Eternal Curse**

****

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**The Fang**

**            A.N.:  O.o  Thanks for all of your reviews, and I changed the small quote in chapter 14 about the left black pearl for you. I have the episode, it was only I was too lazy to watch it.  -_-*  Er…nothing else to say, except, I have suddenly got some inspiration so this story will be longer than I first thought it would be – which was sixteen chapters.  Yikes!  Then it would be almost over!  So there will be _at least_ an additional four chapters. ****J****  Just cause I love you, and no other reason because I am lazy as hell. **

**            Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha. I can only dare to dream *_***

**            Warning:  This is my own version of how Inuyasha found the fang slurred with the manga so no corrections please.**

*******

Sparkling blue light surrounded him, hurting his sensitive eyes.  He saw Kagome floating up ahead, her short green dress giving him a generous view of her legs.  Inuyasha blushed, shaking those thoughts from his head, ignoring Myoga's probing gaze.  A chunk of the bright blue sky appeared at the end of the tunnel.  He felt himself get sucked forwards and he landed on something hard, right next to Kagome.  It was the skeleton of a bird!  Large, hard bones tattered with age and tarnished yellow.  The girl to his right looked disgusted and kept whimpering.  Inuyasha shook his head and looked up.  Ahead there was a giant skeleton of what looked to be a mammoth dog demon wearing armor.

          "Dad…"  He didn't even realize those words had escaped his lips until Kagome spoke up.

          "You means those bones are your…father?" she asked.  Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

          "What else would they be?"  Kagome blinked for a second, until his words finally sunk in.

          "What do you mean _what else_ would they be? They're huge okay? Like as big as the castle," she said with annoyance.  The dead bird spread its wings and flapped, going closer towards the last remnants of Inutaisho, the Great Dog Demon of the Western Lands.

***

          Jaken was thrilled and he could sense that his great master was, too.  His usually cold yellow eyes had an odd spark in them, and the corner of his mouth couldn't stop twitching, as if they were trying to suppress a smile.  They were submerged in Inutashio's stomach, it had a horrible stench of rotting animals and digestive juices, and you couldn't walk two inches without crunching loudly on an animal bone; the floor was littered with them.  But there, on a platform, lay a small, rusty sword stuck deep in it.  Sesshomaru walked slowly towards it, trying to remain calm, while Jaken skipped along behind him.  He extended his fingers – which were practically twitching with excitement – and touched the hilt.  Immediately, a glowing white light encased his hand.  Sesshomaru frowned and removed it quickly.

          "A barrier?" he murmured, thin brows furrowing as he thought.  "Just like father, eh?"  He allowed himself to smirk.  There was the loud sound of crunching skulls, as Inuyasha, the miko girl, and Myoga the flea came in.  "Ah, so we have company."  Sesshomaru turned himself towards them.

          "I came here to finish the fight!" Inuyasha yelled.

          "That I was about to win?" he quipped.  Inuyasha ignored him, and jumped up to set Kagome on a rack of bones high from the ground.  She squealed in fear.

          "Shut up," he hissed in her ear.  "This is to protect you."  Then Inuyasha hopped down without another word.

          "So you have come to try father's sword?"

          "Sword?" Inuyasha asked, as he looked at the object that Sesshomaru was pointing to.  A long, thin weapon.  He spat.  "_That_ stick? A sword? It couldn't even cut paper – wet!"

          "But Lord Inuyasha, that sword was obviously made for you!" came Myoga's small voice on his shoulder.

          "For my filthy half breed brother?" Sesshomaru asked.  "Even father, who married a mere human, would not be as foolish as that."

          "But you couldn't pull the sword, could you?" Myoga questioned in a dark voice.  Sesshomaru's pale, emotionless mask was broken momentarily.  His eyes started to form a pink haze in them, but he suddenly stopped.

          "So you're saying that this sword was intended for Inuyasha, not me? There's not a chance."

          "Myoga, you sure about this?" Inuyasha murmured, barely moving his lips.  The flea nodded eagerly.

          "Yes, positive!"

          "INUYASHA! IF YOU CAN'T HIT HIM IN THE BODY, HIT HIM IN THE EGO! HURT HIS PRIDE!" Kagome yelled, cupping her mouth to amplify the sound from way up in the sky.  Inuyasha smirked.

          "I just can't wait to see your face. I could care less about the sword."

          "Should I feel threatened?" Sesshomaru asked as Inuyasha bravely stalked forwards and put his hand on the handle.  There was no warning flash of light that covered his hand.  "Wha?"  Inuyasha tugged and some splitting white light emerged from the golden platform and the sword wriggled uselessly.

          "COME ON INUYASHA! TRY HARDER!" Kagome screeched.  The hanyou gave one last determined pull, but the glittering light stopped and the sword went still.

          "Yo," Inuyasha muttered, a blush crossing his cheeks as his eyebrows twitched dangerously.  "I couldn't pull the sword, could I?"

          "No, not really no," Myoga wheezed as his Lord crushed him with angry fingers, tossing him easily to the floor.

          "Are you finished? I am."  Sesshomaru charged forwards with lightening speed, and slashed at Inuyasha's chest with his green claws.  His fire rat haori instantly began melting.  Inuyasha sprung forwards, narrowly avoiding the wall.  His older brother crashed into it, making a giant tremor.  Kagome squealed as she began falling of the edge.

          "KAGOME!" he yelled, and jumped up to catch her.  "You alright?"  She nodded as he put her down softly.  "Don't draw attention to yourself."

          "Where are you going?" she whispered.

          "Back to fight my brother," he replied.  Inuyasha dove for his brother, trying desperately to cut him with his claws, but Sesshomaru dodged every move effortlessly.  He picked him up by his scruff and flung him to the ground. Inuyasha groaned as the jagged bones sliced his exposed skin and the wind got knocked out of him.  Clutching his stomach, he stumbled up as Kagome screamed his name.  Inuyasha lunged for Sesshomaru again, who whipped out his boa and whacked him with it.  It was a lot harder than it looked – disregard the fluffy appearance.

          "INUYASHA!" Kagome cried, eyes watering as she saw her crush get knocked around by his older, obviously more experienced younger brother.

          "Allow me to help you me Lord!" came Jaken's high-pitched, irritating voice.  He rose his staff, ready to spit fire at Inuyasha's broken form.

          "NO YOU EVIL TOAD!" Kagome sprinted towards him, and proceeded to rip the staff from his hands.  "THAT'S TWO AGAINST ONE!"

          "LET GO YOU EVIL WITCH!" Jaken screeched, successfully throwing her to the ground.  "Ah ha! Success!"  Kagome used the sword to help her get up as Sesshomaru punched him in his cheek.

          "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, and started to run, but stopped when she felt something else go with her.  Everyone turned towards her and she blushed out of nervousness.  Jaken was utterly bamboozled(I love that word!)  Big drops of sweat were rolling down his round, fat head, and his mouth gaped, opening and closing wordlessly.  "I'm so sorry.  I didn't mean…"  She looked down at the sword in her hands.

          "How is it that a mere human could pull the sword when the Great Lord Sesshomaru and even his filthy half breed brother could not?" he managed to say without stuttering twice.  Inuyasha was about to spit something at his half brother but then sweat-dropped, realizing he wasn't there and was breathing down Kagome's neck.

          "I…Inuyasha," she whimpered, as she watched Sesshomaru glare and inspect every inch of her.

          "You look nothing more than a mere human.  A miko, but a weak human no less.  So let's try this."  Sesshomaru brought his claws down very close to her head, and some type of foul smelling green spray engulfed her.  Then she began to descend quickly into the ground – which had turned into some type of disgusting goop – screaming all the way.  Finally, she was gone, and only a bit of the sword that poked from the ground remained. 

          "KAGOME!" Inuyasha hollered, and started sorting through the gook, trying to find her.  But alas, she was gone.  "YOU BASTARD!"  Sesshomaru was unfazed by his outburst.

          "How dull.  She was only a mortal after all."

          "SESSHOMARU!"

          "I grow bored over this.  Die."  But, Inuyasha lunged first, slamming his fists into his jaw, crushing Sesshomaru's armor with trembling fists.

          "Impossible!" Jaken squeaked from his hiding place.  "Only but a few minutes ago he could scarce get in spitting distance!" 

          "Why so angry Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, one hand covering the large hole Inuyasha had made in his chest.  "She was just a human. There are a million more where she came from."  Inuyasha lunged, making five perfect red marks across his brother's face with his claws, and landing in a crouching position.

          "Next time I'll rip your heart out," he growled in a dark voice that barely seemed his own.  But Inuyasha turned before he could carry out what he said Kagome began popping from the ground, freeing herself from the poison goop that surrounded her.  Inuyasha smiled discreetly at her and ran over.

          "MAN! I thought I was _dead_!" she cried, pointing her sword at Sesshomaru.  "OKAY! You tried to kill me didn't you?!  We'll you're gonna regret that! I'm about to make you pay."  Then Kagome happily handed him the sword.  "Here."

          "Right," he murmured, shaking his head.

          "That sword looks really awesome! So go to it!"

          "Tell me…Why are you suddenly so bouncy?"

          "Of course," Sesshomaru whispered, completely blocking out their meaningless conversation.  "The shield spell shielded _her_. Though why, I don't know."

          "Inuyasha," came Myoga's tiny voice from his shoulder.  "Don't hold back any longer. Bite him deep with your sword?"

          "Is this another one of your little jokes? I don't find it very amusing."  Then his eyes began to burn crimson red and the stripes on his cheeks began to thicken.  "Let's see how to take this."  He started walking, and his clothes dissolved and his shape grew larger and wider.  His flesh turned into pure white fur, his regular limbs turned into those of a giant dog, and he grew large fangs dripping with salvia.  Sesshomaru was now a in his true form!

          "Holy…" Kagome murmured, latching onto Inuyasha's shoulder.  "What…"

          "He's just in his real form now," he explained evenly.  "But that won't change anything."

          Inuyasha propelled himself up in the air, and sliced Sesshomaru with his sword.  The Dog Demon let out a screech that sounded remotely like a chuckle.  _Not a scratch?..._

          "Eh?" he yelled, dodging, as the giant dog lodged his fangs into the wall of bone.  They dissolved in his mouth.  _Great…just what I need…poison saliva…_

          "You bloody little dog sucker! What is this?"

          "Hey! Hey!" Myoga protested as his fingers increased their pressure.

          "I thought this was supposed to slice through anything!" Inuyasha pointed out.

          "Heads up!" Myoga yelled just as Sesshomaru jammed his leg into another wall.  Inuyasha barely made it out in time.  "Listen well, Lord Inuyasha.  That blade is crafted of your father's fang! You must believe in its demonic powers and never let it out of your grasp! Please remember this! All that said, see you in the next life!"

          "HEY WAIT!" Inuyasha yelled, but to no prevail.  _I don't get it! How am I supposed to draw blood?!_  He attempted to cut Sesshomaru's ankle that was surrounded by flowing fur seemingly made of feathers(?).  

          "That's it!" Kagome called from the sidelines.  "That really hurt him! What are you waiting for? Give him some more!"  Inuyasha paused and sweat-dropped.

          "Look! That didn't even make him blink, alright?"

          "Well not yet! But you have your father's sword, right? I believe in it, don't you?"  Inuyasha growled at her.

          "Feh! I won't be so happy if I were you."  He paused when he smelt the over powering scent of salt…she was crying!

          "You-You m-mean you're…you're giving up!" she sniffed, raking a trembling hand over her watery eyes.  _Huh? **I** made her cry?****_

****"Hey stop doing that!"  Even though he didn't want to admit it, it made his heart wrench when he was the cause of her tears.

          "But…But y-you said I s-shouldn't b-be-"

          "SHUT UP! I never said I was giving up, girl! I meant let me **protect** you! Are you deaf or something? Just sit tight and watch."  With that he slung his sword over his shoulder and marched bravely over to Sesshomaru, waving the sword in front of his face.  But stopped when he felt it quiver in his hand.  "The blade has a…a _pulse_?" 

          "I can hear it…but…a sword with a heartbeat? Feh!"  Sesshomaru rounded on him, jagged tongue flopping out of his mouth.  Kagome hid in a small cavern caused by the melting from his poisonous claws.  _Did I just hear what I thought I heard?_ she wondered.  But her thoughts were cut short when Jaken's hideous cry rang out.

          "He is but a **_half_** demon! Chew him up and spit him out!"  Kagome growled and threw a chunk of slime at him.  "We're gonna win this ugly! Good luck, Inuyasha."

          "I feel different now," he said.  "As if I know this fight is _mine_!"  Inuyasha jumped for his brother, raking his now large sword across his arm."  Oceans of scarlet blood ran from his wound, and Sesshomaru tossed his head around, face contorted with pain as a screech escaped him.  He stumbled and fell from imbalance.  Inuyasha landed and stared at the blade in shock.

          "A…A Fang?"

          "That must be its true form!" Kagome figured out from her hiding place.  Inuyasha sprinted for Sesshomaru once more who was still reeling from the sword's recent attentions.

          "GOODNIGHT BROTHER!" he bellowed, ramming the sword in his chest.  More of his blackish-red blood spilled from the gaping hole in his chest and Sesshomaru screeched again.

          "Me Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken yelled as the injured Dog began to disappear.  "WAIT FOR ME!"

          Kagome scuttled up next to him.  

          "Yeah! You did it! Good job!" she yelled, and hugged him, nuzzling his cheek.  He blushed furiously, but returned the hug almost shyly.

          "Now let's-"

          "Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga exclaimed.  "Good work on defeating Sesshomaru! I always knew you had it in you."  He sweat-dropped.

          "Except when you ran away screaming," he growling, flicking the flea off his shoulder, returning his gaze towards Kagome.

          "Now let's go home."

          **Man, that**** was like my longest chapter for this story ever! I must say I am kinda pleased with my work for once.  Remember to review.  Constructive criticism is welcome.  No flames! Please check out my bio if you have the time. -^_^-  I have four other stories and believe it or not 13 ideas -_-* for other ones so I am hurrying to finish up these two remaining ones I have left, sorry.  Six more chapters to go people, well five, not counting the epilogue****J****  Aloha for now.   **

**              
  
  
  
**


	16. Buried Secrets

**The Eternal Curse**

****

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Buried Secrets**

**            A.N.: X.X nothing to say…sadly**

**            Disclaimer.: I don't own Inuyasha.  I can only dare to dream. *_***

**            Warning.: Long chapter ahead!**

**            P.S.: Sorry for the long wait!**

***

          "Geez, will you hurry up?" Inuyasha growled, cupping his cheek with his hand.  Kagome blushed furiously at the hanyou who was naked from top up.  He was muscular, but lean, making him fast, yet not bulky, and the perfect, flowing white hair that ran down his sides didn't help matters.  With a reluctant sigh, she tore her eyes away from his perfectly sculpted form, and began sewing again.

          "You really got your clothes beat up ya know, so you should be grateful," she muttered, keeping her head down, towards her lap where his fire rat jacket laid.

          "Whatever," he murmured, confused at the way her scent had spiked.  Determined to stay mad at him instead of staring like a dippy schoolgirl, she decided to start an argument.

          "I don't have an fire rat hair on me, so it'll be weaker than before," Kagome began as she weaved the thread through the needle to join the fabric of his shirt.  "You lied to me, you know."  Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, blinking in confusion at her abrupt swap of subjects.

          "Huh?" he asked.

          "Well you didn't technically lie…but you acted as if you never knew Kikyo, and you did!"  Inuyasha blushed.

          "T-That's none of your business!" he protested angrily, sticking his tongue out at her.  

          "It _is_ my business when you might have some hidden information on my transformations! All I wanna be is a normal teenager! You promised you would help me."  Inuyasha growled, as he felt himself get pressed up against a corner.  There was no way out.

          "But that's _private_!" he whined.  Kagome ignored him, as she gingerly dipped her needle under the fabric. 

          "So that means you do know some things then, and you're keeping them from me," she said in a quiet, hurt voice.  "I thought we were friends."  Kagome gnawed her lip and yelped when the needle pierced the sensitive skin of her finger, and a bead of blood welled up at the tip.  Inuyasha reached out to aid her, but she growled, and put her injured finger in her mouth.  "I see you're not denying it."  Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath of air permeated by Kagome's scent.  He felt guilty.  Of _course_ he knew things about Kikyo and her secret plans to some weak extent, and he was sure of his feelings for both girls.  He was infatuated with Kikyo, and sort of liked Kagome as a friend.  Inuyasha had promised not to reveal anything no matter how much anyone asked.  But her harsh, yet sad words made pinpricks to his heart.

          "I kinda promised her that…"  Kagome looked at him, eyes glistening with tears, a few of them escaping their confines and sliding down her soft cheeks.

          "Because of a _promise_ you are going to make me suffer everyday until I _die_!" she sobbed, blotting away the wetness with her long, draping sleeve.  "Here!"  She angrily dumped his unfinished haori in his arms and began to stalk out.

          "Oi wait Kagome! You're not finished!" he complained loudly.  She froze, clutching the door frame with trembling hands.  Kagome turned to face him, more furious tears leaking from her chocolate depths as her hair whipped around her shoulder.

          "Save it Inuyasha! Just save it! I thought we could have been _friends_ or something of the like. But obviously my dead sister is more important to you than my happiness!  She is more important to everyone! I hate you."  Letting another choked sob escape her quivering lips, she fled, face in her hands.

          "GOD DAMMIT!" Inuyasha yelled, slamming his fist against the cool marble of the wall.  It cracked and a few broken pieces fell to the floor.  His hand throbbed crazily and blood seeped through the cuts in his hand and it already began to bruise, but he ignored it.  Inuyasha pushed his back against the wall, and slid down to rest on the floor.

***

          Kagome didn't come out for dinner that night. Or breakfast, lunch, and dinner the next day. And the next.  When it reached four days, Queen Higurashi stomped to her daughter's room and pounded on the door, rattling the locked doorknob.  She could hear startled, heavy sobs within.

          "Kagome?" she called uncertainly.  The knob twisted, and a bedraggled Kagome appeared in the door way.  "Honey, look at me."  She looked up and her mother gasped.  She was no longer that beautiful, cheerful teen.  Her hair was frizzy and unkempt, her eyes were blood red, her cheeks were blotchy and tear stained, her lips were chapped with little bite marks on them.  There were more scars and welts than usual from her transformations.  It was if she was angry and spiteful.

          "Mama," she muttered in a hoarse, cracked voice that didn't sound like hers at all.  Kagome let her to her bed, and Queen Higurashi noticed that her dresses were very loose on her.  She sat down on the cold, hard bed. 

          "Please Kagome, tell me what's wrong," her mother said in a calm, yet pitiful voice.  The girl stared forlornly at the window.  _Inuyasha…he knows how to stop my curse, and because of Kikyo he won't tell me. Not after all we've been through together! I thought he actually liked me as a little more than friend, but that was just my hanyou side…Now I'll have to suffer forever until I die!_ "Sweetie?"  Kagome cleared her throat, turning bloodshot eyes to Queen Higurashi.

          "Mama…it's nothing."

          "Nothing, huh? Then why have you been moping around for four days?" she asked, managing a soft smile.

          "I'm being overdramatic and childish, and usual," she croaked quickly, hoping to cover up for herself.

          "Look, you don't have to tell me what wrong, but at least take a bath, go downstairs and eat, socialize! Everyone misses you."

          "Yeah right!" Kagome grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.  "Everyone except Inuyasha."  Queen Higurashi glanced at her daughter, her teeth unconsciously grinding against her bottom lip, brown pools full of pity.

          "How would you know that dear?"

          "BECAUSE THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT!" Kagome screeched, balling her hands into fists, but she backed down, looking ashamed.  "I'm sorry Mama…It's just…"  She put a finger to her mouth and began nibbling daintily on her already short nails – a habit thought to have been broken long ago, but always seemed to resurface whenever anxiety was afoot.  Queen Higurashi looked disgustedly at her daughter's tattered fingernails but decided to delay that until later – a larger problem was at hand.  She nervously put her hand on Kagome's knee and squeezed.

          "It may be, but he seems to be moping around as well. Come out, forgive him, alright? That's all I'm asking you. Maybe you could do it at night."

          "How did you know that he knew…ah! I'm getting all confused."  Kagome let out a raspy chuckle, but quickly covered her mouth at the awful, grating sound that came from her own lips.  

          "You mean how did I know, right?"  She nodded vigorously, as she began choking on a dislodged nail; Kagome hurriedly dropped her hands from her mouth.  "Mothers do know these things. Plus, I think he might have a little crush on you."  She blushed, covering her face her hands.

          "_Mama_!" she cried.  "That's not true. If he cared he would have told me!"

          "Told you what?" Queen Higurashi asked slyly.

          "Told me how to get rid of the curse! But he won't because of Kikyo!" Kagome wailed, but stopped when she realized what had just occurred. 

          "Oh," she replied, massaging her face with her hands.  "Mmm…ah yes! Now I remember! That cute little 12 year old hanyou who visited for month or something of the like for a business trip! He met Kikyo and it was so cute!" But she stopped when she saw Kagome's crestfallen expression.

          "He lies to everyone about her…even me. Kikyo is _always_ better than me in _everything_! She even gets all of these boyfriends. All I got was Homo."

          "Hojo. Keep your head up. From what I can gather, Inuyasha is shy and unconfident about relationships, so I would suppose he would lie to _everyone_ about what _really_ happened when he came on the business trip."

          "Where was I anyway?"

          "Oh, going around with your little life. You and Kikyo had recently had a fight so you weren't talking, even if it cost you not meeting a very interesting houseguest.  Then later that day Kikyo died for an unknown reason and you had curse placed upon you by an evil witch."  Her mother's eyes became distant and sad, shining with the suggestion of unshed tears.  _Which was Kikyo by the way, Mama._

          "I know it was sad and all, and that he's shy. But after all of our adventures and moments," she paused in mid-sentence to blush again.  "He still won't tell me! I'm under the impression that he wants me to suffer forever!"

          "Now, now. Let's _not_ jump to conclusions. Men are a very difficult species to figure out, you know. They could say one thing, but mean another. They could do one thing and think exactly the opposite. So you have to judge and observe and take your best bet. Trial and error, right?"  Kagome nodded glumly, licking her dry lips and picking at a dark brown scab she had on her arm.  "Don't do that, it'll scar."  

          "Mama, I don't get him!" she protested, tracing small circles with her fingers around the pink skin that developed under the scab.  "He has to be the most confusing guy of them all!"

          "That may very well be. But you can't hold a grudge forever.  Look, all I'm saying is that you go talk to him and make up. Then do whatever you can to make both of you happy."  She got up and walked to the door.

          "I could only do that if I brought back Kikyo," Kagome pointed out, as she furiously began sucking her cracked lips.  Queen Higurashi turned and smiled at her daughter.

          "That can never happen. The best thing you can do is be Kagome."

***

          It was night again.  Kagome anxiously ran her clawed hand through her silver-streaked black hair, and hissed in pain when it hit a snag.  Then she pulled it into a low ponytail with a ribbon.  She applied some aloe to her lips, smoothed her dress, and fiddled with the straps to her summer sandals.  Sure her skin still looked a little pale and she was still thinner than usual but there was nothing she could do until morning when she would finally be able to eat a breakfast of morning rice, honey, and bread and dinner when she could chow down on oden(yay!)

          "Okay, this is as ready as I'll ever be," Kagome whispered, sneaking out her room, and knocking on Inuyasha's door.

          "Come in," came is deep voice.  She cautiously walked in, and saw him sitting at the window ledge, one knee propped up, the other dangling, facing the window, white hair drenched with silvery moonlight.  Kagome heard him sniff and he turned slowly towards her.  She visibly tensed.  "Kagome?"

          "Erm…hey Inuyasha I just wanted to apologize for the other day I was really-"  Before she could say dumb, he had crossed the floor and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her to his strong chest.  He rubbed his nose through her hair, taking in her scent as she melted fully in his arms, sighing as she nuzzled his neck.  They stayed that way for a while, until he drew back and pointed to the bed, indicating that she should sit there.  Kagome complied.

          "Look, I've been thinking about this," Inuyasha began, pacing around, facing the floor.  

          "About what?" Kagome cocked her head and stifled a yawn, collapsing in his pillow, smelling his strong scent of forest and sky.  Inuyasha rose an eyebrow but decided to finish. 

          "About what you said earlier. About Kikyo."  Suddenly his throat felt like sandpaper and he swallowed harshly.  He continued his pacing, as he held his arms behind his back.  "I don't think it's fair for me to withhold information like that, so I'll tell you what I know. It could be today, tomorrow, or next week. I'm NOT making promises."

          "So this is an apology?" Kagome asked, voice lightened with hope.  He smirked.

          "You wish."  She growled, but nodded in agreement with his earlier statement.  "Besides I promised I'd help you."

          "Alright," Kagome said, yawning again.  She tried to blink away the sleepiness creeping at the corners of her eyes, but it was getting increasingly hard.

          "Well, I'll tell you the truth.  I met Kikyo and I did exactly what I did here while my mom was working with your mom. I got to know her like I got to know you-"  Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's soft snores.  He gaped at her for a while, before bending over to kiss her cheek and picking her up.  Inuyasha lightly kicked open the door and went to her own room next door.  He set her down, and tucked her in.  "Goodnight," he said quietly and left.

          As soon as she was sure he was gone, Kagome got up, and tentatively touched her cheek as if she could still feel the last traces of the kiss.

          "He…he really kissed me?" she gasped, eyes widening.  "Maybe Mama was right! Maybe he does care for me!"  Smiling, she snuggled down in the covers, and fell into the best sleep she had in days.

***

          She looked at him. He looked at her. She stuck out her tongue. He cocked his head.

          "Sooooooooo," she began, shattering the dull, uncomfortable silence.  Amber eyes traveled to meet her chocolate ones; they looked thoughtful.

          "Look, I really do like you as a friend, so don't go getting all emotional!" he growled. Kagome sighed – that was the closest to an apology that she was gonna get.

          "Alright I accept your apology."

          "Huh?" he barked angrily. "I said nothing of the sort!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

          "And…for last night…thanks," she mumbled, blushing as his own red hue crossing his face.  

          "So, I guess we should tell each other all we know right," Inuyasha started, clearing his throat more loudly than necessary.  Kagome nodded, turning her attention to the floor as well.  Gee, was it hot in here or what?  She also blushed a deeper shade of red when she remembered that lead she had taken in the cave.  He didn't pull away so maybe she had a chance…?  Kagome smiled, thinking of how soft his lips had felt against hers.

          "What are you thinking about, wench?" Inuyasha grumbled, expression completely serious.  She shook her head, brushing away all _those kind_ of thoughts.

          "N-Nothing.  Now I'll fill you in on all I know and you do the rest, alright?"  Inuyasha nodded, cracking a wide yawn, exposing small, pointy fangs.  He rubbed his eyes and put on a weak smile(kawaii!)  Okay, so it _was_ 5:00 in the morning and they had went to bed late(back! back you perverts! -_-**'**) but he was a hanyou, so he should be able to handle it, right?

          "Earlier, Kikyo and I had a fight. Mama said that you came over when you were 12 on a business trip and you met her. Then you er…started to like her," Kagome looked away from his face when she said those words, suddenly and indescribably jealous of her dead sister.  _What am I _doing_? I mean, I should feel pity for Kikyo…not _jealousy…_besides it's not like his my boyfriend or anything…oh my god! I know I am definitely blushing!_

          "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked unsurely, turning his head at an uncomfortable angle so that he could see her face, which was stained with pink.  She had said something about him liking Kikyo and suddenly spaced out.  "You okay?"  She nodded.

          "Fine," Kagome answered, waving him away.  "So, is it true?"  She cursed herself for sounding whiny and hopeful, but it just sort of slipped out that way.  Inuyasha blushed.

          "Yeah…"

          "Then, all I know is that she came after me and shot me with her bow and arrow.  It wasn't a killing blow, I mean it was covered with all this sparkling light.  She then collapsed, and I ran over to her.  Kikyo apologized about her 'rash' actions. She looked really pale and then she just…died…"  Kagome let her tears soak lightly into her sleeve and watched Inuyasha's eyes go distant.  _So that's how Kikyo died_, he thought.  "I'm really sorry about bringing up old stuff…sorry."

          "Whatever," Inuyasha muttered, then began his part of the tale.  "Since my Dad was dead, I didn't want to be left in the castle when Ma went away so she let me come. I never saw you once, not the whole month that I was there, and that was strange, so I really didn't know much about you other than you looked a whole lot like Kikyo." 

          "And is it true?" she whispered.

          "Huh?"

          "Do I look like Kikyo?"

          Inuyasha pondered on that for a bit.  Kikyo had dull hazel eyes and long black straight hair with a brown sheen. Her face was always pale and emotionless, everything perfectly controlled.  She never smiled much and the air around her was always cold and hard, like the inside of snowball.  Kagome had bright, chocolate brown eyes, wavy black hair with a blue sheen while she was human. Her face was slightly tanned and full of expressions.  She _always_ smiled, no matter the circumstances and she always filled with joy.  The air around her was always warm and light, like the inside of a mug filled with hot coca.  Whoa! He had spun off almost into their personalities as well.

          He looked up to see Kagome looking at him expectantly, a hint of worry and a frown around her lips – looking almost like Kikyo had it not been for the shine in her dark depths.

          "Yes and no. Your eyes are brown and hers were hazel. Your hair is curlier and you smile more."

          "You noticed all that?" Kagome asked.  _What does she think I am? Ignorant!?_  (Well duh, Inu)  _I noticed a lot more than that.  Kagome's lips are fuller and softer(by the looks of them at least), her skin is smooth and not pimply, her teeth are whiter cause I can always see them when she smiles, her form isn't so straight and she has smaller, yet better boo-_  "Inuyasha?"  He shook himself mentally.

          "Hm?"

          "You really noticed all that, by yourself? Without the help of Miroku no hentai?"  He nodded, hoping he wouldn't get berated for it.

          "Yes."  Before he had a chance to act, Kagome had launched herself on him, hugging him hard. 

          "Thanks!" she cried, nuzzling his cheek, while rubbing one ear, swathing him in her sweet scent. If he had a tail, it would definitely be wagging!  _Geez, if I compliment her like this all the time, who knows what'll happen? Hey, this feels kind of nice!_  "I never thought you noticed all of this stuff!"

          Just then, their eyes connected, and a kind of electric tingle went up and down their spines.  Inuyasha was the first to lean in, then Kagome did.  His breath tickled her lips while he licked his in anticipation…they were only inches apart…they closed their eyes…closer…closer…just a few more centimeters…

          "INUYASHA-"  Miroku had suddenly burst into the room, panting, wiping his dark hair from his face.  A lecherous grin broke out at the scene before him.  Kagome was snuggled in Inuyasha's lap, facing him, one hand settled on his ear, the other around his waist.  Inuyasha had both hands on her hips.  Both were blushing, and their lips had only been about…oh I don't know…three centimeters apart.

          Kagome abruptly scrambled out of his lap, face favoring a tomato, though Inuyasha's was taking on the interesting shade of cherry-apple, torn between embarrassment and anger.  Why did they _always_ get interrupted?!

          "I was coming to find you since I haven't seen you for a while and Queen Higurashi has some work for you to do. I've been around the WHOLE castle! But I see you and Kagome were preoccupied. The least you could have done was lock the door so unsuspecting victims couldn't bust in…oh and have I told you about French kissing? Very interesting way to kiss with the tong-"  Before he could finish, Inuyasha leapt on him.  Let's just say the poor perverted priest left with an extra few lumps, bumps, bruises, and cuts that day.  Ooh…don't get a hanyou mad!

          Inuyasha kicked him one more time for good measure and went back to Kagome, who had edged away from him on the bed.  Their faces were permanently red until she made a rather big show of clearing her throat.

          "Go on."

          "What?"  At first Inuyasha had the impression that Kagome wanted him to resume kissing her and blushed all the more furiously. 

          "I mean with the story…not the other thing…" she blurted out loudly, twiddling her thumbs.

          "Oh," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.  "Where was I?"

          "You met Kikyo and never saw me," she said kind of sadly.  Inuyasha felt something tug at his heart.  He ignored it an continued.

          "Well I guess your Ma told you the rest. Then, the last few days of her life she went…kind of crazy. She said that you weren't meant to be here and something about this guy named Naraku. Ma warned me to stay away from her and as we were leaving we saw this horrible explosion, but we only found out what happened after we went back home."

          "That's all you know?" Kagome asked.  He nodded.  A single tear slipped down her cheek.

          "Yeah."

          "I'M SO SORRY! I assumed that you knew more. Inuyasha…it's all my fault that we fought," she wept, flinging herself on the bed so that he couldn't see how much the tears were streaming down her face right then.  Inuyasha went over to her, scooping her up into his arms, as if she were a fragile porcelain doll, running skilled fingers through her hair, rubbing her back.  He lightly blew into one ear, making a choked giggle come from her throat.  Kagome looked up at him, trying to scrub away the tear-tracks on her face, and kissed him on his cheek.

          "Thanks," she murmured against his skin.  Kagome pulled back and he looked straight into her eyes.  He loved everything about her.  Her long, shining black hair, her brown eyes, her cute button nose, her smooth skin, her bright smile, her soft, luscious lips, her perfect body, and her wonderful scent – GODS how he loved her scent!  But that was only physically.  Inuyasha admired her high intelligence, her absorbing charisma, her tenderness, her sweet touches, the way she soothed him when he was upset, the way she sang perfectly.  The way she was just Kagome and no one else.

Inuyasha gasped inwardly, pulling at one side of his mouth with upset fangs, almost drawing drops of scarlet blood.  _Is it possible, is it TRUE that I am falling in **love** with Kagome?_  But all of his troubled thoughts came to a screeching halt when he felt her small hand grasp his and snuggle against him, letting out a deep sigh, as if contented.  Kikyo, though 14 at the time, never like to "cuddle."  He tenderly ran his claw over her cheek, and placed another gentle kiss upon it.  She squirmed, letting out a little whimper of protest when he pulled away.  Inuyasha smirked, drawing the girl closer to his warmth.  _We'll have your curse sorted out tomorrow Kagome. I'll tell you the biggest secret I know later, I didn't want to shock you too much today.  But don't worry, someday soon, you'll be mines._

**That was my longest chapter yet! Can you believe it?  Approximately 4,000 words. I am more than pleased how this turned out and FYI, I changed my named to ZeroXposure so you know****J****  It sounds so much cooler than MoonsRain.  If you found any mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me.  Well that's all for now.  Adios, Aloha, or Goodbye.  Take yer pick. **  __


	17. Worthy of Her Trust

**The Eternal Curse**

****

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Worthy of Her Trust**

**            A.N.: I really feel bad for this story…*sniffle* It's almost finished – four more chapters to be exact – and it only has a few reviews.  Geez! What _is_ it with all of my stories? Are they crappy beyond repair(yep that's probably the reason), do my summaries suck, or are people too lazy to review? Could someone _please_ tell me what the heck it is because it really is rather upsetting!**

**            *calms down***

**            Oh, and I will now be checking reviews daily, and the most inspiring reviewer will have a chapter dedicated to them! **

**            That is more than one or two word reviews…   **

**            Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I can only dare to dream…but then again… *_***

**            Warning: A whole chapter dedicated to Mir/San fluff since I haven't had them in the story for a while.  The eighteenth chapter, _Disguised Scrolls(_with Inu Kag fluff) should be out as late as next week.  Oh, and this chapter sucks because I'm not into M.S. fluff, so I…I'm pretty new at this.  **

**            THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER!**

**            Sorry for the wait, I know I promised for it be up by Sunday.  **

**CHAPTER DEDICATION:**

**This chapter is dedicated to...** **aMbeR**** for her inspiring review.  Enjoy.**

***

          "So, how was last night?" Queen Higurashi asked over breakfast, smiling suggestively, sienna eyes glittering once the two teens began to choke on their meal.  "Anything interesting happen?"

          "Mom!" Kagome gasped, blushing.  "You talk as if Inuyasha and I…_slept_ together!" 

          "Yeah! We're not even married!" Inuyasha protested angrily, staring at Kagome's mom, as if she were a bloodthirsty lunatic.

          "Yeah, not yet," Miroku muttered in Sango's ear, earning a bop on the head.

          "Kids these days are so sensitive!" she laughed, stabbing her yellow eggs with the edge of her chopsticks, chewing delicately once they were in her mouth.  "I would love to be with a handsome guy like Inuyasha if I were you, so what's the problem?"  Kagome blushed again, kicking Sango under the table.  The older girl held her breath trying to prevent bursting out laughing, tears welling up in her eyes as Inuyasha seemed to be suffocating from a piece of fish in his mouth.  She clapped him on the back, but nothing came up.

          "Inuyasha? Aren't you choking?"

          "Your mother…is disgusting, really," he managed, his eyes filled with pain.  Kagome barely managed to contain her laughter just when Miroku snuck a grope of an unsuspecting Sango.  There was a loud *THONK*, Miroku fell to the floor, Kagome started cackling up and jumped away from the table as Sango lunged.  Inuyasha laughed so hard he fell off his chair onto the floor as Sango chased a squealing Kagome around the room.

          "Ya darn kids," an elderly man muttered, shaking an old, wrinkly fist, almost losing his cane as a flock of crazed teenagers rushed past.

***

          Sango turned, panting to find that Kagome had disappeared somewhere.

          "Probably making out with Inuyasha," she growled.  _At least Miroku isn't here!_  

          "Hello my lovely Sango."

          "Shoot! Speak of the devil!"  She glared at him hard, hand twitching in preparation if he was to even _look_ suspicious.  "Why did you follow me you hentai!?"  Miroku shot his hands up in front of his face, shielding himself.

          "My dear Sango. Quite to the contrary I did not want to find you alone. I just would like to apologize for my rude behavior over the last few weeks."  He bit his lip as he waited for her reply.  They hadn't really talked in a nice manor for a while, and Miroku was really missing her more than he should of.  _Do I…like her? Well duh, of course I do! She's the first girl I've taken seriously; she's the only one who makes me happy. But what does she think of me? Does she hate me because of my wandering hands? I won't tell her until I'm ready._

_          What is Miroku up to? Heh, he looks kinda cute with that thoughtful look on his face…ack! What the **hell** am I thinking? MIROKU THE HENTAI…cute? Oh no, this CANNOT be happening. I can't like him!_

"You know I can't trust you," Sango said in a soft voice, lowering her tightly clenched fist. "I can't."  Miroku felt a painful sting to his heart.  _But she _is _right. I'll have to prove it to her._

          "Sango, I know you have no reason to give me a second chance…but please!" he begged, clasping his hands together.  He let his staff clatter to the ground as he latched around her ankles.  "Don't leave!"  Sango blinked, and kicked Miroku off of her.

          "Calm down Miroku! Don't have a spaz attack!" she growled.  "I am _not_ going to tolerate whining, ya hear? Now I am willing to think about it, okay? But if you mess this up…"  The monk nodded eagerly and hugged her. 

          "Thanks!" he cried exuberantly, resting his chin on top of her head.  She blushed furiously, but was getting enveloped in his warmth…why should she complain?  Miroku pulled back, and grinned at her.  "I'll be back in just a moment."  Then he dashed off.

          "Did I miss something?" she murmured, scratching her head.

***

          Miroku eagerly grabbed his feather quill and began scribbling on a spare piece of parchment.  It was a poem.  It read:

_Dear Sango,_

_Your eyes are like freshly picked cinnamon_

_Your hair as black as the night sky_

_Your smile as bright as pure ivory_

_(Right now he had the strong urge to compliment her on her body, be he resisted)_

_Your personality is as sweet as the sun_

_Sometimes I wonder how _I_ got so lucky to meet one such as you_

_Your heart is more valuable that gold_

_But it would be all the more sweeter_

_If it was I who managed to hold _

_It_

_So please give me one more chance._

          For the first time in ten years, he blushed.  _This poem is so stupid! I am positive that she will reject me! But, it's worth a try. If I _do_ fail, I'll somehow manage to scrounge the broken pieces of my heart of the floor and stitch them up._  With a grim smile, that didn't portray what he was feeling deep down, he bravely stepped out of his room, walked down the hall, and knocked on Sango's door.

          "Hello?" came her muffled voice.  She opened the door and poked her head out, wiping her damp black hair from her face as she took in Miroku's form.  "Pervert!"  He promptly shielded his face, showing his hands were in no where near her bottom region.

          "Please Sango! Hear me out!"  He gulped, tearing his greedy eyes away from her wet form, tightly clutched by the soaked white towel.  She wrapped the once fluffy cloth around her body once more and glared at him.

          "Well?" she asked, tapping her bare foot impatiently.  Miroku bit his lip, and handed her a slightly tattered piece of parchment.

          "I know it's not much, and you'll probably dislike it…and…"  Sango held up her hand to silence him.

          "Just shut up! I'll read it already."  She eagerly ripped away the blood red ribbon that daintily held the scroll in place, and unrolled it.  He could see her face steadily turning red – was she angry?  Miroku hurriedly wiped away the little sour beads of perspiration that had been streaming down his face, and swallowed hard, his throat suddenly feeling like coarse sandpaper.  When she was done, she looked up at Miroku with large eyes.  "So…what are you asking me?"  

          "I'm asking if I can have one more chance, just one more," he mumbled.  "I swear on the Buddha that I will not touch you, ever."  Sango tucked a strand of ebony hair behind her ear, watching him quiver under her scrutinizing glare.  She nibbled her already pink lip, then nodded.

          "Okay, I'll do it."

***

          Under his innocent, carefree façade, Miroku was silently aching.  He longed to feel Sango's long, flowing curves beneath his skilled fingers, he longed to confess his feelings, to taste her soft lips.  He longed to be able to hold her without constrictions.  Every thing she did, every thing she did drove him crazy.  He watched her deftly put some pieces of white rice in her mouth and chew on it, while she talked happily to Kagome – who was being silently watched by Inuyasha.  He meant to talk to the hanyou about girls later, maybe he'd do it tonight.

          Miroku nodded to himself, as he munched on his slightly overcooked fish.  He swallowed, then grabbed the nearest wooden bowl to drink out of, to quench his thirst from the salty seafood.  His eyes automatically traveled to Sango, who was shoving Kagome, face bright red.  Her younger friend giggled again, stabbing a glance at Inuyasha who was currently involved with his food.  Sango chuckled heartily, elbowing Kagome in the ribs(The seating chart was rearranged.  Miroku is currently on the other side of the table all alone…MUWAHAHA!!! -_-; ,  Sango is to the far left, Kagome is in the middle, and Inuyasha is at the far right).  She blushed, eyes traveling to a furry white triangle twitching on his head.  Kagome bit her lip, returning her gaze to her food.

          Her queer behavior brought up buried memories.  Miroku grin lecherously, remembering the intimate position Inuyasha and Kagome had been in, the way their lips were so close.  It almost made him laugh out loud, seeing their started expression and identical blushes.  It was _almost_ worth the excruciating pain he endured.  He sighed, twirling his wooden chopsticks between his bored fingers.  Why did _he_ always have to get beat up because he was slightly on the perverted side? It wasn't fair! Inuyasha sometimes looked at Kagome the way Miroku did to attractive females, but never Sango, he noticed with crude satisfaction.  He remembered the way his snowy haired friend always watched Kagome's soft lips, or nice curves, or perfect butt.  Miroku sighed.  He was surrounded by beauties, but was forced only to pick one.

          "But I am sure that I have chosen the right girl," Miroku murmured, picking up the cup for another swig of water.  As the bowl left his lips, his dark blue eyes wandered back to Sango, who was now looking at him.  Hey! Had she been _staring_?  The Demon Slayer blushed, adverting her gaze back to her nearly empty plate.  Miroku ground back the comment that had almost escaped his mouth, returning back to the empty cup.  _Damn! I'll have to ask for some more!_

Breakfast had been straining over the last couple of days.  The couples had been somewhat at a lost with each other.  Inuyasha and Kagome because of being "discovered."  Miroku and Sango because they were now testing the boundaries of their relationship, the perverted priest having difficult controlling his wandering hands, eyes, and big mouth.

Finally, Queen Higurashi, who had been silently observing everyone stood up from the table, indicating everyone else could do the same.  Kagome got up, followed by Sango.  The servants, cooks, tailors, sword smiths, maids, and other assorted people part of the castle crew left quickly as well, eager to start the day's tasks.  So that only left Inuyasha and Miroku.  The hanyou swallowed the last remnants of his meal, cooling his throat with some sparkling clear water, waved, and slinked off – probably after Kagome.

Miroku just sat there, wondering what his next action should be.  It needed to be well planned out, smooth, suave, and most importantly…_sexy_.  Miroku combed a free hand through his dark, disobedient locks, readjusting his mouse tail that settled at the base of his neck.  He **never** had girl problems like this before…_ever_!  Most of the time the women fell into his lap – literally.  Now this hot, sexy, strong, smart, and witty Demon Slayer had defied the rules that had been set by his late father.

A common, yet innocent smile came to his lips.  Thinking of the rules reminded him of the "talks" that he always had with his dad.  How his father had explained what went where and the beauty of women.  Miroku sucked in a deep breath.  Yes.  His next course of action had to be determined, smooth, suave, and most definitely sexy.  But how?  Sango seemed to swoon over romantic things…so all he had to do was think up something passionate.

A candle lit dinner?  That was common, he wanted something original.

Wine?  They were underage, weren't they?

Flowers?  Shoot, that was common also.

Seduction?  _NO!_ he mentally shouted, thinking of what happened the _last_ time he suggested it.  Miroku had wound up with a cut lip and a black eye – not something he wanted to repeat, as dense as his was.

A night under the stars.  _Perfect._

***

          Sango sighed, stepping out on the balcony.  The moon was almost full; it should be by tomorrow.  It flooded everyone with a deep, silky silver – a sharp contrast to the shadowy black sky.  It was starless.  _It's so beautiful out here tonight_.  Sango shivered, feeling a cold breeze whip around her bare legs, twirling the ends of her nightgown.  Just as she was about to turn in, she felt something warm, incredibly warm drape around her.  She chewed her cold lips, and looked up to see the serious face of Miroku looking out at the sky.  His hands – which were currently wrapped around her waist – didn't seem to be twitching with any perverted spasms.  Sango sighed, knowing what he was trying.  _Besides,_ she thought as she cuddled up against his strong form.  _He's really hot – Ack! That DID NOT come out right!_  Shaking those thoughts from her heads, she decided to say something. 

          "B-Beautiful isn't it?" she asked quietly, squirming against his warmth to get more comfortable.

          "No."

          "Nani?"

          "You're better."  She smiled.

          "That's lame, but thanks."  Sango felt Miroku grin despite her insult.   

          "No problem."

          "I know this is gonna make me sound like the bad guy but…I feel a little jumpy, I mean any second your hands could-" 

          "But they haven't have they?" Miroku whispered against her ear, hot breath tickling her.  It made a lump rise in her throat, butterflies dance in her stomach.  

          "N-No," she stammered.  His hands rose from her waist, letting his cold fingers run along her belly, feeling it through the thin material of her gown.  Her breath hitched as licked her jaw line.  Sango shuddered, then shoved him away, panting, brown eyes large and confused, cheeks smeared with a red blush.

          "S-Sorry M-Miroku!" she sputtered, running a trembling finger across her jaw, breath coming out in ragged gasps.  "It's just…" Sango bit her lip and turned around abruptly and fled into her room.  Miroku continued to lean on the banister of the balcony, grinning.

          "She wants me."

***

          "Thanks again for doing this Miroku," Sango said one last time as she steadied Hiraikotsu.  They were out on the training grounds, and the old Slayer really wanted to get a feel back on her boomerang which was slightly dusty from being up in storage for so long.  

          "No problem," he replied, smiling casually.  "But don't expect me to go easy on you just cause I like you!"  _WHOOPS!_

          "Huh?" Sango yelled, scrubbing her ear vigorously, as if it had been clogged with something.  _Did he just say…_She looked at his dazed, confused grin and shook her head.  _Nope, he couldn't ever like me._

          "Nothing," Miroku blurted out.

          "You ready?" she called, clutching the brown leather bands that striped the top of her tan weapon as Miroku steadied himself.  He nodded meekly.  "GO!"  Hiraikotsu flew through the air, unsettling the light sand as it whizzed by.  At first she thought it would knock him out, but he blocked with the staff, and shoved it away from his body, digging it in the dirt.

          "That all you got?"  Sango growled, pulling her silver sword from her sheathe.  She charged for him, and pushed down on the golden staff with her blade, trying desperately to knock it from his hands.

          Miroku struggled, groaning as Sango's pressure increased.  His arms trembled under the furious weight.  Still retaining that pervert in him, he tipped his staff a little to the right, making her sword fly along with his own weapon.  She lost her balance and tumbled clumsily on top of him.

          What happened next changed her life forever.

          Their lips met.

**There now you have yer Miroku Sango fluff along with a cliffhanger.  Yah happy?  Sorry for the delayed update – I had some things to do.  Well nothing really to say besides REVIEW.  Aloha, Good Bye, or Adios, take yer pick.**       


	18. Breaking Barriers

**The Eternal Curse**

****

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Breaking Barriers**

**            A.N.:**  **As soon as I posted up the last chapter, since it was a cliffy, I started to write the other one immediately.  This story has…like four or so more chapter left to go! *shudder*  JESUS! I HATE RYHMING UNINTENTIONALLY!**

          **Disclaimer**:  **I don't own Inuyasha, you crazy? I don't have any money! *counts pocket change*  I only have one…two…three…twenty five cents!  Hey…that's good for snack money though.**

**            Warning**: **Barely and M/S fluff, it's all Inu Kag.  **

**            Notes For Chapter:  It will be the full moon in this chapter. Inuyasha shows Kagome what he really knows****J****  So will her curse be erased…?  Hm…something I haven't even figured out yet…poor me!**

~*~

          Sango's eyes widened, and pulling away flashed quickly through her mind, but when she felt how warm and soft his lips where she quickly abandoned the idea.  As his lips moved languidly against hers, an shocking, burning sensation flew up her spine.  She moaned loudly, pressing her mouth more firmly to his.  Miroku ran his hands along her lower back, though they never wandered south.  He was in heaven.  He imagined her lips to be soft, but this was better than even he fantasized. 

          They had to part reluctantly, faces both pink as the gasped for breath.

          "That was…wonderful," Sango murmured in a low voice, running her tongue along her lips.  Miroku smiled in anticipation.

          "Yeah, I know."  _Now it's time to put my French-kissing theory to good use!_ he thought, as he pushed her to down to kiss again.

***

          She was asleep in his arms again.  Kagome was still tired from that training session Inuyasha had given her as a hanyou last night.  All of her muscles ached and she was starved, but being safe in his strong, warm, capable warms made all of that melt from her foggy mind.  He ran his sensitive nose through her ebony hair, nuzzling her cheek, making her wake up, blinking large, chocolate brown eyes.  She smiled, stroking his cheek, licking his neck.  Inuyasha sighed in contentment, as she began to talk.

          "Inuyasha you said you have a surprise for me?" she muttered, toying with an unkempt strand of silvery white hair, reveling at the silkiness of it.  He growled, exposing one little fang.  Kagome giggled, running her nails across his ear, causing him to purr roughly.

          "You know you distract me when you do that," he said in a thick voice, barely able to keep his eyes open.  Kagome laughed lightly.

          "I know, that's why I do it," she replied smartly.  "Now what is the surprise?"  He snapped back to reality, and chewed his lip.  He really didn't know how to describe this whole thing to Kagome.  It would definitely help if he had thought about it before hand.  Stupid him…

          "Tonight's the full moon."  Her bright face suddenly dropped, and she looked sad.  Inuyasha feeling bad, nuzzled her again, taking her hands in his, rubbing his claws over her palm.  "That'll really test Tetsusaiga to see if it can conceal my demon blood.  But that's not the surprise."

          "It's not?"  He shook his head.

          "I didn't tell you all that I knew the other day.  I didn't mean to take anything from you," he purred.  With that voice and cute, begging little face how could she decline his apology?  Kagome felt herself nod under his chin.  He growled happily in response.  "I don't really know much else about Kikyo, except the fact that she wrote in scrolls everyday. So if I give them to you maybe you could find out some stuff."  His small fangs worried his bottom lip as a hard look of concentration fell over Kagome's face.  

          "Inuyasha if you knew about Kikyo's scrolls then why didn't you get them earlier?" she asked, rubbing her chin, mind chewing on the issue that plagued her.

          "It's not that simple, Kagome," he whispered, rubbing a tender knuckle over her cheek.  She smiled.  "I saw her write in them, but I can't find them! My nose can't pick up the scent or anything! I can't sense anything with Kikyo on it at all.  So I think there is a kind of barrier. Since you are a miko like her I thought maybe you could break it and get the scrolls."  Kagome stared at him, dumbfounded.

          "Me…a good miko? Ha!" she scoffed.  "I can't shoot a decent arrow, nonetheless break through a barrier! Kikyo, now she was the great miko that everyone loves and cares about. I'm just a mistake."  Kagome sighed, snuggling up against his offered warmth.  "Useless."  She felt Inuyasha shake his head.

          "No. You're not. Remember in the cave, with Sesshomaru? You made a bow!" he reminded her gently.  The corners of his mouth pricked up in a smile.

          "But I haven't been able to do it again!" Kagome protested, grabbing the rough material of his haori, rubbing her face in it.  Her lips trembled in an effort to hold back tears.  When Kikyo was alive she had ALWAYS been useless.  She couldn't help out or be depended upon…oh no! It was always _Kikyo_ who had the all responsibility.  Inuyasha kindly lifted her chin with his hand.

          "No one is perfect. You'll be able to do it again, eventually," he reassured her.  Once again Kagome found herself getting lost in the perfect pools of shimmering gold, tinged with strong arrogance and determination.  It made her heart pound, hope flutter in the tight confines of her chest.  She put her hand in his.

          "Okay, I'll try."

***

          She sneezed because thick flecks of gray dust kept swarming up her nostrils.  They were in a part of the castle barely visited by everyone, forgotten and lost by the maids and servants.  Inuyasha ignored her frenzied breathing and stopped at the front of a long, dormant hallway.  

          "This is as far as I can sense," he told her.  "Can you feel anything with your miko powers?"  Kagome closed her eyes, concentrating, trying to find any scarce traces left by her dead sister.  She focused so hard her small body began to shake.  Kagome looked up, and shook her head.

          "I'm sorry, but I can't! I can't," she murmured.  Inuyasha shrugged indifferently.

          "That's okay. We'll just look again tomorrow. We're bound to pick _something_ up," he pointed out.  Suddenly, a freezing cold – like a bucket of icy water – wormed its way around her heart.  Kagome looked up, hopeful.

          "I can feel something!" she cried, hugging Inuyasha.  "Now we should be able to find Kikyo's scrolls!"  Inuyasha grinned.

          "Right."  Kagome closed her eyes, and saw a small, glittering speck of tinted purple behind her closed lids.  It led north.  

          "Follow me."

***

          Her heart beat hurriedly in her chest, tingles rushed up spine, a lingering feeling of power swept across her form.  Inuyasha could smell her excitement as he followed her.  Something began to prickle and gather in the lower pits of his stomach.  The image of plain Kikyo, with her long, straight black hair, and dull, lifeless hazel eyes burned itself into his retina.  He shook off the picture.  _My time with Kikyo is over_, he thought as Kagome stopped abruptly at the end of the hall, her index finger pointed shakily to a large, closed door with a dusty, brass handle.  

          "In there. I can feel Kikyo's remaining miko energy in there," she muttered, opening her bright eyes.  They cast a worried glance at Inuyasha.  "Can you sense anything dangerous behind it?"  The half demon focused, straining his nose and ears, trying to pick up any threatening scents or sounds.  He found none.

          "My demon senses stop right at the door…I can smell everything else around me, but nothing behind it."  His ears flicked back as he pulled his lips against his fangs.  Something wasn't right about that door.  His steady hand found its way to Tetsusaiga.  Kagome looked up at him worriedly.

          "Should we go in?" she asked, managing to hide the tremor that shook her unsure words.  Inuyasha squinted at the door, trying one last time to figure out the safeness level.  But there was none.  He shrugged, feigning a smile to comfort the girl.

          "I don't know, but don't worry. I'll protect you."  Kagome smiled at him, planting a sweet kiss on his cheek.  He blushed.

          "Thanks Inuyasha. I will protect you, too."  Before he could protest, she put her hand on the knob.

          A shocking jolt of electricity shot up her spine and she shrieked, snatching her injured hand away from the knob.  Inuyasha ran to her side, pressing her firmly against his body.  Kagome moaned in agony and sucked her electrocuted fingers in a desperate attempt to keep her pain at bay.   Inuyasha smoothed the flyaway hairs that stuck up on his head and glared at the door.

          "It's not safe. Don't go back there."  Kagome pulled away from him, taking her bruised fingers from her mouth.

          "I have to! It might be the only way to break the curse!" she sniffled, staring him down with large, sable eyes.  "You-You don't want me to get better?"  Inuyasha shook his head fervently.

          "No!" he cried.  "That's not what I mean. I just don't want you to get hurt. I'll do it."

          "No!" Kagome squealed.  "I am positive that if you touch that handle, you will die.  This room is for mikos only, no hanyous or demons allowed."

          "Then why did you get shocked?"

          "Because I just kissed you," she said slowly, eyes brightening at her revelation.  "I can't have any demon contact."

          "Wha? Kagome-" he began.

          "Stay back! I don't want you to die! I'll miss you too much!"

          "But…what if _you _die?"

          "I won't. Kikyo was my sister. She may h-have cursed me but she would never kill me…" Kagome mumbled, suddenly unsure of herself.  She stared at her fingerprints that stood out in the smokey gray dust on the door handle.  _If I don't do this now…I don't know if I'll ever be able to break my curse._  With renewed hope, she edged up to the knob, and grasped it, closing her eyes quickly.  There was no shocking sensation flooding through her veins.  She curiously opened one eye, and twisted the door knob.  The door opened, creaking on rusty hinges.

          The room was completely bare, except for a cracked, tarnished window.  Watery yellow sunlight feebly struggled to work its way through the thick glass.  It made a weak trailed on the dilapidated floor. She could tell that Inuyasha was inching forwards because of the groaning of the old floor boards.  She turned and put up a hand to stop him.

          "But…I have to protect you!" he protested angrily, though his steps ceased.

          "I don't want you to die!" Kagome told him honestly, feeling the prickles of tears in her eyes.  "Please…stay back!"  Inuyasha growled, not wanting her to shed any more tears because of him.  He took another step back, clawed hand still gripping his blade tightly.

          "I have to take care of you, Kagome," Inuyasha murmured.  "And I will."  Kagome smiled brilliantly, and turned her back towards him.  She closed her eyes, focusing on the source of the energy that had drawn her there in the first place.  There it was against, that icy cold, painful jolt that made her heart clench.  Kagome followed it to the center of the room, where the beams of power seemed strongest.  It seemed to be radiating from the floor.  So, she stooped, and tenderly brushed her hand against the meek wood.

          "Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, teasing his lips with his pointed fangs; they drew blood.  Kagome had touched the floorboard and suddenly sprung back, as if it was lit on fire.  Her eyes were wide with fear, bottom lip trembling, as she began to sniffle with pain.  

          "T-There's a l-large am-amount of miko energy there," she hiccupped, putting her twice injured fingers in her mouth.

          "I'm coming in!"

          "No!" Kagome screamed.  "Don't get hurt because of me!"

          "It doesn't matter! I'll live."  She shook her head ardently, her whole body beginning to tremble.  "Look!  You're in pain!"

          "No! I can sense a powerful barrier," Kagome explained shakily, running her fingers a few feet above the floor.  A gleaming, purple barricade appeared, crackling with electric energy.  "See?"

          "How come you cut through it before?" Inuyasha asked, nose still not able to smell a single thing beyond the door.  Kagome shrugged.

          "I dunno, but I know that Kikyo's scrolls are underneath the floorboards."  Inuyasha stared at the barrier.

          "You sure?"  She nodded.  "Then you better not touch it!"

          "So you're saying I don't know what I'm talking about?" she cried angrily, placing her hands on her hips, glaring at him with narrowed brown eyes.  Inuyasha held his hands up in defense.

          "No! Just cause it could be dangerous.  I'm worried about you," he explained.  She blushed.

          "Oh."

          "Be careful," Inuyasha said.  Kagome nodded again, returning her attention to the barricade, absentmindedly catching her bottom lip between her teeth.  She placed her two fingers a few inches above the barrier, but she instantly snatched them back.  They felt like they were on fire; she hissed with pain.  Inuyasha growled, flicking his white doggie ears against his sheet of silvery white hair.  "KAGOME!"

          "I get it now," she said quietly.  "I have to shoot through it."

          "How?" Inuyasha barked, his foot only a few inches from the doorway.  His Kagome was getting hurt and he didn't like it one bit.

          "I have to create my bow and arrows like I did in the cave," Kagome answered.  "I have to focus my miko powers."  Inuyasha shook his head, gold eyes wide.

          "Don't do it, idiot! You could really hurt yourself!"  

          "Sorry," she whispered, with a sad smile.  She closed her eyes again, and concentrated on what she wanted to do.  A glowing blue light surrounded her, whipping her long black hair around her body.  Her force became tangible, and the empty feelings in her hand began to grow solid.  Shuddering, Kagome opened her eyes, and stared at the pine bow crossed with a thin arrow.

          "Shoot! She really did it!"

          Kagome aimed at the crackling barrier, closing one eye in concentration.  She let the arrow go.  It collided with the barrier; a glaring white light increased it.  Suddenly, some type of suction stirred up, ripping Kagome's bow and Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga from them.  Their weapons hit and bounced off the wall.  They yelled as the barricade exploded, blinding them with ribbons of light.  Kagome was thrown backwards from the sheer force and slammed into Inuyasha.

          The last thing she could remember was welcoming the darkness that crept upon her vision as she curled up against his unconscious form.

          **I know I was pretty late with this chapter, but I haven't gotten many reviews…only two for the last chapter, so there are only going to be four more chapters, at least.  Mainly because I have run out of ideas and people no longer really take the time to review anymore :'(… (Of course if I got more reviews…I might extend it)  I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  Aloha.**  

  
         


	19. Uncontrollable

**The Eternal Curse**

****

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Uncontrollable**

**A.N.:**  **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You made me want to write another chapter, quickly ****J******

**Disclaimer****:**  **INUYASHA IS MINE SO BACK OFF DAMMIT!  Lol, just playing.**

**Warning:**  **Short chapter ahead!**

~*~

          It was almost night.  And it was cold.  Kagome cracked open one eye, and shivered, snuggling deeper her the red, velvet covers.(I have velvet covers…ooh! They are so warm and snuggly!)  Hey!  She was in her room!  The last thing she could remember was hugging Inuyasha before she fell unconscious.

          Why had that happened again?

          Her head gave a dull throb as she struggled to recollect the events that had occurred earlier that day.  She moaned, remembering the violent flash of light when she had split the barrier, and the force that had flung her into the hanyou.  Speaking of which, where was Inuyasha?  Kagome bit her lip, wincing, as she felt a big, purple bruise on her arm.  

          "I'm going to be a hanyou tonight anyway, so these should heal," Kagome murmured, as she felt two more bruises on her left arm, along with a dried, bloody scab on her temple.  Another groan of pain came from her lips.  She felt as if someone had jumped her with a baseball bat.  "Ow."

          "You shouldn't push yourself," came Inuyasha voice.  He padded softly into her room, with a deep bowl and a white rag.  He got to his knees, moistened the cloth, and tenderly ran it over her heated skin.  She blushed, catching his wrist with her hand.

          "Thanks Inu.  Are you okay? I mean I _did_ smash into you."

          "I got hit, but it ain't so bad," he replied.

          "Inuyasha!" she cried.  "You have wounds?"

          "Yeah but nothing to worry about," Inuyasha said slowly.

          "C'mon! Lemme see!"

          "No!"

          "Please!" she whined, a single tear trickling down her cheek.  

          "GAH! No need to get all emotional! Fine!"  He reluctantly, pushed away a lock of silvery hair, revealing a large, black bruise that covered half of his face, slit diagonally with a red cut.  His ear twitched, drawing her attention to them.  Kagome gasped.  His ear was bleeding!

          "AW INUYASHA!" Kagome screeched, shoving him on the bed.  _Gah! She's getting stronger.  No wonder, the sun is almost down._  She glared at him, furiously, as she snatched the rag from his hands, dipped it in the water, and ran it lightly over his cheek.  "I'm so sorry! How did this happen?"

          "When you fell on me, my face skid against the ground, and it ain't exactly smooth."  A tear slowly coursed down her face; she bit her lip.

          "GODS INUYASHA! I'm so sorry!" she wailed, hugging him.  Just then her scent began to change – it became more alluring.  Her hair sprouted its silver streaks, her usual brown eyes turned to sweet honey, her regular nails grew to lethal looking claws, her canines lengthened, and two, fuzzy black-silver dog ears appeared on her head.  Inuyasha sighed as she released him, and went to work mopping up his cuts.  

          Suddenly, he felt something surge through his body.  A feeling of dread grew in his stomach.

          "Kagome…Kagome run!" he yelled.  

          "Huh?" she asked.

          "I'm t-transforming," Inuyasha managed.  Beads of perspiration were collecting his brow, a sort of pinkish tinge was forming in his eyes.

          "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.  She took his hand in hers, and squeezed it.  Something sharp raked against it.  She winced, snatching it back.  Five perfect red lines disrupted the smoothness of her pale skin, rivers of scarlet blood running from them.  "Inuyasha…you scratched me."  He growled at her, a loud rumble deep within his chest, that sent shivers up her spine.  A few tears collected in her eyes.

          "Ka…go…me…run," he muttered.  "Please."  

          The female Inu hanyou got up, taking a shaky step backwards.  

          "Inuyasha?" she asked.  He looked up at her, baring his large fangs.  Kagome gasped, covering her mouth with her clawed hand.  Inuyasha's eyes were blood red!  A few more tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes.  

          "Fool," he growled, in a deep voice, making her heart clench in fear.  He lunged at her, his claws caressing her skin.  Kagome stumbled backwards, clutching her face.  _What's wrong with him! What's wrong with his face? Is this…is this his full demon form! Why is he transforming? Oh no! That barrier…it stole Tetsusaiga!_  Kagome glanced into his eyes again.  Crimson, sliced with a teal-gray pupil.

          "Inuyasha…you know me! I'm Kagome…your Kagome," she added.  Inuyasha just smirked at her, a fang poking out his lip, something she would normally find adorable, but now…now his expression promised death.  "What's wrong with you?"

          "I'm full demon now. I'm not longer that weak, pathetic hanyou," he said slowly, as if daring her to argue.  Kagome ran her fingers across her cuts, staring at the red that drenched her long fingers.  

          "Inuyasha…you did this."  She extended her palm.  _He doesn't like for me to be hurt…so maybe-_

"Why would I care?" he spat, skulking up to her trembling form.  _I HAVE TO GET TETSUSAIGA!_ she thought.  _But how?_  Inuyasha's last words came back to her.  _Kagome…run!_  So she did.

          She bolted past him, and into the dark hallway.  _Thank god I'm a hanyou! I can smell the tracks that we made earlier so I can find that room!_  There were a few furious thumps and growls as Inuyasha tore after her.  _Damn! Even in his regular form he can still catch me!_  Kagome picked up her pace, latching onto a wall, sinking her claws in the wood, and launched herself forwards, deeper into the hallways.  Her breath came out in ragged gasps as she pumped her legs faster.  Kagome's alert ears swiveled backwards; she could hear Inuyasha's thumping footfalls.

          A few tears splashed down her face, and collected at her chin.  She winced as the cuts on her face howled with pain.  _Almost there…Almost there,_ she recited over and over.  Kagome came to a flight of stairs.  She cried out in frustration.  Just as she was flying through midair, something heavy and warm collided with her, sending her sprawling in the wall.  Kagome groaned in pain and found herself looking up into terrifying red eyes.

          "You thought you could escape?" he chuckled, as he pinned her arms over her head.  Kagome wriggled desperately, trying to escape his hard grasp.

          "N-No," she stuttered.  _I like Inuyasha! I shouldn't be scared of him, but still…his true demon form creeps me out._  Inuyasha applied more pressure to her wrists, growling deep in his throat.  _I need a plan…I need a plan._

          "Good because you'll never escape me."  He put his mouth close to hers, hot, musky breath trailing over her lips.  Kagome shuddered, and shook her head.  _I have to get a grip! I can't kiss him, not like this…_Kagome moved her legs so they were under his stomach and pushed up with all her might.  It sent demon Inuyasha crashing into a wall, then rolling down the stairs with a steady, _thump_, _thump_, _thump_.  Kagome winced, furiously wiping away her tears.

          "It was for his own good," she reasoned as she brushed off her robes.  When Kagome heard him groan, she tore off, following Inuyasha's earlier scent down the old hallway.  The door was ajar, and some of Inuyasha's blood was smeared on the dusty floorboards.  Kagome sped down the passage, ran into the room, not caring if she got blown up at that very second.

          She squinted in the darkness, chewing the inside of her mouth.

          "There!" Kagome cried, and ran over to the unsheathed, rusty Tetsusaiga.  She delicately picked up the blade and turned to see demon Inuyasha glaring at her.

          "Bitch! You should know your place," he growled, grabbing her by her collar.  Kagome squeaked, kicking her feet that dangled uselessly a feet from the floor.  Tetsusaiga fell from her hands and clattered against the floor.  "You thought that you could change me back?"  Kagome whimpered as he jarred her body, bringing her face close to his.  He licked a deadly looking pair of white fangs.  She gulped.  "Answer me!" 

          "N-No Inuyasha."

          "I only leave once the sun rises. I am glad to finally be back, but this time, that pathetic hanyou won't have control of me any longer."  Kagome squeaked, clawing at his large hands, desperately trying to break free and grab Tetsusaiga.

          "I-Inu…Inuyasha _please_! You have to change back!" Kagome managed to gasp.

          "You don't give the orders around here!" Inuyasha spat, shaking her again.  She sobbed, a few tears trickled down her pale cheeks, and dripped onto his hands.  He narrowed his eyes.

          "Of-Of course you give the orders, Inuyasha," she said obediently.

          "You're my bitch," he purred suddenly, all of his anger melting.  Being a _dog _hanyou, Kagome didn't take much offense to this, and she was glad for his abrupt change.  He sat down on the floor, making it groan, settling Kagome in his lap.

          Before she could squeal, he began lapping at all of her cuts and bruises with his rough tongue.  She shuddered at the sensation, though her caramel eyes still searched for Tetsusaiga.  There it was, five feet out of her reach.  Kagome mentally cursed, but couldn't help but sigh as he nuzzled her neck, nipping it with his fangs.  _What the **hell** am I doing? I mean…Inuyasha is a full demon! He could snap my neck in an instant, but he hasn't. Inu is still in there…somewhere. What did he say about me being his? Not that I mine, but_ -  All of her thoughts seized, when he traced his claws along her collar bone.  Wanting to return some of his attention, she twisted in his lap, and licked at the bruise she had given him with her tongue.  He closed his eyes, purring in response, as she reached up and tenderly rubbed his swollen ear.  Kagome then turned her attention to his injured puppy ear, nuzzling it, as if willing for it to heal soon.

          Once she was sure Inuyasha was content, she swiped at the Tetsusaiga, and shoved it against his form.  Immediately there was a flash, and the scarlet in his eyes dissolved, leaving only amber and a hint of white.  His fangs got smaller, along with his claws.  Inuyasha blinked a couple of times, shaking his head.

          "W-What happened?" he mumbled, then realized Kagome was snuggled up in his lap.  He blushed ten shades of red.  "Kagome? What happened? I thought we were in your room!"  She looked up at him, amber eyes met honey ones.  

          "Y-You mean you don't remember?"  He shook his head.

          "No. Not at all."

***

          He flushed.

          "I-I did that?" he questioned, as Kagome blushed furiously.  She nodded.

          "Every single bit."

          "Gods Kagome! I'm sorry that I tried to molest you! I'm worse than Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled, covering his face with his hands.  Kagome rubbed her cheek against his, then felt something wet hit it.  She looked up – Inuyasha…Inuyasha was crying!

          "Inu?" she asked nervously.

          "I could have killed you!" he cried, glaring menacingly at his claws.  A few more tears slid down his cheeks.  He looked away from Kagome, hiding his face.  _I'm crying over a stupid girl! Gods I'm useless! I can't let her see me like this, she'll think I'm weak!_

          "Inuyasha?"

          "Don't look at me!"  She humphed, then angrily grabbed his chin.  He struggled furiously, but stopped when he saw the hurt expression in her eyes.

          "You don't trust me?"

          "Of course I do…It's just…I'm pathetic," he explained slowly as his hands traveled to his face to wipe away his tears.  Kagome prevented that, and kissed them away.

          "You're not weak. You care about me more than anyone, Inuyasha," she whispered, large eyes truthful and glistening with unshed tears.  "You don't know how much that means to me."  Inuyasha blinked.

          "It matters that much?"  She nodded, stroking his cheek with her claws, tucking herself under his chin.

          "Of course, silly puppy, it means everything to me," she sighed.

          **There you have it! You're Inu/Kag fluff. I hope you're satisfied****J**** Thanks for your eight reviews. I have decided to extend this story to five more chapters, just because I'm so nice. -_-*  Anyway, please review and have a nice day. Aloha.**


	20. Unearthed

**The Eternal Curse**

****

**Chapter Twenty:**

**Unearthed**

**            A.N.:**  **Thanks for your reviews.  **

**            Disclaimer:  Do I really have to repeat myself?**

**            Warning:  VERY SHORT CHAPTER AHEAD!**

~*~

          Inuyasha opened his eyes weakly, and groaned as Kagome's head swam into view.

          "Inu, are you okay?" she asked, as sunlight streamed from the open window, bathing her worried face with golden light.  He nodded, smiling when she rubbed his face tenderly and planted a warm kiss on his cheek.

          "Mm…what happened?"

          "You were really tired so I took you to bed."

          "What do you mean took?" he asked, blushing.

          "I mean I slung you over my shoulder and-"  She stopped, noticing how embarrassed he looked.  _A girl carrying you to your room?__ Ouch, a major blow to your pride!_  "Sorry."  Kagome lowered her head, bands shielding her face.

          "It's okay, Kagome," Inuyasha reassured her, absentmindedly running his hand along his cheek, which was bandaged heavily.  "What did you do?"

          "It looked really painful. I also did your ear."  She caressed it gently.  "I hope it heals soon."

          "Why?"  Her face flushed, and she diverted her gaze to her hands, which she wrung in her lap.

          "Cause they're cute."  Inuyasha's eyes brightened considerably, and his uninjured ear gave an involuntarily twitch.  Kagome purred, snuggling against him to rub his ear.  As much as he would like to stay like this all day, they still had pressing matters to attend to.

          "Kagome I think it's time to find Kikyo's scrolls."  She nodded.     

          "Right and we have to do it during the day."

          "No we don't," Inuyasha pointed out.  Kagome cocked her head.

          "Eh?"

          "Last night I was a full demon and you were a hanyou and we got through without getting shocked."

          "I broke the barrier with my arrow! Yah! That's right!"

          He rolled his eyes, and got up from his position on the bed; the springs groaned under his shifted weight.  Kagome sighed.

          "Are you ready?"  Inuyasha nodded and got up, following her to the hallway.

***

          Kagome sneezed, sniffling.

          "What the hell is your problem?"

          "Dust makes me s-s-sneeze! A-CHOO!"  Kagome squealed, rubbing her nose vigorously.  Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in disgust, inching away from her.  "Hey! What's that look?"  Inuyasha snickered.

          "Why would I wanna be near you anyway? With you spewing _snot_ everywhere!"  *WHACK*  

          "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried angrily, planting her hands on her hips.  "I am a princess! Remember?"  He snorted.

          "Must have slipped my mind!" he said, dodging her poorly aimed blow.

          "Now let's get serious."  Kagome swallowed, as she gazed down the dark, shadowy channel.  Her brown eyes were wide and slightly fearfully.  She grabbed a handful of his haori, and buried her face it.  His arms encircled her waist, pulling her closer to him.

          "Don't be scared," he muttered, rubbing her back in a circular motion.

          "You can change from a baka to a sweetheart real fast, you know that?" Kagome sighed, soaking up his offered warmth.  He chuckled deep in his chest, making her stomach dance with butterflies.  She decided to liked that sound, and wanted to hear it more often.  

          "Thanks.  Are you ready now?"  Kagome nodded in his chest, and reluctantly let go of him.

          "Yeah. Arigato, Inuyasha."  He blushed and tore his heated gaze away from her, ignoring the way his eyes had been trained on her soft lips the entire time she spoke.  She slipped her hand in his, and they walked down the hallway.

          Kagome skimmed her fingers across the knob, and smiled when she wasn't shocked.  She opened the door.  Inuyasha followed hesitantly, white ears flicked against his skull.  This room now wreaked of Kikyo's scent, but it had nothing on Kagome's.  The dead teenage miko smelled like overpowering herbs and strong sweet tea – an odd combination, but it was uniquely her own.  Kagome smelled strongly of jasmine and honey, along with a innocent scent that tickled his nose, she hadn't been kissed or touched by a male, as far as he knew, which made him happy.

          While he was floating off in his own world, Kagome concentrated on the miko energy that she felt pouring from underneath her.  She stooped down, and brushed her hand lightly over the musty boards, feeling her fingertips tingle.  

          "Here!" Kagome cried, ecstatic.  She pointed eagerly to a weak spot on the floor.  "Think you can pry it up with your claws?"  Inuyasha nodded and flexed his fingers, just to show off.

          "Duh."  He crouched down on all fours next to her, and lodged his claw between a board, and pulled.  There was a loud groan of protest, and it came up, whacking him on his face.  Inuyasha yelped as Kagome stuck her hand inside the dark hole.  She felt something that felt like crumpled parchment.  Kagome curled her hand around it and pulled.

          A rusty scroll, yellowed and tarnished with age came out.  The cover read: _Kikyo's Scrolls_.  Kagome gave an excited cry and peeled the next page from the other.  What she read next disturbed her.

          **Cliffhanger.****  Sorry for the extremely short chapter.  I am really being to despise this story because I have thirty one story ideas and I really want to start them…quickly.  But I won't be updating that often next week.  I have to study for my finals this weekend.  I have my GnT(Gifted and Talented, kids with academic talents) and Whole Language test on Tuesday, my Social Studies final on Wednesday, my Science test on Thursday, and Math(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) on Friday.  So it's going to be increasingly difficult to write, study, and get good grades for next term.  School sucks!  Aloha!**      


	21. Finally There, Kikyo’s Mystery Unraveled

**The Eternal Curse**

****

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

**Finally There, Kikyo's Mystery Unraveled**

**            A.N.:  After this I anticipate for there to be four more chapters.**

**            Disclaimer:  Do I _really_ have to repeat myself?**

**            Warnings:  Uh…it gets kinda confusing!**

~*~

_          May 1st_

_          Today has been a normal day.  Mother said that we will have some visitors tomorrow, and that I should prepare and tell the maids to clean my room.  She also said that a boy will be coming over as well, and that I could finally have a boyfriend.  He's younger than me, and romance and love makes you weak.  I really see no point in it.  I hate Kagome! Even though Mother favors me the most, she still gets privileges that I can only dream of.  She gets all of Mother's affection and I only receive the scraps.  Good thing I am the better miko, or Kagome would have beaten my horribly._

_          May 3rd_

_          Queen Shioko and Inuyasha, her son have arrived.  I actually think he is cute, but he is only 12 years old.  He is pretty mature, but I'm sure that his Mother told him to act polite.  I am positive that he has dog ears, which makes him look more like a mutt than he already is.  We talked today, and I made sure that Kagome stayed away from him.  No need for her beating me with men as well._

_          May 6th_

_          I think that I might be developing a large crush on Inuyasha.  What would everything _think _if I decided to marry a _hanyou_?  I would be the laughing stock of all pure mikos everywhere!  I haven't seen Kagome for two days, and I am secretly glad.  I have _no _idea where she is, but it is a big castle.  Of course, Mother will make her apologize, because naturally Kagome is _always_ wrong.  I showed Inuyasha around the castle today, and he is really a sweetheart.  If Kagome manages to get her grubby, unworthy hands on him, I don't know what I'll do!_

_          May 9th_

_          Today, while I was picking herbs for Kaede, my Aunt, I saw a peculiar man in the forest.  He was dressed a pure white, snowy baboon pelt.  I was naturally suspicious of him because he aura was nothing of pure evil, but curiosity got the better of me.  He asked me if I hated Kagome, so I grabbed my bow and shot him, but it went right through his body!  I wanted to run, but my body seemed frozen, so I say yes.  The man revealed himself to be Naraku, a demon.  Naraku also asked if I liked Inuyasha.  I was getting really flustered about then, but his piercing gaze held me immobile.  So, I replied yes.  He gave him a special type of arrow.  He said, on the 24th day of May, in the practice area to shoot Kagome.  I said I don't want to kill her, but he said for me not worry, because it wouldn't kill her, just make her undesirable.  Naraku also said if I hesitated, the spell would be tampered with, and a different power would slam into my sister.  I took the arrow.   _

_          May 12th_

_          I put my arrow in my quiver and hid it in my room.  My love for Inuyasha increased greatly, and if my dratted sister ever saw him, I would go crazy with jealousy.  But, I am pretty sure that I hold his heart as well, because he brings me flowers everyday and he allowed me to give him his first kiss!  The day of Kagome's transformation will be soon, and I am curious as to what will happen when I shoot her.  I don't think that I should have trusted Naraku.  I know that love makes you weak, but there is no turning back.  _

_          May 15th _

_          I went back into the woods to see if Naraku still lurked around.  I wanted some more answers.  I could recognize him easily enough because his white pelt stood out easily in the dark forest.  Quickly, I asked him why he wanted to help me.  He said because I am pretty, and my love does not deserve to be taken away by my annoying sister.  I said I do not trust demons and asked how he knew all about me.  Naraku smirked and said he was a demon, how else would he be so powerful.  I was still suspicious about the arrow he gave me, and I asked if I would die if I cursed Kagome.  He said maybe.  Even though he was a demon, came out of no where, and knew all about me life, my hatred for my sister clouded all judgment._

_          May 18th_

_          Three more days until Kagome's demise.  Mother is apprehensive.  I never danced or acted so bubbly before.  I think I must have kissed Inuyasha fifty times today and I enjoyed every bit of it.  Before I went to bed, I wondered aloud why I hated Kagome so much.  I knew the answer.  Because she's prettier and cuter.  I am plain, and I never do things that make people say, "Aw!"  She follows my examples, but never has to worry about setting her own darn trends.  Her hair is prettier and her eyes are very alluring.  Even though I heard mother telling her maid that I am the favorite, she spends much more time with Kagome, leaving me to train and be a better older sister.  All in all, life is horrible, and I greatly anticipate shooting Kagome with my arrow._

_          May 24th_

_          My bow and arrow are ready. I have practiced by shooting three portraits of Kagome, all of them striking her in her chest.  I have told Inuyasha something grand is going down today, and I told him I will be hiding my scrolls somewhere in the castle.  I made him promise that he would tell no one!_

_          Inuyasha will be leaving the castle soon.  I shed no tears, just kissed him all over, telling him to return to me soon.  I shot another one of Kagome's portraits.  I think there will be a big explosion, but I am not sure.  After lunch, I went down, got my bow and arrows, and went outside._

          "And that was Kikyo's last entry," Kagome sniffed.  Inuyasha looked at her, then continued to pull splinters out of his face.

          "Anything good?" he mumbled, tossing a small sliver of wood on the floor.  Kagome sniffled, trying to restrain her tears.

          "She hated me.  She hated me until her last breath.  She shot me with her arrow, there was an explosion, and she died.  Just like that.  Because of some Naraku person."

          "Naraku? He's the reason behind all of this!"  Inuyasha growled, baring his fangs.   Kagome put a hand on Inuyasha's cheek.

          "I know you want to avenge Kikyo, and I know you love her," she whispered, as a small tear slid down her face.  "But there's nothing we can do. You can't follow his scent because he hasn't been there for years.  I'm sorry."  Inuyasha stared at her.

          "It's not your-"

          "EVERYBODY HATES ME!" she wailed, burying her face in his shirt.  "Kikyo hated me and I didn't do anything to her!"

          "I don't hate you," he muttered, pulling her into his lap, nuzzling her cheek.  "Don't be sad."  Kagome's loud, wet sobs slowly died down into small sniffles.  She kissed Inuyasha on his forehead, and stroked his ear.

          "Thanks." 

          "No problem. Look," he plucked Kikyo's tattered scrolls from the floor.  "There's another entry. You missed it."  Kagome wiped her face with her long, draping sleeve, and gingerly took the book from him. 

          "Should I read it out loud?"

          "Yeah."

          "_I forgot to write this in my scrolls earlier.  I asked Naraku if there was a cure for this curse that I would bestow on my younger sister.  He just smirked and said no, she will be cursed for all eternity_."  

          The scrolls slowly fluttered to the floor, and Kagome looked at Inuyasha, face pale and frigid, small lips trembling.  _So there is no hope for me. I will retain this curse forever._

          **Okay, another chapter done.  Only a few more chapters left.  Sorry for the angst.  Aloha.**


	22. Life Moves On and So Will You

**The Eternal Curse**

****

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

**Life Moves On and So Will You**

**            Notes:  Only a few more chapters left guys!**

**            Disclaimer:  Do I really have to repeat myself?**

**            Chapter Summary:  Kagome is going through a deep stage of depression.  She also figures out more about her relationship with Inuyasha, and how it could be effected by Kikyou's betrayal.**

**~*~  
  
**

          He knew something was wrong.  He could tell by the way she fell asleep during the table, the way puffy, purple bags formed under her eyes, and the way her usually bright brown eyes were dull and lifeless.  Kagome was going through depression.  It was as clear as the ears on his head.  Inuyasha shifted in the uncomfortable wooden chair, stirring his soup with his chopsticks, which were held between his limp fingers.  His eyes fell on Kagome by his side who was looking straight ahead, at nothing.  He didn't like to see her so sad when she was always so optimistic.  

          He lied to her.

          Well, not flat out lied, but he assured her he could help her, and he couldn't.  Kikyou's scrolls were as worthless as he was.  Inuyasha hated himself for it.  Why did he _always_ have to mess things up?  Why couldn't his romantic love life go right for once?  Why couldn't they both be happy?  It didn't seem that comforting words or soothing caresses would be able to penetrate the thick barrier she had created around herself.

          Kagome suddenly snapped her head towards him, as if she could hear his thoughts.  Deep brown eyes bore through him, as if they were reading his soul.  Inuyasha's ear twitched furiously, as if hoping to pick up a fragment of her voice.  She smiled dryly.

          "Nothing seems to work out, eh?" she asked, poking at her cold oden.  Inuyasha was now positive that she could read his mind.

          "Kagome, don't be sad," Inuyasha murmured softly.  She paused and looked at him, shaking her dark hair from her pale face. 

          "It's not your fault. Maybe fate won't be so cruel and I'll find some guy who loves me."  Inuyasha started choking on air.  Didn't she _know_ that he had feelings for her?  After how loyally he stayed by her side, how fiercely he protected her during their battle with Sesshomaru, how he held her tight.  But, how would she know if he didn't tell her?  _Dammit!  _  He drummed his claws against the wood, scarring deep marks in the hand-carved mahogany.  If she didn't even consider him as a someone who loved her, then maybe…maybe she _didn't _have feelings for him!  Inuyasha scowled mentally, his ears pressed against his skull.  He had considered earlier telling her how he felt, but maybe that wasn't such a good idea?...

          "Kagome you have to snap out of it!" he growled.  She froze. 

          "Snap out of what?"

          "Out of depression! You think being a hanyou is that bad?" Inuyasha yelled, balling his hands into fists, claws cutting into his palms.  "Does that mean you don't like having a hanyou…friend?"  She shook her head ardently.

          "No! Inuyasha you're taking this the wrong way," Kagome said, end of her chopsticks skating across the smooth shell of her cold, brown soup.  A piece of celery floated by in the murky mass.  "I like you! You're one of my best friends, but everyone thinks of me as a disgrace to the bloodline. My own sister hated me."  She sniffled, and rubbed her wet eyes with her sleeve.  _Crap! I made her cry again!_  Inuyasha put an unsure hand on the small of her back, and suddenly locked eyes with Queen Higurashi who was watching the innocent exchange with wide eyes that much resembled Kagome's.   He growled at her.  She smiled, then returned her attention to her forgotten rice, and slowly put a bleached white grain in her mouth.

          Inuyasha shook his head, and looked at Kagome, who looked tense with his hand on her.  So he withdrew it, and she relaxed.  He looked her imploringly, amber eyes shimmering with deep hurt. 

          "You don't like me…do you?" he mumbled.  "You lied to me! Didn't you?"  Kagome jumped and looked at him with mild surprise.

          "Inuyasha! Why would I _ever_ lie to you?" she cried, a few tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.  Sango and Miroku turned from their chatting to stare at the sobbing girl.  Sango glared at Inuyasha, Miroku quirked an eyebrow, then put a comforting hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear.  She sighed and turned away from her best friend.  Inuyasha decided to ignore them and glared at Kagome, but paused for a second.  With her eyes narrowed, with tears glistening in those dark brown depths, with hurt dancing through them, she almost looked like Kikyou.  Inuyasha swallowed hard, then bit his lip.  He didn't like her looking that way.  Not at all. 

          But, being Inuyasha, that stubborn, egotistical hanyou, he took in all of that hurt, and turned it into anger.

          "KIKYOU BETRAYED YOU! SHE'S YOUR SISTER SO WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK?" he yelled in her face, hands trembling in rage.  Kagome gasped, then flinched, as if she were scared of him, scared of those long, white claws that seemed to catch and reflect the sunlight.  A few more tears ran down from her eyes, and soaked the collar of her silk dress.

          "Inuyasha…" she muttered.

          "COME ON! SAY SOMETHING YOU STUPID GIRL!"  Inuyasha didn't know what hit him.  All he knew was that she was trembling in her chair, and suddenly something small, yet hard ran across his cheek.  He winced, them stumbled back a few steps, clutching his face, staring at Kagome in shock.  _I…I slapped him! _Kagome cried, looking down at her hand, which was pink and was throbbing crazily.  She sniffled, then fled from the room, face in her hands.  Inuyasha continued to glare after her, before his eyes softened.  _I made her angry. I hurt her. But she didn't have to hit so hard! _Inuyasha thought, rubbing his jaw angrily.  Just then he realized he was being watched.  He slowly turned, to find the whole table, staring at him in shock.

          "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" he roared.  Everyone jumped, and returned their attention to their cold food, muttering occasionally about "abusive boyfriends" and "bitch slapping."  Miroku opened his mouth to berate the hanyou, but Inuyasha cut him off.  "Save it monk, alright?"  He looked at his friend warily, with slitted blue eyes, then turned to Sango.  Kagome's friend, however, wasn't that easily subdued.

          "INUYASHA YOU IDIOT!" Sango roared.  "You need to go apologize to Kagome. Of course she likes you or else she wouldn't be spending all of her time with you! You also need to sort out some of your own feelings. Everyone can see plainly that you love her!"  Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort, but closed it.  _Of course I like her…but love her! How could I tell her something so serious when she has no feelings for me? _Inuyasha thought, then scolded himself.  _But if I'm supposed to make her love me, too, then why did I get her mad? So mad that she slapped me!_  He stroked his sore face in recollection then looked up the passageway she had fled down.  It wasn't the one that led to her room, so where was so going?

          The gardens.

***

          _I hit him! I slapped him!_ Kagome cried, burying her face in her hands, which were drenched with her tears.  _Inuyasha will never love me now! I hurt him! He was probably better off with Kikyou! He was so callous to me before, and now he's better, but what if he hates me because I lost control?_  More loud sobs wracked her body as she sniffled harshly; crying too hard always made her nose run.  Kagome ripped a flower from the ground angrily, and proceeded to tear the petals up.  They floated down and formed a wreathe on her head.  Kagome shook it, then bit her lip when she heard hurried footsteps.  She froze, and looked up into Inuyasha's golden eyes.  She gasped, scooting back on her bum, desperately trying to get away from him.

          "Get away from me!" Kagome screeched, as a few of her tears soaked the dirt around her.  Inuyasha growled at her. 

          "What are you babbling about wench?" he rumbled.  She sniffed loudly and moaned.

          "I'm sorry," she said in a small voice.  "You made me so angry, but really sad. After all this time, almost a whole month, you don't think I care about you?"  She squinted her eyes, drawing him in, as if it would help her better understand the conflict.  "You think I'm a liar! You don't trust me even though I trust you with my life!"  Inuyasha felt his heart sting with those strong words, and he had to admit to himself that he had _almost_ been mean enough to deserve that slap.

          "Kagome…Kagome…I'm…I'm sorry," he muttered, fixating his gaze on an interesting petunia close by.  She looked up at him, and blinked away her furious tears.

          "W-What? What did you say?"  Inuyasha clenched and unclenched his fists in anger.  A blush appeared on his normally tan face as he glared at her.

          "I SAID I WAS SORRY! YOU HAPPY?"  He felt her suddenly cling to his neck and he patted her arm awkwardly.  "Well um…yeah."

          "Why do you say such hurtful things?" she asked, burying her face into his neck. He felt warm tears gush from her eyes, and run down his skin.  Her proximity and her strong scent were doing things to him.  

          "Kagome…I've been meaning to say this for a long time…I love you."

          **Cliffhanger! Muwahahaha!  I got my report card!  Nine A's(four 100s) and one stupid B, a 91 for math.  I depise it!  Midterm exams are over! Hallelujah praise the lord! Lol.  Give me five reviews for this chapter, and I'll continue.  Hey, I'm not asking much. **    


	23. Confused Hearts

_The Eternal Curse_

_Chapter Twenty Three:_

_Confused Hearts_

_          A.N.: Thanks for all of your reviews!  I was only expecting five, and I got more than I hoped. _

_          Disclaimer: Nope.  Inuyasha's still isn't mine, sadly._

_          Warning: In detail kissing scenes.  If you can't handle it, don't read flashbacks!_

_          Just a kind note.  I'm 12, I've never been kissed, so I only write what I have gained from other fanfictions.  _

_          Chapter Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Iallen_ _for her inspiring review, even though it was only for the first chapter._

_          Review: This is such an awesome, prodigious, and magnificent story! Please write more soon! I'm going to be sitting at my computer, counting off the seconds until you post some more of this inspiring piece of literature! ^-^_

_~*~_

_Recap:_

_"Kagome…Kagome…I'm…I'm sorry," he muttered, fixating his gaze on an interesting petunia close by.  She looked up at him, and blinked away her furious tears._

_          "W-What? What did you say?"  Inuyasha clenched and unclenched his fists in anger.  A blush appeared on his normally tan face as he glared at her._

_          "I SAID I WAS SORRY! YOU HAPPY?"  He felt her suddenly cling to his neck and he patted her arm awkwardly.  "Well um…yeah."_

_          "Why do you say such hurtful things?" she asked, burying her face into his neck. He felt warm tears gush from her eyes, and run down his skin.  Her proximity and her strong scent were doing things to him.  _

_          "Kagome…I've been meaning to say this for a long time…I love you."_

_~*~_

          Kagome froze, and her grip loosened on his neck.  She looked up at him with wide brown eyes, bottom lip trembling.  Inuyasha stopped his arrogant smirk and thought back to what he has just uttered.

          "_What_?" she cried.  "What did you say?"  Inuyasha blushed, trying to calm his own battering heart.  _Baka! Baka! Now what are you going to do?_

          "Yes, I love you, you're the best friend I ever had," he said hurriedly, mentally giving himself a pat on the back.  He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't see Kagome's face fall as she quickly rubbed a tear from her eye.

          "T-Thanks Inuyasha, I love you, too," she muttered in a barely audible voice.  "You've always been there for me."  He hugged her again, firmly, but she went limp in his arms.  A few of her tears wet the front of his gi.  _What? She doesn't want me to love her? Is she…disgusted?_  Inuyasha began to grow nervous, and his own legs began to feel as sloppy as jelly, so much, that he feared he couldn't hold her anymore.  He let go, pushing her away from her slightly, but she still stood huddled on the spot, looking at him forlornly.

          Even though his heart felt torn and ripped because she wouldn't accept his friendship, Inuyasha couldn't help but think she was beautiful.  The way the golden sunlight filtered down from the tall trees, and danced on the dark crown of her head, the way her brown eyes were so wide and innocent and filled with life, the way her cheeks were flushed a bright pink, the way her body looked so small and fragile, yet perfect, like porcelain.  

          "Kagome…I didn't mean to make you upset," he offered in a soft voice, that seemed barely his own.  She looked up at him, as if startled, and bit her already pink lips.

          "It's not about that, Inuyasha," she mumbled, cheeks suddenly flaming dark red, as if on fire. 

          "Then what is it about?" 

          "N-Nothing," she stammered, adverting her gaze to the pebbled path.  "Stupid teenage hormones I guess."  _Shoot! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! Now he's going to think I'm an ungrateful, depressed pervert.  GAH!_  "Wait, that didn't come out right."  Inuyasha could feel his own cheeks tingle with a pink blush.

          "S'alright," he slurred.  _Could things get anymore uncomfortable? How come Miroku and Sango have it easy! I caught them kissing earlier and they didn't even care!_  Inuyasha felt suddenly ashamed and dirty, then, indescribably jealous.  _Even if _I _can't touch Kagome, I'll make sure no other stinking male does!_  He balled his hand into an angry first, as the other shot down to Tetsusaiga.  Kagome cocked her head.

          "Inuyasha, you okay?"  The hanyou bobbed his head up and down, trying how to ignore the way her lips looked so soft and full and tried to put a stop to the fantasies of them being swollen from his intense kiss.  _Dammit! Miroku has been around me too much of late!_

          But the possibility of him not wanting Kagome, was as probable of him charging into battle with a transformed Sesshomaru only armed with a butter knife and toothpicks and hoping to come out victorious.

          He almost smirked at the thought.

          But now, more importantly, Kagome thought something was seriously wrong with him.

          Shoot!

~*~

          "Ooh Miroku!" Sango giggled, shoving at the teenager who was looming over her.  He nuzzled her, breathing tickled her ear.

          "Dearest Sango," he murmured.  "What ever are you talking about?"

          "You're…*gasp*…tickling me!" she cried.

          "Only because you refuse to kiss me!" Miroku protested innocently, midnight blue eyes brimming with mirth. 

          "What if Inuyasha walks in on us again?"

          "Then I'll lock the door!"

          "Do you know how embarrassed I was?"

***

Flashback

(Like you didn't see that coming!)

          _"Miroku!"__ Sango moaned, tangling her hands in his short, dark hair which had been released from its strict ponytail.  He sat over her, almost squashing Sango with his immense weight.  He thrust his tongue in her mouth, and her own tentatively wrapped around his, coaxing him further.  Her breath was coming out in heavy pants, her mind a confused haze.  "Mmm…Miroku!"  Suddenly there was a loud bang, and Inuyasha kicked the door open.  His eyes had yet to adjust to the darkness of the room._

_          "Miroku! Get yer lazy butt out here! I need to talk to you about-"  When his eyes finally adjusted, he found Sango sprawled out on the bed, Miroku leaning on top of her, kissing her as if he were enjoying with the last fragments of his life.  Inuyasha blushed furiously.  "Damn! I mean, sorry Sango.  I'll talk Miroku when you guys are done."  He winked, but quickly fled the room._

_          "DAMN! HELL! SON OF A BITCH!" _

_          "Now now Sango dear. Learn to control that temper!" Miroku hissed, and claimed her lips again._

***

          "Not too embarrassed because you instantly resumed kissing me," Miroku said, almost thoughtfully, stroking his chin.  Sango blushed, and whacked him upside his head. 

          "Perverted houshi.  One day that'll be the end of you.  But you really know how much I love you, right?"          

          "But that could never compare to my love for you," Miroku pointed out.  Sango huffed.

          "Are you saying I'm not loyal?"

          "No not at all!" he said, quickly, praying he wouldn't be in for another slap upside the head. 

          "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

          "That soon we will be in the process of making babies?" he asked hopefully.

          **WHACK**

          "Uh…NO!" Sango yelled, then starting rubbing her hands together.  "I was thinking it's time to play matchmaker."

          **I am so happy that I finished this chapter!  I did it in two hours – I DO have a life you know – it's not quite as long as the last chapter, but it relieves you of the last chapter's mouth-drying cliffhanger.  Aloha.**


	24. Butterfly Kisses

                                                          The Eternal Curse

                                                          Chapter Twenty Four:

                                                          Butterfly Kisses

          A.N.:  I am rushing to get this story done, sadly, because now I have 50 stories ideas.  Then again, I have to finish _Silver Firelight_, the sequel to _Decisions of the Heart_.  *pouts*

          Disclaimer:  Nope.  Inuyasha still isn't mine!

          Spoilers:  Inuyasha and Kagome's first kiss!

          Warnings:  This is technically the last chapter, but I will be writing the epilogue shortly which will take care of the cliffhanger at the end of this chapter.  Gomen.  But don't worry, the sequel, _Compelled By Love_ will be coming out…later, because it 19 on my 50 number list.

                                                                   ~*~

          Miroku's eyes lit up like kid on Christmas.  He rubbed his hands together, mimicking Sango's earlier moves, and licked his lips. 

          "Now _that _will be fun," he cackled.  Sango rolled her eyes, and put a weary hand on her forehead. 

          "But we have to hurry," she said.  "This is your last week with us before you go."  Her eyes suddenly looked sad, and took on a sheen of unshed tears.  "I don't want you or Inuyasha to leave. It's so much fun with you guys."  Miroku moved hesitantly for her, and pulled her into a gentle embrace.

          "Don't worry," he mumbled in a low, comforting voice.  "We'll come back, and you'll be able to visit us.  I swear."  (*HINT*: HINT FOR SEQUEL, HINT)  Sango sniffled, curling up against his strong form.

          "Thanks Miroku. Now let's go find those lovesick puppies!"

***

          "Are you sad about leaving?" Kagome asked as a large gust of cold air whipped at her huddled form, tearing some pink cherry blossoms from the tree overhead.  

          "Of course, baka!"  She glared at him, before continuing.

          "What's the thing you'll miss the most?"  

          "You," he replied instantly, trying to ignoring the blush that was playing across his face.   She leaned on his shoulder, and let out a big sigh, tangling her hands with his.

          "Thanks, Inu," she whispered, stroking her thumb across the back of his hand.  Inuyasha felt as if he were on fire, and little beads of perspiration began to crawl down his face.  He prayed that Kagome would not notice.  But, she did.  "Oi Inuyasha! Are you catching a fever?" 

          She got on her knees to press her hand to his forehead, her chest squashed against his shoulder.  Inuyasha's face turned a deeper shade of red and he gulped, turning his head away from the scenery.

          "No! Strong hanyous don't sick!" he corrected her, hoping that that would get her *ahem* "womanly parts" away from him.  He wondered what he had done to deserve this.  Aside from beating Miroku, walking in on a kissing couple, being a complete jackass, turning into a full youkai, cussing like a sailor, stealing Kagome's food, hacking off Sesshomaru's limbs, and swinging a giant sword around without any idea how to use it, he was a saint, right?  Inuyasha nodded to himself.  _Of course I am!_

          "We'll have to get you into bed straight away," Kagome told him, standing up, tugging on his arm impatiently.

          "I'm not catching a fever, baka!" Inuyasha grumbled, batting her hand away.  "It's hot out here!"  

          "You're lying through your teeth!" she cried.  "It's almost fall!"  Inuyasha gulped, trying to struggle out of the corner he backed himself into, but to no avail.

          "Well…well you see…" 

          "Fine!" she yelled.  "If you think you are so strong, get the flu! I don't care anymore!"  Then she stomped away angrily.  Inuyasha hissed at her disappearing form.  _Stupid wench! It's because of you I feel this way!_  With a loud huff, he slammed his back against the sakura tree, and slid to the ground.

          "Stupid! See if I care!" he hollered, but got no response.  "Wench if there ever was one." 

***

          "Shoot. If this keeps up-"

          "They'll never be together like us," Sango finished, jabbing Miroku in the ribs so she could see clearer through the bushes.  She squinted through the leafy foliage, to find Inuyasha sitting at the base of a pink tree, sulking.

          "Sango dear, if you know me so well, what am I thinking now?"  He looked at her seriously for a bit, and she almost believed him, when she felt his hand creep down her body, and caress her bottom.  *WHACK*

          "HENTAI!" she screeched, then blushed.  "I WILL NOT BEAR YOUR CHILDREN! Now Inuyasha is sure to hear us! Thanks a lot, _idiot_."

          "I can tell you guys are over there, you know!" he shouted, eyes still closed.  "And you're plan is sure to fail. It'll never work, Kagome and I can _never_ be together!"  Sango's face turned red with anger, and she pawed her way through the shrubs, stomped up to Inuyasha, and grabbed him up by the collar.

          "So are you saying you don't love Kagome?" Sango shrieked into his face, jostling around his body.  Inuyasha blushed, as his head continued to bobble back and forth from her frantic hold.

          "I never said that," he mumbled in a tiny, inaudible voice that couldn't be detected by Sango's weak human ears.  "It's just that a hanyou and a miko can never be together! Everything is bound to end up just like Kikyou!"

          "Kikyou is Kikyou, Kagome is Kagome! You should know that by now, Inuyasha. Kagome cares about you more than anyone, and all you can do is push her away!"  She continued to shake him fervently, which was irritating him, so he shoved her away from him lightly.

          "Shut up! I don't need any heartbreaks!" Inuyasha grumbled.  "I've been through enough already!"

          "So you're just going to let Kagome pass you by?" Sango questioned, placing her hands on her hips, fixing him with a scrutinizing glare.  He nodded.

          "Yeah, besides, we only have what, a week left? What's the point of getting involved?"  He crossed his arms over his chest, and closed his eyes, pouting.  

          "You could still visit!" she cried.  "Besides, if you spent more time with her, and if you were a lot more romantic, you could marry her and she'd never leave your side again!"  Inuyasha looked at her, as a blush spread over his nose.  His ears twitched with obvious irritation.

          "I could never do that, Kagome doesn't care for me that way," he mumbled softly.

          "What? Speak up Inuyasha!"

          "I said I don't care for Kagome that way! I tried it already this morning, and it didn't work," he added in a low voice, so it was yet again, missed by Kagome's friend's ears.

          Just then, Miroku sprung from the bushes.

          "I heard the whole thing!" he clarified.  He jabbed his finger at Inuyasha.  _Poke_. _Poke_. _Poke_.

          "What?" 

          "Inuyasha…"  _Poke. Poke. Poke._

          "Stupid bouzo!" 

          "Inuyasha, baka."  _Jab_. _Jab_. _Prod._ _Pinch_.

          "STUPID IDIOTIC MORON! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Inuyasha exploded, whole face contorted with rage.

          "Inuyasha, apologize to Kagome."

          "Huh? I didn't even do anything to her!" Inuyasha reminded the retarded monk.

          "Oh yes you did."

          "WHAT?"  _Smack_.

          "Inuyasha you're supposed to be the hanyou here!"

          "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

          "She was listening the entire time."

          "Oh crap."

***

          "I've been a horrible fool!" Kagome moaned, burying her face in her knees.  A soft wind played with her misplaced ebony locks as a few tears slid down her thighs and soaked into the dirt beneath her.  _Inuyasha could never love me, he's probably still obsessed with Kikyou, like everyone else…_She let her tears drench the sleeve of her short, green dress, before tucking some loose strands of her hair behind her ear.  The horizon was suddenly a very murky gray, a tangled mass of wispy black clouds and smudges of silver.  A crackle of thunder boomed and echoed in the distance as a bolt of lightening split the sky.  Just then, it started to rain.

          Freezing drops pelted her skin, and the wind howled, like an desperate wolf in pain, while her clothes clung to her body.  She shivered as the furious wind slashed at her form, pressing down on her.  Trying to seek shelter, she got up, and started to run, but her polished shoes slipped in the mud, and she skid down the hill that she was perched on.  Kagome let a strangled yelp rise in her throat as she collided with something warm.

          She looked up to see Inuyasha's stern amber eyes, but it was kind of hard to take him seriously with his white bangs and doggy ears plastered to his face, making him resembled a lost puppy.  Her heart gave a lurch as he leaned in closer to her.  _I dunno why but I've always had fantasies about kissing Inuyasha in the rain, maybe this is it!_  But all he did, was lay his head on top of hers, making her cheeks burn with embarrassment from that abstract thought.  _I guess not.  _While she was sulking, Inuyasha muttered, "Sorry," before sweeping her up into his strong arms.  Blushing still staining her face, she curled up against him, sighing as sleep over took her.

***

          "Kagome! Kagome!"  She turned to see her friend frantically waving her arms from across the table, trying to get her attention.  Kagome smiled.  Sango looked really nice.  She was wearing a peach colored dress, that flowed out at her ankles, with her black hair pulled up into an elegant bun at the top of her head, with small, white high-heeled shoes.  Kagome sighed.

          They were at a banquet in Inuyasha and Miroku's honor.  Only three days until they had to leave.  And Inuyasha still didn't kiss Kagome. Sango chewed her already short nails, and cast a worried glance at Miroku, who was saying teary farewells to the awestruck maids.  She growled, her hands balling into fists at her sides, body trembling in rage.  Miroku, who seemed to sense the electric energy Sango was sending out in waves, turned to her, and blew a kiss.  This calmed her down a bit, so she snapped her attention towards Kagome, who was making googly-eyes at Inuyasha, who was too busy talking with Queen Higurashi.

          Sango sighed.  She was lovesick.  The sad thing about it was, Inuyasha was, too, and he didn't even know it.  She pouted, then suddenly brightened.  She excused herself from the table, straightened her skirts, and ran over towards Queen Higurashi, tearing her attention away from Inuyasha, who was now blushing.  Sango whispered something in her ear, and the Queen allowed herself to smile.  Kagome cocked an eyebrow as Sango who was now discussing something avidly with Inuyasha.  

          She sighed, when suddenly, her mom ushered her over to the stage.  All of the loud chattering came screeching to a halt when she walked up to the front of the room.  She was suddenly pulled into Inuyasha's embrace.  Kagome blushed a vivid shade of red, struggling to get out of his arms, even though she felt at home in them.  She didn't need the gossiping maids or nosy servants to have something as juicy as their intimate relationship to snicker about.  He nuzzled her cheek, and she sighed, her own arms crawled around his waist to pull him closer to her.  _Let them see us!_ Kagome thought huffily, though she couldn't manage to wipe that embarrassed flush from her cheeks.

          "Kagome, I've been meaning to tell you this," Inuyasha said in a deep voice, close to her ear, which sent a shudder down her spine.  Her heart fluttered in her chest, her legs went boneless against him.

          "Y-Yeah, I-Inuyasha?" she stammered, burying her face in the crook of his neck.  He licked his lips in anticipation for what was to come.  Sango had said if he followed her detailed instructions, he would be able to win Kagome's heart and get married.  Inuyasha shook his head.  He wasn't even twenty yet, and even if it _was_ Kagome, he wasn't ready to get bogged down with such a commitment.  He wanted to be a good mate to her.  And he wanted her to be a good mate to him.  So, Inuyasha decided to revise Sango's script a little bit to fit him.

          "You're important to me, I need you."

          Then his mouth was over hers in a wave of heat.

          Kagome's eyes went wide, as her legs went out underneath her.  Tingling heat shot from her lips to her stomach.  She closed her eyes, easing herself into the kiss.  Inuyasha took this as a sign he should continue, and he stroked her lips with more intensity.  At that, Kagome let out a long, throaty moan, which started in her throat, came from her lips, and reverberated around the room.  She heard some of the maids swoon and Miroku make a cat-call, but at that second she didn't care.  The whole world was suddenly blocked out, and it felt as if she and Inuyasha were the only people in the whole, entire world.

          But suddenly, a cold, slimy feeling washed over her, and she felt herself getting torn from Inuyasha's lips, with a groan of protest.  She was floating, and some sunlight spilled from the open window, and coated her.  She felt that warm, painful sensation that happened to her every night, but now it seemed more bearable.  Kagome heard some of the maids shriek and bodies thud to the ground.  _What's happening to me? Why am I transforming!_  Her heart battered in her chest, screaming in protest.  She felt her transformation begin to take place.

          Her hair grew longer, and took on those silvery-white streaks.  Her regular human ears disappeared, and turned into two black, white-tipped triangles on the top of her head.  Kagome felt her body grow fuller, claws sprout from her fingertips, sharp fangs grow from her mouth.  Kagome's regularly dark brown eyes, turned into honey-colored optics, and finally, she felt herself grow a few more inches.

          Kagome looked at the crowd nervously, and gave a shaky wave.  Queen Higurashi ran to her daughter, sobbing, wrapping her in a hug.  Miroku swooned, whether it was from Kagome's good looks, or Sango's berating, she couldn't tell. She smelt her mother's tears, and stroked her cheek.

          "It's okay, Mama. It's just me, regular old Kagome."  She sobbed, tears soaking into her shirt, while Kagome's eyes fell upon Inuyasha, who was looking like a guilty, cornered puppy.  Kagome felt her heart reach out to him.  _What it because he kissed me that I changed? I thought was going to be cursed but now…I can't believe I was so blind! I understand it now. Love is the cure. Kikyou cursed me because of jealousy, and it was love that breaks the spell. The only reason I didn't want to remain a hanyou because I thought I could never find love, but he was standing in front of my eyes all along._

          Kagome was so engrossed in her thoughts, that she didn't know that her mother's crying had stopped.  She felt her firm, yet delicate hands squeezing her shoulders.

          "Kagome, Kikyou did this to you, didn't she?" Queen Higurashi asked in a small voice.

          "Yes, Mama."

          "I want you to tell me everything."

          _Yay! I liked that chapter, for some reason.  Sorry, only one more to go guys.  I am aiming for at least 100 reviews for this story, but obviously that seems way to much for some people.  *grumbles inaudibly*  Anyway, all you have to do is click that small button at the bottom of a screen, and type at least three sentences.  How hard is that?  _Evidently to hard for some people…_  *coughs*  PLEASE remember to review.  Aloha!_


	25. Epilogue: Hold Me Close To Your Heart

**The Eternal Curse**

****

**Chapter Twenty Five:**

**Epilogue: Hold Me Close To Your Heart**

**            A.N.: Last chapter peoples! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**            Disclaimer: Nope. Inuyasha still isn't mine.**

**            I cleaned up a piece of annoying dialogue in this chapter for stoictimer.  Thanks!**

~*~

          "Mama! You finally believe me!" Kagome cried, tears shimmering in her eyes.  Queen Higurashi bit her lip. 

          "I am just opening my eyes, Kagome dear."  A tear ran down her cheek, and Kagome wiped it away, then held Queen Higurashi's hand.

          "Mama, are you sure…are you sure you want to know?"

          "Tell me everything that you know about your curse. Everything that you and Inuyasha uncovered."  Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

          "You knew all along?"

          "Yes," Koi smiled.  "As reluctant as I was to let you leave the security of our home, I knew that Inuyasha would protect you with his life.  I thought it was a sort of bound you two had, you would both help each other out."  

          "I promise to tell you everything, but first, can we go somewhere more…private, with Inuyasha of course!" she added as she pointed towards the nosy crowd that was watching their every move.  Queen Higurashi sweat-dropped.

          "Of course."

* * *

          " – but then I got shocked! Inuyasha didn't want me to go into the room, and was all aggressive but I didn't listen so I marched right back up to that door and twisted the knob!"  Koi covered her mouth with her hand.

          "You did all of this without my knowledge?" she asked.  Kagome sensed the approaching storm, and quieted down.

          "Queen Higurashi, if I may interject," Inuyasha said softly, catching Kagome's eyes, winking.  She giggled and blushed.  He could sound really intelligent if he wanted to.  "This was only to benefit her, to boost her confidence level, and she is as stubborn as a cow, you can't make her budge unless she wants to."  Her blush from embarrassment soon turned to one of anger.  She growled at Inuyasha.

          "A COW?!" she mouthed.  Inuyasha just shrugged and turned back to Koi.

          "Oh, yes, you are absolutely right, Inuyasha. Kagome, a cow," she giggled lightly, before her eyes traveled to Kagome's.  Queen Higurashi chuckled nervously.

          "Oh, please do continue!"  Inuyasha cleared his throat.

          "Then we found Kikyou's scrolls," he told her, skipping the part where Kagome got burned by her older sister's miko energy.

          "And what did they say?"

          "So got herself tangled up with some devious bastard named Naraku!" Inuyasha growled, losing his proper etiquette.  Koi said nothing of his rude tongue, just told him to continue.  "She was insanely jealous of Kagome, and he used her hatred for her, to manipulate her.  Kikyou hated the way you treated the both of them so differently – not that I am criticizing your parenting skills – and she feared if Kagome met me, then we would be torn apart.  Anyway, Naraku gave her a special arrow, and told her to shoot Kagome with it on the 24th day of May.  Kikyou was so angry with Kagome, she took the arrow."  He paused to take a deep breath.  Kagome took up where he left off.

          "Kikyou knew there was a possibility that she would die. S-She knew that, but her strong hatred for me, it obscured her vision.  She practicing shooting my portraits, and she always got it perfectly.  Naraku told her that it would not kill me, just make me undesirable, and he also said that if she hesitated, the spell would be tampered with.  Anyway, her last entry stated that she was going out to hurt me.  I was playing around outside, and she came up, yelling, then struck me through the chest with her arrow.  It burned, Mama, it really burned, but I saw her fall, and I ran over to her, crying.  That's how she died, in my arms."

          When Kagome was finally done telling her part of the story, she looked up at her mom expectantly.  Koi just sat there, frozen in shock, a few tears sliding down her cheeks, and splattering onto her hands.

          "It's all my fault! If I just treated you two equally, I would have two daughters and none of them would be cursed!"  Kagome wrapped her arms around her mother's shoulders, burying her face in her hair.

          "Please calm down Mama, I don't like to see you when you're upset."

          "Kagome…it's my fault! I should be cursed! Not my pure, sweet daughter! Then I got angry with you! Compared you to Kikyou. I was so sure that you were lying about your curse, but after seeing you today…That reminds me, why in the world did that happen?"  Kagome's face turned completely red, as Inuyasha looked at her with mild interest, while Queen Higurashi looked expectant.  Her ears twitched.  Just then she realized Inuyasha was smelling really good.  _PERVERT! Why in the world am I thinking about that when I am backed up into a corner!_

          "I'll tell you later Mama, okay?"  Koi looked at her daughter with quizzical eyes, before waving her off.

          "Okay Kagome. Just be careful."

          "Uh huh! I have to go and help Inuyasha pack!"  Before her mom could protest, she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and tugged him out of the room, then fled with him down the hallway to his room.

                                                                   * * *

          "What the heck was that all about, wench?" Inuyasha grumbled.  "Why did you run from your Ma like that?"  Kagome blushed, then looked around at his room.  It was dirty.  Candles were turned over, his clothes formed mini, colorful mountains on the floor, a pair of unworn shoes were hanging off the doorknob, and his desk with nothing but a sea of torn parchment, ink spills, and quills.

          "Oi Inuyasha! You're room is a mess!" she cried, glad for the distraction.  Kagome bent down, but felt Inuyasha's hands on her hips.  She blushed.  Before the word _pervert_ could escape her hips, he turned her around to face him, crushing her against his chest.  "What are you doing?"

          "Picking up where we left off."

          Just as she was about to open her mouth in protest, Inuyasha pressed his lips firmly against hers.  She all but melted into a pool of butter at his feet, and she felt her legs give out under her.  Inuyasha picked her up, and slammed her against the wall.  As his lips danced against hers, Kagome felt that this chaste stuff was really sweet, but she wanted something more.  She opened her mouth to him, and she could almost hear him grin.  His licked her lips, before plunging his tongue into her mouth.  Kagome's loud moan was yet against muffled by Inuyasha's demanding lips, as she felt her tongue shyly tap his, then it wrapped around his possessively.

          But, as all good things must come to an end, they had to break for air.

          "That was wonderful," Kagome sighed, rubbing her sweaty cheek against his.  Inuyasha growled in contentment, scooping her up in his arms, holding her to him.  Her furry ear twitched as if picked up the steady pounding of his heart.  _I love him so much!_ She thought.  _But it's been a tiring day.  I wonder if I can get away will falling…zzzzzzz.  _Inuyasha growled at her.  Silly girl!

          He gently put her in his bed, and pulled up the covers.  She gave a sigh of contentment, as her nose traced some of his scent.  Inuyasha grinned, then walked to the window, putting his elbows on the ledge.  Sunlight hit him in the face, burning his eyes, but at that moment, he didn't care.

          Inuyasha may not have told Kagome how he felt about her just yet, but hey, the future never looked brighter.


End file.
